Unatomic Stacey
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Updated ch21. Atomic Betty is one of the Best Best Galactic Guardians around. But what if there was a not so wonderful GG and what if she also withheld a secret? And what if it leads to problems? Read to find out! Story is told mostly in Ocs perspective.
1. Prologue

Unatomic Stacey

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty. Not going to repeat this.

Reggae: Yes! I've written the first Atomic Betty Fanfic! Go Sheena! Go Sheena! Your birthday is on the 29th of November! Go Sheena! Go Sheena!

Prologue

"You failed another mission!" Admiral Degill cried angrily and I cringed as the rest of my team stood far off their faces sour, "I can't believe that you couldn't bring Maximus back here after he escaped prison in a foot powered ship!" he cried, "your in an advanced craft running on the best Fuel for Goodness sakes!" he shouted, "and from what I heard everything went down hill after you sneezed and your snot made a bubble frightening Glenissa," he added.

"But I'm still recovering from a cold and I accidentally forgot my handkerch…." I started to explain my almond brown eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"No more excuses Stacey," Admiral Degill snapped at me and I heard the rest of my team snicker, "every time you're around you somehow cause your team to mess up!" he shouted, "why they've not failed a mission while you were out of commission with your so called flu," he reminded me and I cringed, "you're the most unatomic atomic I've ever witnessed in the Atomic Force," he said and my team members gasped while I stood stiff in surprise, "yes I know that around the force they tease you and call you Unatomic Stacey," he said and I was barely able to stop my self from snarling, "and even though I don't like or approve of name calling," he said to me, "your unfortunately living up to it," he said frankly and I was barely able to keep myself from telling him what I thought of his name Degill.

"Is there anything else Sir?" I asked formally trying to keep a straight face to hide my shame.

"No Atomic Stacey," Admiral Degill responded with a sigh, "I have nothing left to say to say to you," he said and his voice was filled with disappointment, "you and your team may go," he said and I gave him a salute and left the room behind my team.

As we exited the room I quickly wiped the corner of my eyes with my handkerchief. No sense in making my team know that I was on the verge of crying. Worse yet, they would've shown me the total opposite of sympathy.

"Well I hope you're happy," Glenissa snapped angrily at me after we were a good distance from Admiral Degill's office, "it's so embarrassing to have you as our leader," she continued.

"Believe me," I said between clenched teeth, "the moment the ban of leaving the Atomics permanently is lifted I'll be gone," I spat, "I heard that the ban should be lifted this year," I added superiorly.

"Well I say good riddance to poor leader rubbish," Bart threw at me, "why Sparky isn't as good an agent as me," he said and I knew that was true, "but at least he and his great leader doesn't suck as much as you do!" he blew, "Sparky and I might be from the same planet," he said and I recalled that the only difference between him and the green guy Sparky was that Bart was a foot and a half taller, sixteen years older, and his hair purple unlike Sparky's green hair, "if I were in the Atomics Male Division I'd never suck as bad as you do," he told me.

"But you aren't in the Force are you?" I asked superiorly my eyes flickering with a victory, "you weren't allowed for what did they saw again?" I asked sarcastically as Bart's face started to turn red with anger, "oh yes, you weren't allowed for special REASONS!" I started to say happily at first but cried at the last word when Bart attacked me and was about to punch me in the face.

Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle and pull me from underneath a murderous Bart. I looked up to see X5 looking at me and then looked up at Bart.

"What's going on here?" Atomic Betty demanded firmly, "If X5 hadn't pulled Atomic Stacey from under Bart it seems that he'd have hit her," she said disapprovingly.

I stared up at the yellow robot that had saved me from having to get into a fight while I was ill.

"Thank you X5," I said with a tired sigh.

"Bet she started it," Sparky muttered from beside X5.

"Hey I'm ill!" I exploded, "and he jumped me by the way smart aleck," I added angrily not caring how frightened he looked as if surprised that I had heard him.

"Muttering is bad manners Sparky," X5 admonished automatically, "are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded then he turned me right side up and steadied me.

"Yes," I responded and straightened my pink and white uniform, "I have to go home and REST now," I said and gave Sparky a glare and smiled inwardly when he went red with shame, "Goodbye everyone," I said kindly but only smiled and waved at Atomic Betty, X5 and Sparky despite feeling rather pissed at him and left not responding to the rude mumbling coming from the rest of my team mates.

I pressed a red button shaped like an atomic agent on my cell phone and disappeared. I soon reappeared in the bathroom at my house on Earth. I quickly slipped out of my pink and white uniform and stepped into the already made warm bath in my bathtub. I relaxed happily in the tub, my aching muscles screaming in relief.

"Aren't you going to change back?" my mother asked suddenly from the doorway.

"Huh?" I asked slightly surprised at her sudden appearance.

My mother rolled her eyes and with the flash of her hand a mirror appeared in front of my face. I looked into to it to see that my hair was still in those repulsive shocking colour orange pigtails that I had intertwined today into the shape of a butterfly at the back head and each pigtail had a long orange ribbon which were each made into beautiful bows. I gave my reflection a look of revulsion and closed my eyes tightly.

When I opened them my hair was in a ponytail, which I pulled and let my waist length light brown hair flow freely. My eyes had changed back to their beautiful gray instead of that typical blue.

I looked at my mother and noticed that she smiled.

"A little witch like you shouldn't run around looking like that once you leave THAT Atomic place," my mother said simply but didn't hide her distaste of the Atomics, "I'm just glad that you put your foot down and became the only Atomic who wore a disguise to hide her identity from all the other Atomic agents," she said as she came and sat at the edge of the tub, "the mission didn't go well did it?" she asked suddenly and I looked down.

"I didn't mean to sneeze and make a snot bubble," I said sadly, "but what kind of agent is scared of bubbles?" I demanded remembering Glenissa, "she's a talking cat that looks like a light blue Aisha from neopets," I continued, "they had only demanded my presence because they needed an Atomic present to access one of the areas we needed to go to try and catch Maximus," I added bitterly.

"I don't know why you just don't use your powers to get well," my mother said frankly.

"You know that I want to live like a normal person unless I need to do different," I whined, "I love being a witch but I want to live normal like Daddy," I told her.

"It's surprising that your father had witch blood in him," my mother said reflectively, "he had told me when we had me that he was a regular mortal," she said with a laugh, "I got total disagreement from my parents when I decided to marry him," she said, "then on our wedding day his father burst in and we all found out that my Michael was the son of an evil Warlock who had cursed Michael his second and only other son to be without powers forever because he refused to use his powers for evil," she reminded me, "my entire family went berserk because we are also from a traditionally wicked witch family," she said with a smile, "they threatened to disown me but changed their minds a year after your father and I were married," she said happily, "but he and your twin brother weren't meant to last," she said remembering how my made had died with my five year old brother years ago.

"I miss them too Mom," I said as tears formed in my eyes, "I look in the mirror and see his brown hair and my brothers eyes," I said in a cracked voice, "then I remember he's not here and my only brother's not here," I said tearfully, "and my damn job at the Atomics doesn't make it better," I spat angrily.

"Then why don't you just quit?" my mother suggested simply, "it's dumb that you're staying because of that promise you made," she admonished.

"I'm also staying because leaving the Atomics without proper reasons right now is illegal by intergalactic standards," I reminded my mother, "and I Stacey Carmichael will not go to prison willingly," I declared and held out a finger threateningly, "besides," I said, "I love being an illegal entrant in the Atomics because I'm a witch," I said mischievously, "especially right under Admiral Degill's nose," I added with a laugh.

"I don't see why they can't allow witches into the program," Ms. Carmichael said frankly as she brushed back her jet black hair, "and they wonder why witches are evil or turn out out bad in the end sometimes," she continued, "I'm a 'bad' one by choice," she said proudly, "being an intergalactic witch robber of banks and anywhere with rare antiques or any stuff I feel to take without buying or earning," she declared.

"And everyone thinks my Mom is really just a freelance writer who's rich," I stated sarcastically as I thought about our white mansion which I was now in soaking in one of the more than twenty luxury bathrooms, "most fifteen year olds would be spoilt rotten by all of this," I said honestly.

"You're not fifteen for four months honey," Ms. Carmichael reminded me, "and you're not spoilt because you're special," she said happily, "plus I alternate between us being rich and middle classed every year," she added, "and I have a special surprise on your birthday," she concluded and winked at me.

I giggled. My mother always threw great parties. I couldn't wait for my birthday party when I finally became one more year closer to being eighteen.

End Prologue.

Reggae: Just to let everyone know that the obligation of staying in the Atomics was made up by me. I own Atomic StaceyStacey Carmichael, her mother, Bart, Glenissa, and any other character that I create. Anyone who's not familiar with the series only really needs to know that Atomic Betty, Sparky, X-5, Admiral Degill and any other character fro the show isn't mine. Review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission and Stacey Carmic...

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 1: The Mission and Stacey Carmichael

I dived away from another energy blast shot from the giant alien monster that I was trying to fight off. Bart, Glenissa and G911 (pronounced G nine eleven) were on a different section of Planet Calmness either fighting off the invaders or defending the non-violent; therefore totally defenseless, locals.

_Come on Stacey. You can do this. Don't fail._

The alien that I was fighting hailed from Planet Anger, which was within the violent galaxy known mainly as Galaxy Murder. All the planets in that galaxy were wicked and evil or evil and violent. Planet Anger was the latter and it was the month of sacrifice for their god that they called Madman Angry, or at least that's what it was when translated to English. My team and I had to save these local people from being brutally murdered as sacrifices for some god. And no Nineteen Foot Tall monster with eight purple tentacles, no feet, one huge eye in the middle of it's face, no nose, rest of it's body green and oozing with slime and a big old mouth which only let out grunts and groans was NOT going to stop me.

I shot it in its eye with my laser gun and smiled when it started to run around blind and screaming. But then I got a call on my cell. I answered it tentatively.

"Stacey where are you?" a voice demanded angrily and I rolled my eyes skyward, "you know we need the minutes to be read to the principal today!" she shouted.

"Yes Michelle," I said formally and quickly dodged one of the monsters flailing tentacles, "but I'm kind of busy at the moment," I told her, "UNESCO is just going to have to wait awhile," I said and hung up on the president of the club, which I might NEVER be allowed into again.

I ran up a nearby tree and jumped off to land on top of the monster after putting away my cell. I looked for the red bump on it's butt that G911 told us about. I soon found it and shot it with my laser gun seven times before it exploded. The monster roared and then fell down unconscious as I jumped off and held unto the branch of a tree. I found it so stupid that a monster so huge weakness was someone blowing up that large bump with a laser gun. I jumped down and ran to where the center of the village was. But when I reached, I looked and fell to my knees. Everything was in ruins and this was the place where I left my team to go and fight that giant monster which had destroyed every other part of the planet with its crazy rampaging. Not to mention the attacks from the invaders from planet Anger. I ran around desperately looking for my team and any remaining locals.

I suddenly heard some muffled cries and ran in the direction of it until I found Glenissa and Bart tied up and gagged. I used my laser gun carefully to cut through their metal bonds then I pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"G911," Glenissa said between coughs, "the invaders have infected him with some bug that makes them able to control him," she told me, "they've made him take them to their home planet on our ship," she said and I thought of our light blue 'cloud shaped' ship carrying thousands of Calmanese (the locals of Planet Calm) to their doom.

"We have to contact HQ!" I cried, "we can't let them get away," I pursued.

"It wont work," Bart said simply and I turned to him, "G911 is an expert of galaxies and knows every trick agents will use to try and recapture the ship," he continued, "unless he shorts out, regains control of himself or is destroyed, those people are doomed," he concluded.

"This is so unfair!" Glenissa cried angrily, "how were we supposed to hold off such a large army and defend the locals as well as protect our ship from being hijacked!" she demanded, "Admiral Degill is going to blame this all on us," she blasted, "I just know it."

"But it is our fault," I said solemnly, "it might have been an almost impassable mission, but it was ours," I whispered, "thousands of people are going to be die because we couldn't protect them from invaders that are going to sacrifice every one of them," I reminded my present team mates, "and remember that Galaxy Murder itself is impossible to breach, so once they reach the Galaxy alone all is lost," I finished and sank to my knees and sighed heavily.

"I'll call Admiral Degill while you call Space Patrol," Bart said to Glenissa, "take a breather Captain," he said to me and they left me so that I could have some alone time.

I continued kneeling in silence. Another mission failed. Another angry lecture from Admiral Degill. I really hated my life right now. But most of all I really hated myself.

I could've saved them. If I hadn't been so worried about the witch detectors on this planet I would've used my powers and at least relocate some of the locals on a safer planet. But there must still be a way to save them. There's no way that I can go. I can't let my teammates suspect anything. Keeping my secret still has to be one of; if not always, my top priority. I know!

I took out my cell them looked around. Not seeing any of my teammates I quickly dialed my mother's cell number. After one ring she answered.

"Hello?" my mother asked.

"It's me Mom," I responded, "I really need your help," I continued, "it's Atomic business," I added.

"What do I have to do with Atomic business," Ms. Carmichael demanded and I explained to my mother what had happened on Planet Calm, "I'm not intervening," she told me.

"But Mom…" I started to say.

"Planet Calm is among the biggest witch hating Planets ever," Ms. Carmichael explained, "they're the ones among thousands of others that not only try to make witches unable to use their powers, but also execute them with or without trail and still witches who are proved innocent when given the opportunity," she said, "Angerians (locals of Planet Anger) hates them already because it was the Calmanese that made witches extinct from their planet centuries ago," she stated, "that so called non-violent race made special druids and sent them out to Galaxy of War (Galaxy Murder is it's nickname)to kill all witches," she said, "most Planets (with witches)like Planet Dread, Planet Fear and Planet Fury were able to defend the few witches they had, but Planet Anger wasn't," she pointed out, "Planet Anger was formerly called Planet Agitation because back them you had to really annoy them to upset them and in those times they'd only hex you or refuse to trade anything with the planet that agitatedangered them," she said plainly, "Planet Agitation's entire Religion was focused on the witches protecting them from a temperamental and Angry spirit which ruled most of the planets as the Main and mostly only God," she recalled, "when all their witches were brutally murdered the Angerians; formerly known as Agitatanesians, were defenseless against the wicked spirit and had to do it's bidding to keep their people from going extinct," she said to me, "eventually the Agitatanesians themselves became evil and now plunder, steal and destroy unmercifully," she said sadly, "so these present Calmanese are simply paying for their ancestors sins and I say good riddance and fry them all," she said frankly, "and Stacey," she added.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"If you dare to use your powers I'll disown you," Ms. Carmichael said firmly and hung up.

I put away my cell in silence. My powers weren't strong enough to bring back all of the Calmanese anyway.

What if she meant that if I tried to use my powers to bring even one of them back? But my powers can't be used that well yet. I could try but it wouldn't work. I tried that once already when Maxims went into Space in a high-speed ship. I couldn't bring him back to where our ship was laying in disrepair and our ship is four times faster than the craft Maximus used. There was no way to bring those Calmanese back even if I wanted to. Plus I'm not going to risk disownment on an already impossible feat by trying anyway.

"Family is what matters," I told myself firmly, "and the Atomics are NOT my family," I reminded myself.

"They're not mine either," Glenissa said and I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see her walking towards me, "where did that whole line about family come from?" she asked looking at me curiously.

I simply shrugged and she left it at that.

"Admiral Degill's really mad at us," Bart confirmed for us as he came into view.

When is he never?

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Angry Lectures and more Bothe

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 2: Angry Lectures and more Botheration.

"Another mission failed!" Admiral Degill exploded, "I really have to wonder if keeping ANY of you is worth it!" he snapped.

Bart, Glenissa and I stood silently as we took his angry berating. Speaking would only make it worse.

"Having to send Space Guard for you, losing one of our best robotic agents (G911), letting the Angerians escape, causing the Calmanese to soon be totally extinct," Admiral Degill listed, "you've officially put the ENTIRE Atomic Force and Galactic Guardians under disgrace!" he shouted, "what do you have to say?" he demanded.

None of us said anything. We simply continued to stand at attention in silence.

"You better have nothing to say," Admiral Degill continued, "bunch of disgraces!" he cried, "every last one of you!"

"GET OUT!" Admiral Degill roared and we all hurried out leaving the angry goldfish Admiral to rave on his own.

"We can't blame you this time," Glenissa said to me as we now walked along the corridor.

I remained silent and shrugged.

"I just want G911 returned safely," Bart said honestly, "I know they wont return the ship," he added.

"I have to get back to school," I told them, "I'll be lucky to still be secretary at UNESCO," I said.

"Is that what you care about?" Glenissa demanded, "your stupid UNESCO?"

"It's not stupid!" I cried, "I cussed off the head and may not be able to go back!" I snapped, "I care about G911 too," I continued, "but that doesn't mean that I can't focus on my life!"

"You don't seem that saddened," Bart told me.

"I'm not hearing this!" I exploded, "I'm out of here!" I cried angrily and whipped out my cell and pressed the special red button.

I immediately disappeared and reappeared in an empty hallway at my school. I quickly changed back to my real appearance and also brought back my school uniform. It had a navy blue jacket and matching knee-length skirt, a white shirt with sleeves up my wrist and a collar, a black tie, white socks with the school's symbol on them, and black leather shoes. There were also the badges on the collar of my jacket displaying my school badge, house badge, and club badges. The school badge was split in two with a red line. The left side had a girl and boy playing in flowers symbolizing reward for being 'good' and the right half had a girl and boy in a dark woods with gnarled trees about to be eaten whole by a snake, this symbolized the reward for being 'bad'. The UNESCO (Charitable Organization Club) badge was blue, Literary (about Literature and Writing) Society badge was red with an opened book as it's logo, and Sign Language Club badge which was white with a hand outlined in the middle with in red signing the word 'Peace'.

I hurried to room 26 on the second floor of the private school that I attended. Hopefully the UNESCO meeting was still going on. But when I reached I only saw the leaders and other elected students in the room and when Michelle Lansky glared at me I knew I was in trouble.

"How many times," Michelle started in a snarl, "did we go over the fact that today you needed to be here?" she demanded angrily.

"Many," I responded, "but I …"

"Save it," Penelope snapped at me, "I'm in charge of Sign Language club and you are just as delinquent," she told me.

"I'm just a member there," I threw back, "and in that club you have to miss less than three meeting a month to remain an active member," I reminded her.

"What about the meetings you missed for nearly six times straight?" Penelope asked me, her dark blue eyes boring into my grey ones.

"I have a letter from my mother, a teacher and a doctor excusing that," I said, "and Sign Language Club is twice a week while UNESCO is only once a week," I stated.

"Well in Sign Language you have no elected position," Michelle reminded me, "which might be best in this club as well," she said coldly.

"They've decided to take away your secretary position," Helen wheezed, "I oppose but I'm only assistant secretary," she added and her voice hinted resentment.

"See you next week," Michelle said coldly, "as a regular member," she added superiorly.

"There's no next week for me," I told her coldly as I took out the book in which I had regularly wrote the minutes unless Helen had to write it in her minute book and threw it at on Michelle's desk, "I quit," I spat and turned to leave.

"You can't quit!" Michelle screamed, "No ONE quits on me," she roared.

"You took my position, I quit the club," I said simply, "accept it," I told her and headed for the door.

"You quit here you quit Sign Language Club," Penelope threatened.

"You can't throw me out of a club without just cause," I reminded her, "goodbye," I said coldly and left before anyone else could speak.

I strode down the hall until I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see the Principal. Penelope's mother.

"I couldn't help over hearing the altercation," Principal Mrs. Brenda Kelly said formally, "what exactly is the problem?" she asked me.

"There's no problem," I responded, "I lost my position," I told her.

"Well you were absent at a critical time," Principal Kelly reminded me.

"And she quit the club mommy!" Penelope Kelly whined as she appeared beside her mother, "she quit just because we too her position away!" she accused.

"I was never under contract!" I snapped, "plus you and the rest of the leaders been bent out of shape since I got A position," I reminded her and she pouted, "I don't see why you have a problem with my resignation."

"But are you sure that's wise?" Principal Kelly asked me and I had to struggle not to glare.

"What's unwise about it?" I asked with forced politeness.

"Just thinking about your interaction with the students," Principal Kelly said nicely but I knew what she was really insinuating as her daughter beamed beside her, "you do want strong bonding and friendships after all."

"I come here for an education," I said, "not to bicker and search for a social life," I said firmly.

"You don't search for one," Penelope spoke up, "you either have one or you don't," she said with a vigorous nod.

"How true," Principal Kelly said, "and I do encourage bonding for my girls," she said happily, "friendly bonding," she added less happily.

"I came here for the best in education," I stated, "I can bond on the phone."

"Proper Girls High School does have the best to offer academically," Principal Kelly declared, "also the best in behaviour," she added her own dark blue eyes boring into me and reminded me of her daughter's identical eyes.

"I am behaved," I said and Penelope snorted, "if you can excuse me I'll be leaving," I said and started to walk away, "Good Day Principal Kelly," I added formally.

"Wait Stacey," Principal Kelly spoke up, "I think you should stay with UNESCO," she told me.

"But I decided to quit," I reminded her, "it is MY decision," I added more firmly.

"But still," Principal Kelly persisted, "I was told by Michelle that you're very active in the volunteer work and really encourage the girls to give their all in helping the less privileged," she added sweetly.

"Which is the leaders job," I said frankly, "Michelle shouldn't mind doing that herself," I said and smiled inwardly since I knew almost every member of UNESCO hated both Michelle and Penelope. Penelope being mean, spoilt and popular and Michelle being average but stock up and bitchy.

"Do you and Michelle have a problem?" Principal Kelly asked so sweetly that it was obviously fake.

"She's jealous," Penelope taunted.

"If I'm jealous, so is ninety-nine percent of the student population," I retorted and both the principal and Penelope's faces darkened.

"Michelle is an upstanding student," Principal Kelly, "any decent student would be begging to be her friend."

"I saw Penelope allow her at the popular table yesterday," I recalled, "I guess somebody cares," I added with a shrug.

"That only happened twice," Penelope pointed out, "it seems for some reason she otherwise always eats alone," she added staring at me.

"I just came this year," I said in defence, "I'm not to blame for her nearly zero school social life," I stated.

"You're not exactly drawing a crowd of friends," Penelope said coldly.

"My friends don't attend this school," I told her, "and those who are far away call me frequently and we visit each other when we can," I said.

"Is there a REASON why you don't have or make friends at this prestigious school?" Principal Kelly asked me.

"I don't usually make friends with people who know me after the age of eleven," I said, "plus I just don't socialize much in school."

"Don't be cheeky," Principal Kelly reprimanded, "I bet you just don't like anyone here," she added suspiciously.

"I would invite them to the Golden Globes if I could," I said with a grin.

"Because you think we're too stuck up to appear on more liberal award shows like MTV Movie or Music Awards," Penelope snapped, "you're pretty picky for someone who's insinuating that we're stuck up," she threw at me.

"I believe that your assumption of my girls is unfair," Principal Kelly declared, "my girls can be proper and still have fun," she continued, "the Literary Society seems to be quiet happy despite being stock up," she added.

"They're not stuck up," I said but knew I was lying, "they simply take their club seriously," I said proudly.

"Admit it, its snooze vill!" Penelope cried and got elbowed by her mother.

"I really think that you should apologize and rejoin UNESCO," Principal Kelly pursued.

"Well I think it's best I just stay away," I said nicely but my patience had wearied thin.

"Fine," Principal Kelly said formally, "but I warn you," she said, "your kind never make friends here," she said darkly.

"That's because my kind don't bother to look," I threw at her.

"Detention!" Principal Kelly cried angrily, "Tuesday Evening or right now for an hour!" she declared.

_Damn it! I have Sign Language Club on Tuesday!_

"Right now," I said slowly.

"I thought you were in a hurry to leave," Penelope put forward.

"Not necessarily to go home," I snapped.

"Fifteen more minutes!" Principal Kelly cried, "and I'll add an hour if you tell me that I can't," she added and Penelope giggled as I clenched a fist behind my back.

I made a banana peel appear and Penelope tripped on it and fell on her butt. Just then a few girls were passing by and laughed when they saw her fall. But laughter immediately disappeared when they saw the Principal.

"Go home before I give you garbage duty!" Principal Kelly shouted and the girls hurried off in fear, "I know you had something to with that," she snarled at me, "fifteen more minutes!"

"My ankle hurts mommy," Penelope whined and I noticed that she could barely stand on her right ankle and I had to hide a smile.

"My poor baby," Principal Kelly cooed, "you have two free periods on Monday," she snapped at me, "use one of them to come to my office to do filing for the hour," she told me, "now go home!" she shouted and I hurried off.

But just as I was about to exit the compound a hand grabbed my shoulder and when I turned around I was immediately punched in the face. I covered my cheek and stared into the eyes of my attacker.

Michelle's crazed green eyes stared right back at me.

"Twenty students," Michelle snarled, "just quit the club a minute ago," she told me, "one of them must've listened in and heard that you quit," she said, "because they told that they weren't going to stay in a club with a dog like me as a leader and you deciding not to help hold unto my leash," she said in a cracked voice, "they really told me that," she added in a cracked voice.

I simply boxed her in the face, punched her in the stomach and left the compound.

"Tell Penelope the punch was for her!" I shouted and continued on my way home.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions and Revelations

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 3: Decisions and Revelations

(Monday Morning)

I entered school carefully. I had just enjoyed my weekend because G911 was miraculously returned along with our ship. Admiral Degill was still angry with us but I didn't give a damn. But now I was returning to school after boxing Michelle in the face and punching her in the stomach last Friday. I knew that she had hit me first, but I still feared the wrath of Penelope and of course her mother, the Principal. I had told my mother everything earlier this morning and she was furious. She wouldn't condone me blemishing my school record, especially after finding out that everything went downhill after I missed another UNESCO

meeting because of being out on a mission. She told me that she'd ground me for LIFE if I got even a detention because of it. I sighed and walked to my locker.

"Hello Stacey," Michelle said icily from behind me and I whirled around, "you're not going to get away with hitting me," she hissed.

"You hit me first," I whispered back angrily, "you're guilty too."

"Which is the only reason why I didn't report you," Michelle told me, "I'm not blemishing my excellent record for trash like you," she spat and stormed off.

My face contorted as I struggled to control my anger.

"Temper, Temper," Principal Kelly said suddenly from behind and I nearly jumped in the air, "remember to come and help with the filing Stacey," she reminded me and walked away.

"Yes Principal Kelly," I said politely while secretly wanting to curse her off.

"You better be grateful that I don't tell my mommy what you and Michelle were talking about," Penelope spoke up and I turned to glare at her, "you better be," she added.

This is going to hurt later. But I'm so SICK and tired of having to see her around me. I'll be better off anyway.

"You know what," I said suddenly, "I am grateful," I lied, "and I'll show you just how **grateful **I truly am," I said and took off my Sign Language Club Badge, "I quit Sign Language Club," I said simply and dropped the badge in her hand, "does that satisfy you?" I asked her.

"This is your favourite club," Penelope said airily, "well I guess the beautiful ones always win," she said happily, "see you at my club," she teased, "NEVER!" she cried gleefully and skipped away happily.

I hurried to the bathroom after she had disappeared around a corner. I went into a far off stall and started to cry.

_Why does my ENTIRE life have to SUCK? Sign Language was my favourite club and I had to quit to both buy Penelope's permanent silence and to just have her bothering me less in order for me to preserve my sanity. I hope my MOTHER is happy. No detention for me. No, actually I do have detention. It's the detention called **LIFE**! My life is one BIG detention because it seems that NO matter WHAT I'm being punished about or for something. I'd be lying if I said nothing good happened in my life. But all these bad things cloud out the good and make me feel like dirt. Fucking worthless DIRT!_

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore then exited the bathroom just to hear the bell. I quickly used magic to make my eyes look like they usually did instead of the puffy reddish look that they had now from me crying. I reached class seconds before my Health Class teacher and sat quietly.

* * *

(After School) 

I walked off the school compound in a crabby mood. I had to do filing for Principal Kelly for THREE hours. She had me excused from two classes to do it and I decided not to mention it to my mother. I didn't want her angry with ME again. Just as I was about to turn a corner and make myself 'teleport' home my cell phone made a soft beeping noise. I groaned angrily and pulled out my cell from my inner jacket pocket. I saw the 'special' red button flashing and simply changed my physical appearance. Then I disappeared and when I reappeared in Admiral Degill's office I had on my Atomic uniform.

"Atomic Stacey reporting for duty!" I shouted formally and saluted.

"That wont be necessary," Admiral Degill responded to my surprise, "I'm calling you privately to inform you of something," he told me.

"What's that Admiral?" I asked curiously.

"As of February fifth of next year," Admiral Degill started, "Atomic officers will be allowed to decide whether or not they want to stay on the force," he revealed, "but before we can do that," he continued, "we'd like to have some new Atomics paired up with senior Atomic officers for hands on training," he said formally.

"You actually want to pair ME with someone?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," Admiral Degill responded, "I believe that all new Atomics can gain experience from their senior officers," he told me, "no matter their calibre," he added pointedly.

"Yes Admiral," I said knowing very well what he meant, "I'll do my best to show this new officer what being an Atomic is all about," I told him.

"See that you do," Admiral Degill said seriously, "and I need you to at least be around for the next six or seven missions consecutively," he said suddenly, "after that you can come in as often as possible."

"What does that mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I understand that some officers have problems with going on missions sometimes," Admiral Degill explained to me, "if after the next few mission you find yourself in a big fix about going to the others," he continued, "don't worry yourself about coming," he added kindly.

I felt myself start to have dark feelings. What did he mean by 'don't worry yourself about coming'?

_Is he trying to indirectly throw me off my team until I can decide for myself if I want to leave when the ban of quitting the Atomics is lifted? No. He couldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't! What am I kidding myself? This is Admiral Degill. He can't WAIT for me to leave. But how dare he do this! I bet he probably found the best new agent to pair me with. I can't believe he's being so sneaky about it! Jerk! _

"I'm certain that I'll come whenever **I **have a duty to perform," I said firmly, "but thank you for the concern," I added with a smile.

"Is there a problem?" Admiral asked as his face darkened slightly.

"No Admiral," I lied.

"You will meet this new agent tomorrow," Admiral Degill stated, "her name is Tiffany Fruit and she's also from your home planet by rights of birth but lives elsewhere," he said formally.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Classified," Admiral Degill responded.

"Is there anything else Admiral?" I asked formally.

"No," Admiral Degill told me, "you're dismissed."

"Yes Admiral!" I shouted formally and left his office.

_If he thinks that he can just throw me away likeuseless rubbish he better think again._

End Chapter 3

Reggae: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: A bad day and an interesting ...

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 4: A bad day and an interesting Proposition.

(Monday Evening)

I glumly entered my home and headed straight for my room. But I stopped when I heard my mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Come straight to kitchen 2 Stacey," Mrs. Carmichael commanded and I could pick up in my mother's tone that she was angry.

_What the** hell** did I do now?_

I dropped my school bag into a nearby chair and headed straight to kitchen 2. When I entered I noticed my mother leaning on one of the finely decorated white cabinets as she now glared at me.

"Why did you quit Sign Language Club?" Mrs. Carmichael demanded, her eyes were now small slits and her voice currently had an angry underlying hiss.

I looked away uncomfortably. No **way **could I tell her I did it to buy someone's silence.

"You did it because of that Atomic Place didn't you?" Mrs. Carmichael asked darkly and my eyes popped wide open, "don't lie to me," she snarled.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked feeling really scared.

"My sister Claire called today," Mrs. Carmichael said ignoring my question, "do you know that her blind son Marty; your cousin, won the Dark Magic World Tournament of Evil?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "while you flout around at a place where no one even likes or respect you," she added icily.

Tears welled in my eyes as my lower lip started to tremble.

"Why are you saying this mother?" I asked in a shaky voice, "you know that I…"

"Know what!" Mrs. Carmichael exploded, "that my daughter refuses to fully embrace her dark magic and witch heritage but is willing to run around in a space ship failing missions and making a fool of herself?" she demanded.

"I don't make a fool of myself," I whispered on the verge of tears.

"Then what do you do?" Mrs. Carmichael challenged and I refused to answer, "why wont you enter the dark magic tournaments?" she asked instead.

"I don't like using my magic powers the way they require you to use them in those competitions," I told her, "they use those tournaments to teach witches and wizards how to harm people and perform evil spells," I added.

"And what's wrong with that?" Mrs. Carmichael snapped, "may I remind you that I'm not exactly the witch of pink ponies and pretty puppies," she added.

"Daddy didn't like the use of Dark Magic especially if it was used to harm people," I countered as I started to feel angry.

"You're the dumbest witch in our family line," Mrs. Carmichael said suddenly and I gasped, "I can't believe fate took your more sensible and better brother and left me with you," she declared, "you are so pathetic and useless," she said in an angry whisper as she shook her head.

"So the truth comes out," I whispered and left the kitchen.

I teleported myself to a random place outside our house. I didn't know exactly where I was but decided to just walk along the sidewalk and look at the many elegant but simple homes that I passed by. I soon saw one where two kids were playing in the front yard. But upon closer inspection I noticed that one was a boy with brown hair and the other was a girl with her red hair in a ponytail. I raised a curious eyebrow as I watched from across the street.

"I told you these action figures were awesome Betty!" the boy declared excitedly.

I gasped. Could it be her?

"It is very interesting Noah," Betty admitted and I immediately recognized her voice, "is there a problem?" she asked suddenly and I realized that she now looked in my direction.

I quickly shook my head and walked away. I could feel both their eyes bearing down on my back. I was just grateful when a bend finally came and after I took it, I broke into a fast run disregarding some of the surprised faces of some of the residents. I soon saw an alley and hurried into it. When I was certain no one was around, I teleported myself to my bedroom. But then I changed my mind and teleported myself to the attic. I sat on one of the cobwebbed covered trunks and buried my head in my hands.

_Even here on earth Betty seems to have a **good** if not an **excellent** life. That boy probably means a lot to her. I can tell, and I bet that he really likes her. Who wouldn't? Betty always had that attraction that came with her butt kicking personality and perfection to succeed at missions. You wanted to either talk to her and make her your friend or harm her and be her biggest enemy. There was no easy in between. Her team mates love her, Admiral Degill worships her, my team would kill to have HER as their captain, almost everyone else on the force wanted to either be like her or BE her, and almost every villain wants to murder her. I'm just glad that I didn't go on auto stupid and let her hear my voice earlier. I after all only disguised certain aspects of my physical appearance, I never thought at the time to also disguise my voice. I remember years ago how at age four my Dad spoken about the Atomics as if they were super heroes. He never became one but secretly collected any info he could about them and told only my brother and I about it. He said that he had NEVER told any one else and not even our Mom knew. I was ecstatic but my brother was almost furious, he didn't like the idea of saving people instead of using his powers to steal and plunder. But Dad later spoke to me privately and made me promise to at least try to try out for the Atomics some day and only leave if I didn't like and without using magic or ANY form of illegal means. I had planned to leave since I had barely made it in and I was proving to be a mediocre member and captain after only half a month. But then the order was passed that disallowed us unless it was a dire situation. I wanted to leave anyway but I remembered my promise to my father and knew that I couldn't do it. So up to today I stay with the Atomics for chiefly that reason. I considered joining Maximus before trying out for the Atomics but when I checked out his thoughts of witches I was completely turned off. I decided to let him keep his faith and respect of science and mediocre creatures that would never allow him to defeat Atomic Betty. Plus his whole obsession now with blowing up the earth definitely quelled the possibility of me even CONSIDERING joining forces with him. I loved earth and it was also home to my friends and family. I wasn't going to join up with someone who wanted to BLOW IT UP!_

I sat up and sighed. I had so many thoughts floating in my exhausted head. I got up and started to walk around the attic. I had so many wonderful memories here. Sure the house was changed on the outside to fool people that it was a different mansion. But inside was mostly the same. Especially the attic. I could almost see myself at three running around the attic squealing as Daddy tried to catch me. Another memory showed my brother sticking out his tongue at me when we were four and he used his magic and made a higher stack than me. Mine hadn't reached half way to the ceiling when it fell. His nearly reached the roof and even when he went on top of it, the stack of old stuff that he had piled up together still didn't all.

_Wait, that wasn't a wonderful memory. Well I always was magically and academically inferior to my brother. Who am I kidding, I was inferior to him in everything. Dad had teased that I was better at letting go and having fun and that I had the better laugh. But what did that mean? What was important about being able to let loose and have fun better and your laugh being nicer and happier. It did upset my brother though. He had muttered that he could have just as much fun if he wanted to, just that he was too busy being smart. It was so unfair that he and Daddy died. It should've been Daddy and me. Daddy always loved me, he loved the both of us. But even I had to admit that if he could make a spot choice as to who was the better twin, he'd pick my brother. My mother didn't need to be given a spot choice; she was always very proud of his achievements and quiet often subdued with mine. Dad tried to make up for it, I could tell. But with him gone now, it doesn't matter. How can someone feel god knowing that their dead siblings holds a higher place in their surviving parent's heart? Guess I'll find out as I get older, but right now I wouldn't mind if I just dropped **dead**._

I sighed and rose to my feet as I headed out of the attic. But when I opened it I saw someone I hadn't expected to see. It was Minimus. I gasped and stepped back, hoping to GOD that he wouldn't recognize me.

"Uh Hi," Minimus said fearfully and I realized that his scared and polite side was speaking, "you must be the daughter," he added.

I nodded quickly as I realized that he was here obviously to speak with my mother who kept contact with many crooks across the galaxy.

"Cat got your tongue?" another male voice asked and I realized that his daring and rue side had taken over.

I simply stuck my tongue at him and disappeared. I reappeared by the front door and exited the house to walk around our lush expansive property. I suddenly felt comfortable and peaceful among the plants and foliage that didn't care if I were a horrible agent or not an **evil **enough witch.

"Hello Stacey," Maximus spoke up from behind me and I spun around, "don't worry," he continued, "your mother's sworn me to secrecy," he added and I quickly realized that he knew who I really was.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously as I took a step back from him, "how did you get here?" I demanded.

"Your mother teleported me here," Maximus explained simply, "it's a pretty simple world," he commented as he looked around him, "but very beautiful, I'll admit."

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked, "hit jewellery stores, steal priceless artefacts…" I started to ask.

"Sorry Miss Stacey," Maximus responded, "but your current **job** disallows me the luxury of **trusting** you," he told me.

"Whatever," I muttered and continued to walk around the property.

"You know." Maximus said as he followed me, "I have a job proposition for you," he added.

"I'm **NOT **going to help you blow up the Earth," I told him pointedly.

"That's no longer my main aim," Maximus said dismissively, "I'd like to hire you to top my security division," he revealed to me, "magic allowed," he added.

"I'm **still **an Atomic," I reminded him.

"Not after they raise their little **ban**," Maximus countered, "don't answer right away," he said quickly before I could respond, "think about it," he suggested then left me alone with my thoughts.

I watched his disappearing form and wondered if I could even trust him.

_Wait a minute. I'm not actually **considering **to work with Maximus, am I. But he seems interested in my powers and even directly said that I could use them in his service. But how do I just put aside all that I've learned and gained from the Atomics despite the bad times that I've had with them? If I join up with Maximus, I'll not only be stomping on Atomic morality but also disappointing my Father. But should I let a **dead** man determine my destiny? He's still my Father but he and my brother are gone and I'm already keeping my promise to him by staying in the Atomics until the ban is over, aren't I? Maximus's offer is interesting but I think I'll stay with the Atomics until the ban is over and decide it from there._

End Chapter 4

Barry I. Grauman: Wow. I update today and you just reviewed yesterday. Glad you enjoy this story and I'm happy to have one more fan. So you've noticed Stacey's umm 'blunders' and she's still an Atomic mainly because of the ban and also because despite her lack of abilities hasn't proved traitorous to the Atomics. Notice you're anxious about Atomic Betty in this fic. While she won't be in this story a whole lot, she has her own role to play (let's leave it at that for now). Hope you liked the update! I'm so happy that they've FINALLY added Atomic Betty to the cartoon list! I've been advocating for this cartoon, MEGAS XLR and Puffy Ami Yumi. So far the first two have been added so I'll just keep advocating for Puffy Ami Yumi until it too is added to the list.

_MikariStar_: Seems to be the longest so far. Glad you like the story and what I've done with Atomic Stacey's character. Hope to get another review from you with this update.

_Prominence Flare_: Glad you like the story and as for Stacey going evil….well you've read what I've done. Hope you liked it. Read and Review in your free time.


	6. Chapter 5: Tiffany

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 5: Tiffany

(Tuesday after school)

I exited school with a sad sigh. I still had a lot to mull over with my **mother** revealing her true **feelings** about (towards) me, the new recruit I was supposed to meet today and only being a member of just Literary Club now since I had to quit Sign Language to get Penelope's silence. All this happened yesterday but my feelings and thoughts weren't able to quell down and rest. I got through school okay but I could barely concentrate in classes when most of my mind was elsewhere.

"At least I'm out of school now," I muttered to myself as I dragged my feet along the sidewalk, "now I can just go to the little coffee shop by the alley on the other side of town," she continued, "a trench coat and hat will be enough to hide my identity from prying eyes," she estimated, "I'll just teleport myself there when I'm out of sight," she added.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard someone whisper and I nearly jumped out of skin and turned around, "hi."

"Jet you frightened me!" I exploded at my friend who lived in a witch and wizard populated city unlike myself, "aren't you supposed to be going to **Wizarding School,**" I said testily.

"You're a barrel of laughs," Jet responded sarcastically, "what's wrong?" he asked when I looked away.

Suddenly I heard a familiar beeping and nearly screamed outwardly.

"I've got to go Jet," I told him and hurried off leaving my blonde haired seventeen year-old friend alone on the side walk, "call my cell later!" I cried as I turned a corner.

I then hurried into an abandoned store, which was often used by teens to make out since no one seemed to be returning for it (the store).

Unfortunately I ran in on two older teens making out. I quickly muttered an apology and hurried through another nearby door, which led to the upstairs section of the store. After checking for anymore 'unexpected guest', I teleported myself to Degill's Office.

"Atomic Stacey reporting for duty!" I cried and saluted.

"You're late," Admiral Degill hissed, "no excuses!" he shouted before I could explain, "turn around and meet Tiffany Fruit," he instructed and I did.

I saw a petite green haired girl with dark blue eyes that looked even darker against her slightly tanned Caucasian skin. She stood five foot four and looked no more than twelve with her smooth and delicate facial features. She wore a uniform like myself even though she also wore a golden broach that was in the shape of an Egyptian pyramid and an inscription, which looked like two cats fighting. I couldn't help but look at her green hair and I was surprised when she started to laugh.

"It was blonde before if you're curious," Tiffany said to me and I realized that she had a strong feminine voice despite her small frame and innocent face, "I've heard much about you Stacey," she continued, "and I'm glad to be on board your team," she told me and stuck out her hand.

"Are you **sure **that you're talking about my team?" I whispered to her so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Tiffany said with a hearty laugh, "Good or bad I love being on a team in the Atomics," she stated, "and besides," she said more seriously, "a not so perfect team really brings me a challenge now doesn't it?" she asked but ended her sentence in a hiss that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah," I responded carefully, "did you volunteer or were you selected after some special training?" I asked her.

"Oh no," Tiffany said shaking her head, "I was called personally," she revealed, "my skills and abilities are **highly **revered on **my **home planet."

"Great," I said and noticed a slight crack in my voice.

_Selected personally! And without prior training or scrutiny? I might as well be working with Atomic Betty! This girl's gonna make me look like a total **ass**!_

"Ahem," Admiral Degill said suddenly and I turned my attention back to him, "now that introductions have been made," he stated and I had to **wonder **what **his** definition of introduction was, "let me tell you the mission," he said formally, "on planet Ingnopia which is not far from our own space station," he started, "Maximus is enslaving the inhabitants and forcing them to mine yellow Ingrock, one of the most valuable minerals in the Universe," he told us, "unfortunately, once a certain amount of yellow Ingrock has been mined, the Ing Air will deplete and the Ingnopians will die within twenty-four hours," he said, "and Ingnopians can't LIVE anywhere where there isn't Ing Air and only THEIR planet has it."

"Me and my team will ensure that the Ingnopians are saved Admiral!" I shouted and saluted.

"I will personally see to it that none of the Ingnopians will diefrom air depletion," Tiffany added and I looked to see that she hadn't even said Admiral or saluted.

_Who does she think **she** is! Admiral Degill deserves the **outmost** respect. Even **I **don't like him but will show him the deserved respect that his rank demands. _

"Carry on," Admiral Degill responded not reprimanding Tiffany for her lack of respect.

My team, the new **recruit **and I left Admiral Degill's office.

"How come you didn't salute Degill?" Bart asked Tiffany and voiced a question that I also had.

"He's not high ranking where I'm from," Tiffany said dismissively, "he knows that," she added before anymore questions could be asked.

"Oh," Bart said and nodded even though I could see that he like **me** was still rather confused.

We all boarded the ship and set course for planet Ingnopia. We left our cloud ship in the air and descended in a small craft shaped like a bird which was owned by Tiffany.

"It's good to have small crafts shaped like animals from the planet, "she told us as she drove it, "this craft I've nicknamed Shifto since it can shape shift to any rather popular animal from the planet it's on and also change according to our mission," she boasted, "right now I've instructed it to avoid suspicion," she added.

I noticed that the rest of my team was taking in every word. Even G911 was impressed and he usually isn't easy to impress **anything **upon. I smiled kindly and pretended to be happily taking in everything she told us. Inside I hated her and I was jealous.

_If I **could **use **MY **powers, I'd show **HER **something impressive._

"We've landed," Tiffany announced cheerily and I could barely keep myself from rolling my eyes to the obvious, "you have your disguises?" she asked and the others responded 'yes' cheerily while I did in monotone.

"Is there something wrong?" Tiffany asked me as we slipped on our cloaks to disguise ourselves as prophets.

"She's just jealous," Bart put forward.

"I am not!" I exploded my face burning.

"I wouldn't blame her if she was," Tiffany said surprising me, "you didn't want to be an Atomic in the first place did you?" she asked me and I froze.

"What?" Glenissa asked speaking for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked around uncomfortably.

"I know Stacey," Tiffany said and I could feel my heart fall to my feet.

"You know **nothing**," I snarled feeling my anger rising especially when she grinned and I saw happiness dancing in her eyes; I hadn't been truly happy for days and this **_thing _**was grinning at me.

"Okay," Tiffany said with a shrug and my anger quickly subsided to confused shock, "if we all have on our disguises let's go meet Maximus," she said and opened the craft.

After she quickly double-checked for anyone nearby, the rest of us exited the craft and followed her briskly.

Soon we came to a red tent with a design of Maximus on it with a crown on his head and subjects at his feet.

_He's humble._

We entered the tent with Glenissa at the front.

Glenissa quickly used her cat shape-shifting powers and shape shifted into a black cat with glowing green eyes and razor sharp claws (she can only shape shift into a **different** cat, nothing more).

"Who are **you**?" Minimus's rude side snapped as Maximus looked up at us with suspicious interest.

I noticed that Maximus squinted at us but Tiffany had assured us that Maximus wouldn't be able to see our faces because once the cloak was being worn NO one could see who was inside it because the wearer's physical body was cloaked with an 'unseeable' darkness.

"We are prophets oh Mighty Maximus," G911 spoke in a voice, which almost perfected a human high non-mechanical life form.

"That's made up," Minimus's rude side accused.

"Quiet Minimus," Maximus ordered, "please give us your prophecy," he said respectfully but still looked at us apprehensively.

I bet the only reason that he's not calling security is that he knows like the other villains that Atomic Betty is stranded on Pluto fighting an Ice Princess gone bad.

"I prophecy," Tiffany started as she stepped forward and Glenissa hissed several causing Maximus to look at her like he thought she was insane, "that you will be very rich after mining the minerals here," she continued as she waved her arms and I saw pink dust start to fly around her, "if you get the **CHANCE**!" she screamed suddenly her right hand rose in the air.

I was surprised that Maximus did so as well. He cried out and held unto the throne he had been sitting on as he now floated in the air. The others looked at me in surprise since this wasn't part of the plan. But then a horde of Maximus's soldiers ran into the tent and with the exception of Glenissa and G911; who slipped out to free the prisoners, Bart and I fought the soldiers. I ducked a soldier and kicked another in the face. One grabbed me by my leg and flipped me so painfully on my back that I felt something snap. The pain was intense and as I cringed and slowly opened my eyes to see Bart and Tiffany fighting the soldiers in perfect unison, both fighting and using their physical combat skills in ways I just could not. Then I heard it, I heard laughing. I turned my head (she's in too much pain to stand up) to see a group of Maximus's soldier's laughing at me. **LAUGHING **at ME! I closed my eyes as my lips started to quiver. I started to feel a tear fall down my cheek, but suddenly I felt another feeling of emotion washing over me. I momentarily felt nothing then I felt what washed over me consume my very being. It was **_RAGE_**.

"**STOP LAUGHING**!" I screamed and felt a strong surge of power escape me and all I saw for a while was white nothingness.

When it all cleared I quickly blinked to get back my full vision. I looked around to see that every soldier was lying on the ground; their bodies twisted, bloodied, and broken, dead. I saw that Tiffany and Bart were looking around in confusion.

"Who did **that**?" Bart asked.

Tiffany continued to look around then her eyes fell on me.

"Did you do this?" Tiffany asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"Of course Captain couldn't have done it!" Bart shouted at Tiffany, "this had to be the work of a witch," he added.

"And witches aren't allowed into the Atomics," I also added as I jumped to my feet and quickly realized that I wasn't in ANY pain at ALL.

Tiffany looked at me suspiciously. Then she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Let's just get Maximus and head back to the craft," Tiffany stated and I proceeded towards Maximum to cuff him.

But Maximus screamed and clutched unto the still floating throne.

"What's wrong with him?" Bart asked in confusion.

"Maybe he **scared **of **someone**," Tiffany voiced and I could pick up by her **tone **who she **likely **thought that was.

"Maximus calm down," I whispered to him hoping he'd realize that I wouldn't hurt him, "the dust Tiffany used will wear off in a few more minutes and you'll be back on the ground," I told him, "you're just going to jail, I promise."

"Atomic Betty present and ready to give…." I heard a voice start to say from the entrance, "Oh God," she said as I turned to face her, "what happened here?" she demanded and I noticed that she was pointing at the dead bodies.

I immediately gulped. It finally hit me for the first time that it was **I **who killed all those soldiers. And judging from all the broken bodies and blood sticking out or seeping through their red armour, this wasn't Maximus's robotic soldier force at all. I had murdered real live beings.

I'm a murderer.

"We don't know Betty," Tiffany responded.

"Are you okay?" Sparky asked and I quickly realized that he was speaking to me and I jumped, "you look a bit **pale**," he told me.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine Sparky," I responded, "so how did you guys get here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The villain had a change of heart and to repay us she made our ship extra fast and Admiral Degill told us to meet you guys here," Sparky said so fast I barely picked it all up.

"So where's…?" I started to ask.

"He stayed behind," Spark said almost excitedly.

"He had tried Earth coffee," Atomic Betty explained and I quickly understood why he was so hyper.

"Let's arrest Maximus," I said but when I turned around I noticed that Tiffany already had him cuffed.

"I was just excited about making an arrest the first day," Tiffany said with a laugh.

I could feel a surge of anger and jealously rise from within me. But I pushed it down. Tiffany arrest Maximus fair and square. I could easily guess who would be the new leader of my group once I decided to retire or if Admiral Degill would finally tire of me totally and give me the boot.

"Great job Tiffany," I said with a smile, "I'm proud of you," I added.

"Well it's not like she needs **your** approval," Glenissa said as she entered and I glared at her, "well I'm guessing you saved the day Tiffany," she said coldly.

"Actually we all worked together," Tiffany told her, "and the soldiers are all dead for some strange reason," she added as she looked at the dead bodies fearfully.

"They're dead!" Sparky screamed.

"A little slow on the uptake aren't we," Bart said bluntly.

"I'm guessing you guys got to the locals?" I asked formally.

"Yes," Glenissa responded, "the plan **Tiffany **thought up worked **perfectly** and every local was saved," she told me.

"Guess it turned out better than when you guys tried to save the Calmanese with me in charge?" I asked her.

"What?" Glenissa asked.

"Nothing," I said, "let's get Maximus to the ship, ensure everything is safe, and then get a ship to come for the bodies," I ordered, "then we can go back and tell Admiral Degill that we were successful on our mission."

"Are you okay ?" Glenissa asked and I realized that my voice had cracked slightly.

I simply nodded and just as G911 entered I directed him outside and followed him silently as I willed my hidden tears to stay hidden for a little while longer.

End Chapter 5

MikariStar: Well you seem to sympathise with Stacey after what happened to her last chapter. Yes the pressure on Stacey is rising and it won't get lower anytime soon. You believe Stacey's **MOM **is trying to get her a new **job **so that she turns evil huh? Great theory, you'll just have to keep reading to see if that's true or not. And you think Stacey should worry more about her mother than Maximus. Good point. Thanks for your comments and I'll update hopefully by next week.

Barry I. Grauman: Yes Maximus gave Stacey an offer. Uh when I said Stacey teleported herself to a random place outside her house, I was mysterious about it because I didn't want to give anything away. She actually teleported herself outside her neighbourhood, sorry if I made you think otherwise. Yes this story is getting more complicated as more things into Stacey's way and well pretty much in her face. Calling me by my user name are you

'Barry I. Grauman'? Few bother to do that or call me 'Reggae' for short (I do that often too), thanks for making the effort. Yes Stacey wants to honour her Father and that's really the major reason she's lasted being an Atomic for so long. Anxious about Stacey's next move. This new chapter should make you even more anxious (you'll see). . And you'll just have to wait and see Betty's role in this fic. I'm so excited that you feel that I'm keeping all readers at the edge of their seats. I'll update as soon as possible. Aww, thanks for thanking me about the comments I made last chapter. That was really nice of you. Well thank you for your detailed comments yet again and I hope to get another review from you when I update.

Prominence Flare: Thanks for enjoying the chapter and thinking of it as 'cool'. The whole 'mother hating only daughter' scenario wrenched at you a bit? Awesome! That's what I was going for! Glad you noticed and yes I'll keep going. Thank you for commenting and I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Negative Surprises

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 6: **Negative** Surprises

(5pm at the Carmichael's Residence)

I stepped onto the property and walked up the door. I had teleported myself into an alley and had to 'Mission Impossible' myself home (without being seen- how many students want to be seen in an alley wearing their **uniform**?) since I refused to use my powers any further. I was still scared of what had happened when my powers exploded and killed **all **those soldiers. I was **NOT **a **_Murderer_**. I still battled with those feelings as I dug my hand into my pockets and eventually found my home keys. After letting myself in I hurried straight for my room. I closed the door behind me feeling safe.

"Safety is an illusion," I heard a voice say and I turned to see G911, "Hello, **Stacey**," he said to me formally.

"G9…!" I started to scream but stopped and looked around fearfully, "you can't **be **here," I told him sharply but his robotic body (which remember readers is only a **head**) just continued to float in my room without a care.

"I came to see you," G911 responded as if I had never spoken, "why do you look different?" he asked suddenly and realized that I no longer had the orange hair and sky blue eyes which I disguised myself with every time I was on duty for the Atomics.

"Uh I Um," I said unable to think of an excuse, "I can look however I like," I snapped at G911, "**you **however can't go stalking people in their bedroom," I whispered.

"I have to talk to you about Tiffany," G911 said and my ears perked up, "you're interested in **her** too," he observed.

_I wouldn't use the word **interested**. _

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think she's a good agent?" G911 asked and I nodded, "really?"

"Of course, she's the best," I said struggling to understand why G911 was so interested in **MY **opinion.

"Great!" I heard a voice cry that didn't sound like G911 even though it came from his floating head.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously after a moment of surprise.

"I have powers too!" the voice cried enthusiastically and after a flurry of green dust I saw Tiffany where G911 once stood, "Hi Stacey," she said with a devious grin.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I took an offensive stance.

"Oh please," Tiffany said with a laugh, "I can kill that with **one **move," she told me.

"What do you want?" I repeated more harshly.

"Temper, Temper," Tiffany said calmly and I snarled at her, "you don't want people to know you're a witch," she said and I quickly lost the stance and stiffened, "a witch getting in unknown to the heads of the Atomics," she continued, "not impossible," she admitted as she started looking around my room, "but mainly unheard of," she said as she ran her hand along the mahogany bed head of my Queen Size bed.

"What do you…?" I started to ask a third time but in a small voice with fearful tears in my eyes.

"Why did you kill those men?" Tiffany interrupted as she sat on my bed and started bouncing on it.

"That was an accident," I told her firmly, "I'm not a killer," I added seriously.

"So you're just fickle with your powers like you are with **everything **else?" Tiffany asked and I felt my **blood** start to boil, "I can only do magic with the dust and I'm a memory shape shifter," she revealed to me, "I can shape shift and act exactly like people I can remember," she explained.

"Are you here to intimidate me?" I asked formally, "report me to Admiral Degill?"

"Why would I **want **to do that?" Tiffany asked me angelically but I didn't buy it, "I just think you should be more **careful **with your powers," she said with a shrug, "you did murder those aliens back there with it?" she asked.

"It was an accident," I said through gritted teeth.

"Degill wouldn't see it that way," Tiffany said, "in fact," she continued, "he'd use it to further spread his thoughts and hatred towards witches," she stated.

"Yeah," I said almost absentmindedly because I knew she was telling the truth.

"Well you **better **not let it happen again," Tiffany said firmly, "I'll be damned if **my** team gets in trouble or **fired **because of **you**."

"Yeah I…" I started to agree but stop, "wait a second," I said, "**your **team?" I asked her.

"Well I could be just as good a captain as you," Tiffany responded.

"No one denied that," I told her frankly, "but as long as **I'm **an Atomic," I said pointedly, "I **will **be captain," I added.

"And how **long **will **that **be?" Tiffany challenged.

"Until I quit," I snapped at her.

"Or fired," Tiffany countered.

"You'd **like **that **wouldn't **you?" I snarled, "well know this," I continued, "you'll always be my **replacement**," I said victoriously, "and I already **knew **that you **only **have **powers **when you **use **that **dust **of yours," I said and Tiffany went red, "hope **none **of it spills into your underwear and turn a certain **something** in a roaring dragon," I added and Tiffany squeaked and covered her area then realized what she did as I laughed at her and she growled at me.

"You **will **pay for that," Tiffany shrieked and pointed at me, "I just won't tell Degill on you because I don't want **our** team getting into **any **trouble," she told me, "I **actually **have friends on it," she spat.

Suddenly the door to my room flew open and my mother ran inside with a gun. I shrieked but then I noticed that Tiffany was shaking but at the same time standing **very **still. I quickly realized that the gun was **pointed **at **her**.

"Mom?" I asked, "what are **you **doing?" I asked her carefully.

"**Where** did **you** get that **DUST** from!" Mrs. Carmichael screamed at Tiffany.

"It was created by my **mother**," Tiffany said tearfully, "the type I had just used is still in it's testing stages," she added.

"Well don't use it around my daughter!" Mrs. Carmichael shouted at her, "now go home!"

Tiffany nodded then pressed a button on a small mechanical device on her hip and disappeared.

"What's wrong with **YOU**!" I screamed, "do you **know **what you have done?" I demanded angrily.

"I just saved your life that dust is made from a plant nicknamed 'witches poison'," Mrs. Carmichael explained.

"What?" I asked in barely a whisper and then I coughed, "my throat hurts," I said as I felt my throat suddenly go on fire.

"Come here," Mrs. Carmichael instructed and pulled me by my hand, "you've been exposed to a potent amount of the stuff," she told me as I started to feel light headed, "it can cause even **advanced **witches to temporarily lose control of their powers after exposure to it," she continued, "especially when they're sad, overly excited or angry."

I could barely hear my mother talking as I felt worse and worse. But then I **immediately** picked up on her last sentence.

_Lose control especially when sad, too excited or angry? Wait a second! I got angry because those **soldiers**! That means that it was all…_

End Chapter 6

**Reggae**: If you're wondering Stacey's lost consciousness. You have to read the **next **chapter to find out what happens (no she's not going to die. That would be a sprung up bad ending – it's **her **story it would have to end if she died. This story might end up being between fifteen to twenty chapters long) next.

Barry I. Grauman: Thanks again for complimenting me on my 'kind words'. That's really nice of you. You can call me either of the two, I don't mind. Glad you can see the conflict and yes Tiffany is **too **perfect. That's why she's the perfect person to play the new recruit on Stacey's team. To bring more conflict and **spice **to the story. Yes I can see why Stacey's accidental murder of the guards would not sit well with you. Murder is **wrong **after all. But at the same time you understand **why **she used her powers against the guards. Very objective reading, I like that. And you can see how **different **she is from Betty. Wow, you could **see **Maximus's expression of fear as he floated on the throne. Awesome! I **love** making my readers able to visualize what's happening as they read. You believe the chapter was very **intense**, great! If Tiffany knows that Stacey's a witch? Chapter 6 will make that known. Is Tiffany doing a better job as a Galactic Guardian with **her **abilities? I'll let **you **be the judge of that. Well the wait for 'the **next **thrilling instalment' is over! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing 'Barry'. Can't wait for your next review.

Prominence Flare: A **little **slip? Well I can **see **that you enjoy dark stuff in stories. Well **join **the club because so do I! Well fellow dark reader I'm going to recommend a story by me that should satiate your **dark **side a bit while you wait for the next chapter of this story. It's called 'The Horror of Popularity' by Death's Soulmate (my **other **profile). It's a Fairly Odd Parents (FOP) story and has a **lot **of darkness in it. I also have a Community there that I use for **dark **FOP fics. I have dark fics here (at reggaeshikotama) like 'Illusions', 'Get Away', 'It Happens' and 'A Red flame blown out' (all Teen Titans), along with 'KND: RUN' (Codename: KND) and my one-shot fic 'Death' (Inuyasha). But my FOP fic is the darkest of them all. Check any of them if you want and if you want dark fics by other authors I'll tell you some in my next comment.

Back to commenting. You've **made **your opinion of Tiffany **pretty **clear. So you find Stacey losing it cool. That's quite fine and your opinion is **definitely **different from the other reviewers, which is cool with me since I **love **variety. Don't mind different because I'm different too. Ah yes, the love of carnage in stories. Another thing we also share. Yes I know **now **that **you'd **find the last part of that chapter pleasing. Keep going? Definitely! Will Stacey snap? Will she **withdraw **from the world and become suicidal? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. Trust me, it wont be **that **type of ending. Those **SUCK**! Therefore they **don't **sit well with **me **either. Glad you enjoyed chapter five and I'm anxious to find out what you think of **this **chapter.

MikariStar: Still suspicious of Stacey's Mom huh? Well yes, Mrs. Carmichael spoke to Maximus **before **and they have **plenty** to talk about since they're **both** criminals. Well you and Barry seem to have pitied Maximus in some way, even though you seem to **pity **him more. That's fine with me. Maximus is still alive. I'm a cat lover too (even though my story might not show that), and you like **Glenissa**? Well that was unexpected. Well Glenissa isn't going to be nicer to Stacey anytime soon. Yes Tiffany's a show off. Yeah she's a bit like Penelope, I'll admit that. Oh yes, stress **is **getting to Stacey and she just couldn't hold back when her powers unleashed (or exploded) and she couldn't hold it back. I'm waiting for your next review.

P.S.: I actually completed this chapter Friday May 6, 2005. But due to some **events**, I wasn't able to upload it until today Monday May 9, 2005.


	8. Chapter 7: Recovering and Ratted Out

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 7: Recovering and Ratted Out

(One Week Later)

I coughed again as I slowly left school. It was my first day back and I barely got through the day. The first three days after I got sick were **horrendous**.My mother had to us **all** sorts of treatments and spells to both save my **life **and help my body **actually **recover. Tiffany had contacted me yesterday and told me that thankfully Atomic Betty went into a sneezing fit at home and it was found out by the Galactic Guardians that Tiffany's dust has a rare negative effect on Earthlings. So she was able to mention my illness and claim that I must've had a worse reaction to the dust than Atomic Betty. Tiffany was now on probation but until I came back she was the leader of my team. That in the end really **irked **me.

Suddenly I heard a familiar beeping and groaned.

_He's not to contact me for two weeks. What the hell does he want?_

I took out my cell and decided to speak to Admiral Degill first instead of just teleporting myself to him.

"Hello Sir," I said as I walked briskly towards a lonely part of the street, "what's the problem?" I asked.

"Your team has been captured by the Rexonese," Admiral Degill told me, "I need you to free them."

"But I'm still ill Sir," I reminded him, "surely agents like Atomic Betty are **better **suited for such a mission," I said then broke into a fit of coughing, "I'm just not well enough Sir," I said hoarsely.

"Are your powers intact?" Admiral Degill asked and I suddenly went pale, "yes Stacey, I know," he revealed.

"Tiffany told you didn't she!" I screamed angrily, "how dare she after using that stupid powder and almost causing ….."

"For there to be one less witch in the world?" Admiral Degill asked and I gasped, "sorry," he apologized, "you know that my opinions about witches is (negatively) absolute," he reminded her.

"Well if I **didn't **before I'd know now," I said angrily, "so what am I, fired?" I asked him.

"No," Admiral Degill responded, "but I have to take away your captaincy."

"What!" I exploded, "I can **stay** but you're taking my **captaincy **away from me?" I demanded incredulously, "so what the hell am I going to be then?"

"Manners Stacey," Admiral Degill warned, "**You'll** be working under the newly appointed Atomic Tiffany," he told me.

"Like **hell **I will," I snapped, "I'm not working under that conniving monster!" I declared.

"Stacey!" Admiral Degill shouted at me, "you **will** show respect for your new superior," he ordered.

"Like hell I will!" I snapped and hung up.

_They can save **themselves**. _

I furiously walked to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

(Later at 6 pm at the Carmichael Residence)

I stepped out of the shower and slipped on my white robe. The hot shower had felt so nice and warm against my skin. It seemed for a moment that I had no more troubles. But I knew that was far from the reality. I had cussed off Admiral Degill. He'd want my blood now.

I reached for a towel to wipe my hair. Suddenly I heard shouting.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my mother demand, "get out of my house!" she screamed.

I quickly wrapped a towel around my headed and hurried downstairs to the front door. I was shocked by what I saw.

Several Galactic Guardian Police Enforcers (GGPE) were scouring living room of my house.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully as I stepped down the last few stairs.

The GGPE turned or hurried back into the room to face me. All sixteen of them.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked them.

"Ahem," one of them, a male with ghostly pale skin and glowing yellow eyes said formally, "we're here for the former Captain Atomic Stacey Carmichael," he told me.

"I'm her," I responded, "what's the charge?" I asked since this group only did detaining and arrests.

"Charge?" Mrs. Carmichael asked incredulously.

"It's okay mom," I told her, "please go to your room."

"My room…!" Mrs. Carmichael started to protest.

"Mom please," I said firmly and after looking me closely in the eye she nodded and left for another area of the house.

"It's a good thing that it all happened you know," I heard a voice say and I immediately recognized it as Tiffany's, "the whole accident involving the death of several of Maximus's minions," she said.

"What about it?" I asked coldly.

"The Board has decided to allow witches and wizards or warlocks," Tiffany informed me, "and I'm certain that you know that I'm **Atomic **Tiffany now."

"Not in **this **house!" I shouted.

"Bitter, Bitter," Atomic Tiffany chastised, "Warrior Princesses usually have underlings who disrespect them severely punished **and** imprisoned," she said seriously.

"Warrior Princess?" I asked.

"One of seven on my planet," Atomic Tiffany said proudly, "we're higher than **all **military men; like your **Admiral **Degill, most people on the precious board that **runs **the Galactic Guardians, and my planet is one of the top three major sponsors," she listed proudly, "and don't **think **that my position is one of barbarity," she said curtly, "it's the best fighters and minds and we're all well cultured," she declared, "except for two (as in two aren't well cultured)," she added dismissively.

"So what do you want with me?" I asked her emotionlessly.

"It seems to Degill that you might quit your job with the Atomics," Atomic Tiffany stated.

"You're the big Atomic now," I said, "why would you care about what** I** do?"

"The Galactic Guardians want to see how witches work within the Galactic Guardians," Atomic Tiffany told me, "you're one of the 'test subjects' dare I say of whether or not witches should be **allowed **to join the Atomics."

I immediately snorted.

"Do you really **expect **me to **use **my powers after all this?" I demanded.

"So you're saying that you **wouldn't **use your powers for the Atomics?" Atomic Tiffany asked me.

"Not now!" I shouted.

"But you do **know **that you're not allowed to officially leave **before **the ban is lifted," Atomic Tiffany reminded me.

"Oh please," I snapped, "you were obviously my replacement from the very beginning," I said frankly, "and Deg…Admiral Degill said that after a few missions I **didn't **have to **show **up," I added.

"But don't you think that's **unfair**?" Atomic Tiffany asked, "you **do **have a **right **to be there for all missions," she continued, "you **were **the original Captain after all".

"Were is right," I said bitterly, "am I under arrest?" I asked.

"You are if you quit," Atomic Tiffany responded, "and purposely miss anymore missions," she added.

"Well you got out of that **fix **Admiral Degill told me about," I pointed out to her, "you **obviously **don't need me," I told her.

"It would've been easier with your witch powers and Bart and G911 got injured," Atomic Tiffany informed me and I gasped, "not severely," she let me know, "Bart has to spend the night in the infirmary," she said, "but he'll be out by tomorrow," she added.

"Well I'm glad they'll be alright," I said formally, "and I also guess that I'm under arrest then."

"Well I think you should at least get dressed," another GGPE pointed out, "we don't carry in **under clad **persons," she explained.

"Why should we care about what **she **wears," Atomic Tiffany said boldly, "she can be fitted into a prison uniform when we arrive at the Galactic Guardians Prison," she said.

"Technically she can't be arrested," the same GGPE spoke up again, "Admiral Degill broke several Galactic Guardian Codes by telling Stacey that she didn't have to come after a few missions **just **because you were a great potential replacement," she declared, "Stacey can appeal her arrest since Admiral Degill's behaviour gave Stacey reason to be potentially angered and having possible feelings that could **lead **her to not only leave before the ban's over but also lead her to possibly betraying the Galactic Guardians like many **better **and less **loyal **Atomics have done over the years."

"Who are you?" Atomic Tiffany asked.

"GGPE Alexandra Yentil Mizertater Yunkonomo of the Trikamore Galaxy," Alexandra responded and I noticed that her sky blue skin had the white tattooed markings of Trika 7 from the Trikamore Galaxy, "and I'm simply informing Stacey of what she has a **right **to know."

"And what is that?" Atomic Tiffany snapped, "how to escape?" she asked darkly.

"Our ways, codes, and traditions are different within the Galactic Guardian than on **your **planet Warrior Princess Tiffany," Alexandra informed her, "we allow the arrested **and **detained the **right** to know **everything **about their arrest or detention," she continued, "unlike your planet which doesn't even allow appeals unless it's **certain **individuals," she added.

"Enough!" Atomic Tiffany cried as I successfully kept a straight face, "you will **NOT **speak badly of **MY **planet!" she screamed.

"How can **I **speak badly of **your **planet when what **I** said is **really **apart of **your **planet's laws?" Alexandra asked frankly.

"I know what you mean underneath that!" Atomic Tiffany screamed even louder, "my planet's supreme and perfect!" she shouted, "**PERFECT**!"

I noticed that most if not all of the GGPE were now looking at her as if she were insane. She must've noticed that too because she soon cleared her throat and tried to calm herself down despite her deeply reddened face.

"You're under arrest," Atomic Tiffany told me, "you can get dressed," she said, "or come in that robe," she said with a grin.

I quickly used my powers and I was wearing a white sleeveless blouse, blue denim jeans and white sneakers. My brown hair was orange again and braided and my eyes were again blue instead of grey.

"Wearing your **disguise **again?" Atomic Tiffany asked me with a superior tune.

"I can," I responded, "unless you **ratted **on me about that too."

"I didn't," Atomic Tiffany claimed, "let's go," she said and turned to leave.

I nodded to the GGPE who escorted me quietly out of the mansion.

End Chapter 7

Reggae: Wow I last updated this May 9, 2005 and uplaoaded this chapter May 25, 2005. Sorry for the late update.

Prominence Flare: Oh yes, Tiffany seems to gave quite a **hand **(of cards) there in chapter six. Yes the dust nicknamed 'Witches Poison' can cause loss of control of witch powers when the witch gets overly emotional. Even though it won't happen again unless she's EXTREMELY over stressed. Remember that explosion of power happened because her defenses were lowered as a result of the dust. You sense chaos? Trust me, chapter seven is a **big **twist. Eager for the next chapter? Well here it is and thanks for the review. Oh and a big thanks for reviewing my PPG fic "The Darkness", I updated it today as well.

Barry I. Grauman: Thanks yet again for thanking me for my kind words when I responded to your last review. Well you've discovered **true **Tiffany's flaw huh (being **too **perfect)? Yes she is and chapter 7 will truly bring that **home **to **all **readers. What does she have in mind for Stacey and the Galactic Guardians? Read chapter 7 Barry and make a guess. Yes she's dangerous and **NO **she's **not **a witch. She **needs **the powder to perform the magic that she used. She's a combat expert, not a witch. But she still has tricks up her sleeves, let's leave it at that for now. Your right, Stacey's Father did drum the fact that murder was wrong into her. Whatever she would kill on purpose would have to an **extreme **threat. Trust me, the plot **will **get even thicker in chapter 7. Yes Maximus does have more EGO than execution. So true. Glad that you could visualize that scene with Maximus so well Barry. The whole "Mommy...!" thing was a nice and funny touch. What you said about the big Difference between Betty and Stacey is true. Stacey is vulnerable both in space and on Earth. Plus the whole thing with you saying that it makes her more 'human' was a great touch. I hadn't even thought about that and I'm the **writer**! Thank you Barry for your review and hope that you enjoy chapter 7.

MikariStar: So you like **dark** twist in stories but not **too** dark. Good for you! This story isn't going to the extreme in darkness so you won't have a problem. Well I definitely don't mind dark stuff and will check out all of "Elemental Jewels" when I have spare time. Maximus as misunderstood? That's arguable but he's a cat and I love cats too. I've missed more Atomic Betty Episodes than I care to list. Especially now with our TV not functioning properly and cable stations like Cartoon Network and TNT not showing at all for a while now (which sucks). Yes Tiffany's dust is interesting and you'll find out why Tiffany's higher than Admiral Degill in chapter 7. Stacey's healing ability went on the 'fritz' because of the dust. It affects all types of witch powers. Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 8: Forget it

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 8: Forget it

(Two Days Later in Space Prison)

I slammed my hand angrily against the wall. I was told that I wouldn't be released unless I agreed to take back my post under Atomic Tiffany. I was **DEFINITELY **not doing that.

"You have a visitor," the warden said suddenly, "please follow me," he said after opening my cell.

I followed him quietly and when I was about to enter the visiting containing booth he put on the chains and cuffs on my neck, arms, wrist, knees and ankles. It was a security back up that I just worked with. I couldn't bother arguing and being placed in regular prison. I was able to get solitary confinement despite Atomic Tiffany's protests. But I knew she'd get her way if I put a toe out of line. And I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Hello Stacey," Bart said formally after the door closed behind me.

I didn't respond.

Bart closed his eyes and sighed.

"You can't beat Tiffany," Bart said simply, "you know that," he added.

I still **didn't **respond.

"Do you think this will make a difference?" Bart asked me, "they won't give you your position back," he told me.

"This isn't about my position," I said pointedly.

"Then what!" Bart shouted.

"I'm not working under Tiffany," I said defiantly, "I wouldn't even work with her now," I added.

"Because she underhandedly took your position?" Bart asked me and my eyes widened, "we're not dumb you know," he told me, "we know what Tiffany's done."

_But you still work with her. Oh well, guess once you're perfect in combat and capturing of criminals, morals don't matter_

"And we're not happy about it," Bart added as if he could read my mind, "you honestly think that we'd just be happy working with anyone who's a better agent in the combat and capture area don't you?" he asked, "well we have morals too," he informed.

"Does it make a difference?" I asked him.

"It does to me," Bart responded.

"And this makes a difference to me," I told him and pointed at my dark purple prison jumpsuit with my pinkie.

"We want you back," Bart told me.

"I don't want to come back," I said frankly, "it will just go right back to how it was," I continued, "us hating each other," I told him.

"I don't hate G911 or Glenissa," Bart countered.

"Then I guess just so that you guys don't have to get hypnotized by my hateful rays," I said sarcastically.

"You're doing what you always do!" Bart exploded, "the wrong thing!" he accused.

"What about you Mr. I'll-do-anything-to stay-in-the-Galactic-Guardians-even-if-it-means-licking-Tiffany-Fruit's-ASS!" I threw back.

Bart stormed over and boxed me in the face.

"This visit is over!" the warden shouted angrily, "no arguing prisoner 64959 and no violent physical contact Bart."

Bart glared hatefully at me and stormed out. The warden coldly led me back to my cell and left me with the chains on as a punishment.

_Fuck you._

* * *

(One Day Later)

I sat with other prisoners at the prison lunch table. Bart's attack after my rude statement was found out and now I was forced to have meals with prisoners as a warning punishment. In retaliation I refused visitors unless they were here about my potential release or important info on my imprisonment. I got an angry berating for it but I was happy to see that it upset Admiral Degill.

"Do I know you?" a female prisoner asked suspiciously and I shrugged, "you know the Galactic Guardians?" she asked me.

"One put me in jail," I responded.

"They put us all in jail," another prisoner spoke up.

"So who put you away?" the same female prisoner asked, "my name's Hic," she told me.

"Call me Stace," I said simply, "it was Tiffany Fruit," I revealed.

"Don't you mean Atomic Tiffany?" Hic asked.

"I **don't **call that bitch that," I snapped angrily.

"Well you're definitely angry," Hic said, "heard she even got the former captain of the team she now commands arrested," she continued, "must've had balls to stand up to Atomic Tiffany to make her send her to prison," she said frankly, "all I know about the former captain is that she's some Earthling with orange hair," she concluded and I thanked my lucky stars that I had changed my hair colour to black.

"Yeah," I agreed, "head she was a sucky captain who snuck into the Galactic Guardians with witch powers," I told her.

"Really?" Hic asked excitedly, "how do you know?" she asked anxiously.

"Let's just say Admiral Degill doesn't exactly like me," I told her with a grin and Hic laughed.

"So you snuck into the Galactic Guardians?" Hic asked impressed.

"Atomic Betty didn't even know about me," I said proudly.

"But that Fruit girl caught you," Hic said and my face darkened, "sorry."

"It's alright," I said, "why are you in prison?" I asked her.

"Got caught by Atomic Betty for trying to sell illegal human body parts," Hic said simply.

I immediately froze. I knew who she was.

"Hickcory Guit, Murderer and Illegal Organ Seller?" I asked fearfully.

"One and only!" Hic declared proudly, "why you so scared for?" she asked, "not like you're a Galactic Guardian worker or whatever," she said as she drank a glass of green looking drink, "they I kill extra slowly," she said proudly.

"I'm certain you do," I said as I kept a calm face.

"I haven't seen you before," Hic said and I nearly dropped my fork, "where are you kept?" she asked.

"Solitary," I squeaked, "Ahem, I was sent down here as a punishment for cussing off a member of that Tiffany bitch's team," I told her after clearing my throat, "more like a treat."

"Guess they can't think of a way to punish you Stace," Hic said, "so how long are you in for?" she asked me.

"Don't know," I said truthfully.

"Wow," Hic said, "I'm here for seventy non-consecutive life sentences," she told me and I winced, "I'm an ethic Fligran so they can't execute or the Planet Flig will angrily vaporize the entire universe," she said.

"But how come you look so human except for the fact that your skin's light green?" I asked her.

"Illegal Organ stealer?" Hic reminded me, "I take a lot of body parts too," she said, "this hair used to belong to a cheerleader from Earth," she said and pointed at her shoulder length blonde hair, "I change my identity every twenty years," she told me as I tried not to vomit, "we Fligrans are almost immortal and can survive all types of extensive surgery," she said proudly.

"How nice," I said with a smile and soon saw my warden coming towards me, "there's my warden, gotta go."

"See you again soon!" Hic shouted happily and waved as I was taken away.

_Not on your LIFE._

End Chapter 8

Reggae: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.

Barry I. Grauman: Yes, Tiffany's planet has major influence over the Galactic Guardian. Yes it was sneaky but by now I believe everyone realizes that Tiffany isn't exactly 'Miss Morals'. Yes Tiffany acts like the stereotypical evil witch and she took away Stacey's command. I liked how you wrote 'try to mould her into another "Sparky"...', that's true. But as you can see, Stacey **aint** for it. Let's just say it's less try and more succeeded in getting her in prison, as ch8 shows. 'GGPE Alexandra as an ally?' I'll consider but can't guarantee. Stacey being completely vindicated? We'll see. Well this Saga will keep your interest Barry; count on that. Thanks for reviewing. Yesterday I saw the new features has added to the site. I love it. Now I can know all those who added my story to their favourites among other things. And the TV has been fixed, so I'll be able to see the Atomic Betty Episodes I missed. Yay!

Prominence Flare: Tiffany does seem to have a lot of control doesn't she? As for doing something big, you'll just have to wait and see. Yes, life does seem to be going downhill for Stacey. You'll see in ch8 how she's handing being a 'jail bird'. Glad you reviewed.

MikariStar: Well you know that saying about good intentions going awry? Well Stacey is a living example of it. Remember that Tiffany has great influence, so she can get away with the whole thing with the dust. Otherwise she'd be on the curb if not in jail. Well Alexandra's being honest and as you can tell, obviously has a problem with the ways of both Tiffany and her home planet. Yes, Tiffany deserves it. Big plot twist eh? Yeah that's true. I thought that the arrest would be a big surprise plus I used ch7 to show a lot more Tiffany's **true **nature. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank You for your review.

Update: This was supposed to be updated Friday June 10, 2005. Thank my mother for it being updated Sunday June 12 instead. She's the personal anti-interneter of the house (and anti-fun).


	10. Chapter 9: SHAFTED

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 9: SHAFTED

(One Week Later in Space Prison at 6pm)

I lay on my cot whistling. I always heard the rumours that solitary confinement led to insanity. I didn't believe it to be true. It was because I was here **because **of Atomic Tiffany Fruit that sometimes made me feel on the brink of insanity. She even sent me a letter boasting about how much she's helped the team. I tore it to pieces and glared at the warden when he came by later and chuckled when he saw the torn pieces of the letter he had given me earlier. I did a sarcastic mimicry of him. Unfortunately that angered him and he decided not to give me my lunch. That was two days ago and still I hadn't had a meal since I upset that warden. I could use my powers but they have a camera in the cell watching my every move and I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of me having to use my powers to help myself. Pride may come before a fall, but they have to kill my pride AND dignity before I gave in.

_Well here goes day three since those prisoners rebelled in the lunchroom and several prisoners including Hic escaped. Admiral Degill's now angry at me because I didn't use my powers at anytime. But I did use my powers. Unfortunately I had used them to open the doors the wardens had locked. Hic looked back to see me peeking from behind several wardens who had been specially assigned to immediately keep an eye on me from the moment the riot started. I quickly winked at her when I was certain no one would notice. She then ran off. I don't regret letting Hic escape. I don't know if it's because I'm getting sucked into the prison lifestyle, but aside from Hic's criminal record, she's a nice person. An evil creepy murderous nice person, but a nice person none the less. If she had Maximus's usual pompously rude attitude, I'd definitely left those doors closed. No one understood how the doors were reopened but with all the confusion and the variety of species of prisoners there, it couldn't be pinned on me. That made me grateful in more ways than one. I already disliked prison. I didn't need a reason to be found to REALLY keep me in prison._

I sighed and got on my feet. I walked around my cell slowly, then I started to jog. Just then the cell door opened and I saw the warden standing there. I continued to jog around my little cell ignoring him. But then I heard him chuckle five minutes later and I decided to jog on the spot and look at him since my curiosity got the better of me.

"So you're jogging now," the warden said, "first you were lying on the bed sighing and now your jogging," he said with another chuckle as I looked at him in confusion, "go ahead, process what I just said in that little brain of yours," he told me, "ah, you get it now," he said after I stopped and stared at him.

"Y…Yo…You're watching me?" I asked him.

"I personally monitor that camera that watches you," the warden revealed to me, "me alone," he said with emphasis, "I also have the authorization to edit out any footage that I deem would too embarrassing r unfair to be kept on tape," he continued, "but that of course also gives me the advantage of erasing anything that might incriminate me as well," he added and I snarled at him with bared teeth and clenched fists.

The warden laughed at me then gave me his million-dollar smile.

"You're not bad looking for a chick that stinks at physical combat," the warden said suddenly catching me off guard, "you look better when you're not looking to attack me."

I took in a deep breath and turned my back on him. But suddenly I felt myself forcefully turned around and when I looked down I realized that a tentacle was now wrapped around my waist despite the fact that I still didn't feel it. I looked up at the warden to see that he had a blue pet Tryo Octopus which must've teleported itself beside him moments ago. Tyro Octopuses were animals from the planet Tyro and were used as pets, servants and raw delicacies on their planet and elsewhere. Hey were very obedient and loyal so they made great servants and faithful pets.

"Giving someone your back is BAD manners," the warden said as he wagged a finger at me, "you better behave," he warned, "unless you want things to get rough for you here," he added.

"It's not rough now?" I asked him.

"Not nearly as rough as it could be," the warden responded.

"Can you get your pet off me?" I asked him.

"Tricaratron, release," the warden ordered, "obedience pays off," he said after I was released, "remember that," he hissed and walked off.

Tricaratron looked at me with it's ink black eyes then suddenly disappeared. In his place suddenly my meal appeared. I took it apprehensively and started to eat. The whole time my cell door still remained open.

* * *

(Following day at 4:30 a.m.)

I jumped out of my sleep as soon as I heard someone enter my cell. Thanks to that guards antics I could no longer sleep in my cell with the security I once had. I might as well had been placed in a regular cell. At least I'd have had someone to watch my back instead me, myself and I in this solitary confinement.

"Hello Stacey," Admiral Degill said formally.

I stifled a yawn and simple continued to sit on my bed and stare at him.

"You're going to be released," Admiral Degill said formally.

I blinked. Admiral Degill's words were something tat my mind had to take in and process.

"You're going to be released," Admiral Degill repeated with more emphasis, "under the agreement that you'll forsake all part, position and interaction with anything that has to do with the Galactic guardians," he added.

"I'm fired?" I asked softly since I was quite frankly barely awake.

"Yes," Admiral Degill responded, "it's actually called optional removal," he told me, "but it's pretty much fired in reality anyway."

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll take it," I said.

"I didn't want you to be in prison A… Stacey," Admiral Degill said honestly, "you'll be removed from this cell later and given back your regular clothes," he said then left.

I felt a lump in my throat but I fought it down. I was finally leaving the Atomics. Leaving behind all the taunting of being an imperfect agent and a horrible captain. I was leaving something I hated for a long time.

_But why do I feel like I'm going to miss it? Why do I feel like breaking down and crying? I'm leaving the Atomics! I should be happy! I'll finally be free of this stupid place and never have to see Tiffany or any of my former teammates again! I'm free! But why do I STILL feel so horrible? Heh, maybe because I'm being SHAFTED instead of being horribly fired or leaving the Atomics permanently when the day would come hopefully in January. I just wonder if anyone would me. Heh? Ha! Miss me? I must be more prison minded than I thought. NOBODY from this place is going to miss me! More likely they'll miss making FUN of me and saying nasty things behind my back! But you know what? I don't care. I will be leaving this place and I'll be happy abput it. Even though right now I feel lower than dirt._

* * *

(Hours Later at 9:30 am)

I was removed from my cell and taken to a private shower. In there I just quickly showered and was out of there and dressed in five minutes. When I exited I noticed Admiral Degill shake his head. But I didn't care. If this was to be over with, it would be over with quickly.

But then when I was led to a private room, I got an even worse surprise. Sitting among heads of the Board was Tiffany.

"I'm not a head," Atomic Tiffany quickly pointed out, "but I got the honour to read your resigning pledge before you sign it," she said happily and my jaw stiffened.

"If you'd rather not have the Resigning Pledge Order read to you," another head of the board spoke, "you may be sent back to the prison area to change BACK into your prison clothes," he told me.

I noticed Atomic Tiffany grin and I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Alright," I said boldly, "I'll listen and sign the pledge," I said and Atomic Tiffany's smile immediately disappeared.

"Ahem," Atomic Tiffany said after a moment of surprised silence, "I will be reading this pledge to you," she said to me and stood to your feet, "you either agree or disagree with whatever I read from it," she told me, "do you understand?"

"Yes I do," I responded.

"Former Atomic and Captain Stacey," Atomic Tiffany spoke loudly, "do you agree to give up all positions formerly and could possibly have been held within the Galactic Guardian?"

"I agree."

"Do you agree to keep no contact with Galactic Guardian members Atomic or not while they're performing their duties?" Atomic Tiffany asked me.

"I agree," I told her.

"Do you agree to uphold the same level of secrecy of the Galactic Guardian as you held before your arrest?"

"I agree."

"Do you agree to never use your witch powers against the Galactic Guardians or in any manner conceived as wicked, harmful or immoral?"

I didn't respond.

"That clause is not in the Pledge," Admiral Degill said pointedly.

"It should be," Atomic Tiffany muttered and I inwardly smiled, "do you agree to leave and never return here to ask for a position of any kind?"

"I agree," I said firmly.

"That's an optional clause," Admiral Degill pointed out.

"I still agree," I declared and heard Admiral Degill sigh.

"Finally, do you agree to not use or mention having been a part of the Galactic Guardian to further advance yourself?" Atomic Tiffany asked me.

"On my planet the Galactic Guardians are unknown about and also uncared about," I pointed out, "but I still agree anyway," I added.

"Please sign," Atomic Tiffany said and held out a pen.

I took the pen and signed at the bottom of the pledge.

"You have officially been permanently removed," Atomic Tiffany said formally, "is there anything you'd like to say before escorted back to Earth?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"No thanks or an apology maybe?" Atomic Tiffany pressed.

"I have nothing to be sorry for," I told her, "I left this agency willingly and quietly," I declared.

"So it wasn't worth fighting for, your position?" Atomic Tiffany asked me.

"I have no position," I said pointedly.

"Not while it's under me," Atomic Tiffany added.

"Is there anything else required of me?" I asked formally.

"N…" Admiral Degill started to say.

"Yes," Tiffany interrupted, "I believe Stacey has the right to tell her former team goodbye," she added.

"That's not necessary," Admiral Degill said warningly.

"It can't do harm," Atomic Tiffany countered.

"Let her do what she wants Admiral," I said frankly.

"I always do," Atomic Tiffany said, "you can enter," she said loudly and soon my former team poured in.

They all stood beside each other staring at me. I noticed also that a girl with pink skin, blue eyes and black hair was with them.

_My replacement._

"She's been with us for six days," Bart said and pointed at the girl, "our team was always five," he pointed out.

"So I noticed," I said in response.

"I'm Urania Ret from the Rebummy Galaxy, planet Getty," Urania introduced herself and flashed back her black here.

"Stacey, I'll be leaving in a few minutes," I introduced myself.

"Charming," Glenissa said sarcastically, "we heard your quick resignation outside," she told me, "you seem quick to leave."

"There's nothing to stay for," I told her.

"Right," Glenissa said with a chuckle, "so you'll be living a normal life now?"

"Know no other," I lied.

"You're a complete jerk," G911 said suddenly surprising everyone but seemingly Bart.

"You're obviously going to live a better life than you did when you were with us," Bart said and threw his hands in the air, "goodbye and good luck," he said in resignation and left the room.

"Bye I guess," Glenissa said with a shrug and left the room as well.

"You didn't even fight," G911 said hatefully and left.

"Happy retirement," Urania said and walked off laughing, "most pathetic being ever," she added as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Goodbye to you too," I said then turned my attention back to Atomic Tiffany, "anything else?" I asked her.

"Yes," Atomic Tiffany said, "call me Atomic Tiffany," she told me and my fists clenched as I restrained myself from boxing her across the face.

_And a good KICK in the gut!_

"This is out of order!" Admiral Degill exploded.

"Why Admiral Degill," Atomic Tiffany said faking shock, "you were the one who recommended so much GOOD things about me before I came here," she revealed.

"BEFORE," Admiral Degill said harshly.

"She can go," Atomic Tiffany spat, "Goodbye."

I walked out of the room without responding. But I bowed to the Heads first.

But out there I saw G911.

"I'm assigned to escort you back," G911 informed me.

_Anyone else from the HAPPY train?_

"And Glenissa and I opted to come along," Bart said and suddenly appeared around a corner with Glenissa in tow.

"What about me?" Urania asked and I barely kept myself from screaming.

"Atomic Tiffany will be exiting soon," Glenissa responded, "you don't want to miss your IDOL," she said sarcastically.

"No I don't!" Urania cried excitedly as I scanned the room with my eyes, unable to see her, "my invisibility powers makes me invisible to EVEN witches," she revealed crossly.

"Her cousin's planet was destroyed by renegade witches," Glenissa informed me, "she's still bitter."

"Witches are scum," Urania declared.

"Glad you share the opinion of most of the universe," I said sarcastically and started to walk off.

"Follow me," G911 said loudly and I turned around and did so.

10 minutes later we were flying in a small red craft.

"So what will you do when you return to Earth?" Bart asked as Glenissa steered the craft.

"Be grounded by my mother I guess," I responded.

"That will be exciting," G911 said sarcastically.

_What is **his **problem?_

"You just let Atomic Tiffany put you down back there like that," Glenissa said suddenly.

"I won't be seeing her again," I countered.

"And that makes it okay?" Bart asked.

_Okay that's it. I'm going to ask what's wrong with them._

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked tem, "you're not leaving the Galactic Guardians," I reminded them, "what are you angry about?"

"You leaving," Glenissa spat.

"Why the hell should I stay for?" I demanded.

"Because we might actually WANT you around," Bart told me.

"Great words Mr. Good-Riddance-To-Poor-Leader-Rubbish," I said rudely recalling what he said to me barely a month ago.

"You're not going to forget that are you?" Bart asked me.

"Do you think that you're the only person who at some point didn't fit in with what the Galactic Guardians wanted?" Bart asked frankly, "I can't be a captain based off something that isn't even my fault," he told me, "I almost wasn't even allowed in and only Glenissa knows my secret," he continued, "if you've forgotten everyone here in this craft except for G911 entered this group together as barely escaped rejects and misfits," he reminded me.

"I was offered the option of a MUCH better team," G911 revealed, "I could've been on a team in league with Atomic Betty," he said proudly, "but I chose this team," he said firmly, "do you know why?" he asked me.

"No," I said honestly.

"Because I **know **that being a great fighter isn't about just being able to kick butt," G911 declared, "it's also about loyalty, perseverance, never giving up, doing your job because it's right not to gain fame or glory," he said, "you were like that," he said to me, "you were like that once."

"What happened to us Stacey?" Bart asked me softly.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know," I responded as I now looked at my hands, "we just grew a part I guess," I suggested.

"We did more than grow a part," Glenissa stated, "we saw each other's triumphs and faults and decided that since you were least competent by Galactic Guardian standards, we were better than you," she revealed, "when in ironic reality we couldn't be captain even if we wanted to," she added.

"Robots aren't allowed captaincy because of fear that some criminal might hack into us and use a captaincy position to their advantage," G911 said.

"My secret should've made me unable to enter at all," Bart said, "actually I would've become a captain if I did like you Stacey," he told me.

"What like me?" I asked in confusion.

"Kept my secret a secret," Bart responded, "they were so ready to give any position I wanted when I passed every test with excellent scores," he said airily, "then I decided to reveal my secret to prove to them people like me CAN be a part of the Galactic Guardians and trusted," he told you, "everything changed after that," he said sadly, "I was told to immediately leave and not come back," he said to my surprise, "I was called back the following day to be told I was lucky enough to make it into a team," he said, "that I should be honoured," he said mockingly, "but I wasn't," he said frankly, "I was angry," he said darkly, "I had the capabilities to be captain and I knew it."

"Glenissa I couldn't even try for leader because my planet's government threatened to have me exiled," Glenissa revealed, "you don't know this Stacey," she said pointedly, "but I've been an orphan the day I was born and I'm totally dependent on my countries government for support because my planet DOESN'T allow adoption," she said and my eyes widened, "funny, huh?" she asked me, "I act so bad ass yet in a blink of an eye I can be made homeless and planetless," she said, "my planet used to be very corrupt before the Galactic Guardians turned it around with strict regulations and laws," she told me, "but most of the planet's angry because we make less money now despite being among the top thousand richest planets in the entire Universe, and that includes every other planet known in existence," she informed me, "when it was found out that I went for the training I was immediately berated and barely escaped torture."

"That's awful," I said.

"Then when they found out about my aspirations to also become a captain they went ballistic," Glenissa said seriously, "they didn't want someone like that LIVING on their planet," she said, "they threatened to throw me out of the orphan home I lived in and to make my life a living hell if I DARED to report them," she told me, "I still went for the training but made it clear that I didn't want a captaincy," she said sadly, "probably couldn't get it anyway with my dumb bubble fear," she added.

"I know it's extra embarrassing for you since your from a planet where cats have NO fear of water and actually love it," G911 said, "but it's not your fault," he continued, "everyone fears something."

"Tell that to those people who blow bubbles at me just to laugh when I scream or get afraid," Glenissa said coldly and I immediately felt guilty.

We travelled the rest of the way in silence.

End Chapter 9

Reggae: This was updated late because I got banned Thursday June 16, 2005. Seems that you also can't post poetry by others within your stories (Story Deleted: Darkness-PPG). I will repost the story without the poem. But I'm still very upset about it being deleted. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please Review.

Barry I. Grauman: My mother is **ahem**, just a whole different sort I'll just say. Glad you appreciated ch8. Yes Stacey's imprisonment is unfair and even her crew feels alienated by her. Yes prison is hard on everyone and it only gets harder in ch9. Even though there's also a sort of reprieve. Well your hope for the unexpected will be answered but not how you most likely expect it. Hickory Guit is definitely tough. She's mentioned in chapter 9. Love the quotes you put in, they made me laugh. You kind of have to wait cause of the ban but on Thursday June 22, 2005, the story will be updated. Thanks for your review.

_Prominence Flare_: So you guess she's handling it alright huh? Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Friend

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 10: A New Friend

(Next School Day at Lunch Time)

I sat in the lunchroom eating my lunch at the table filled with miscellaneous average teens. These teens weren't loners but either didn't have a friend at the moment or couldn't or wouldn't sit with that friend for a particular reason. At this table teens like us sat if we felt like it and talked if we wanted to.

"You missed school for days," Helen spoke to me.

"I was sick," I responded simply.

"You're always sick," Michelle said suddenly and sat beside me, "what?" she demanded when others at the table glared at her.

"You know you're not welcomed here," a male student said darkly, "leave."

"No," Michelle refused, "I can eat where I want," she declared.

"Not with us," Helen snapped, "you might run Unesco," she said, "but you don't rule here," she told Michelle.

"Is there a problem?" Penelope asked suddenly as she came to the table.

"You're sitting here?" Michelle asked in awe.

"Of course not!" Penelope spat angrily, "I'm just ensuring that you don't have to eat by yourself the entire semester like last year."

Michelle cringed and sank low at her table.

"I'm eating outside," Helen declared and immediately walked off and everyone else originally sitting at the table followed her except me.

"You'll sit with me?" Michelle asked.

"I'm eating," I responded coldly.

"That doesn't harbour your verbal skills if you swallow it," Penelope said.

"I'm leaving after I'm done," I added.

"Would you care if I died?" Michelle asked suddenly and I stopped eating.

Penelope took a step back looking uncomfortable.

I continued to eat and refused to even glace at Michelle. After I finished eating I got up to leave, but when I looked beside me I noticed that not only was Penelope gone but also that Michelle never touched her food.

I walked away briskly and left the lunchroom.

(After School)

I quickly headed towards home. My mother even though she was upset about my imprisonment was excited about me not being an Atomic anymore. She even went on a special crime spree to celebrate it. She wanted me to come but I had to go to school. Actually I wouldn't go even if I didn't have school. Robbing wasn't exactly my **thing**. In other words I personally didn't like it.

"Stacey," I heard a voice whisper behind me and I turned to see Michelle.

"What do **you** want?" I snapped.

"Can I walk with you a little?" Michelle asked in a small voice.

"Whatever," I said after a moment of silence, "just don't talk."

We had been walking for ten minutes when I suddenly heard her crying. I turned to curse her but stopped when I saw a small clear marble in her hand with a floating yellow mist inside. It would be meaningless to a regular human but to a witch that mist within that marble meant something. It meant that Michelle was a Dim. A witch born without any form of magical powers.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly as I stared at the mist.

Michelle looked up at me with confused eyes.

"I'm a witch," I told her, "not a Dim," I added automatically when her eyes seemed to start searching for a marble, "I was born with powers."

"Oh," Michelle said and wiped her eyes, "I'm the only one in my family without powers," she told me.

"Must suck," I said.

"Yeah," Michelle agreed, "most witches, wizards and other magical beings scorn us (as in Dims)," she said softly, "my family tries to hide it but they scorn me too."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, "want to come to my house?" I asked.

"The mansion?" Michelle asked me.

"Yes Michelle the mansion," I said with a slight grin.

"Okay," Michelle said.

"Follow me," I said and we walked briskly until we came to an almost deserted part of the street.

I looked around and when I noticed no one was watching, I used my powers.

We appeared in the mansion and Michelle squealed excitedly.

"It's a wonder that you're not popular," Michelle declared.

"Maybe because I treat Penelope like the bitch she is," I stated and I noticed Michelle's face darken, "well she's not my friend!"

"She's mine," Michelle said defiantly.

"I don't know why," I said frankly.

"She's the only person whose stuck by me for years," Michelle told me, "despite her high popularity she still remained my friend," she added.

"Never thought Penelope as noble," I said and rolled her eyes.

"Well she is," Michelle stated.

"Well she's not in my book so let's agree to disagree," I said frankly.

"Fine," Michelle said unhappily.

"Do you want to see my dog?" I asked her, "he's very unusual looking when you see his real form," I added.

"Okay," Michelle said with a shrug.

"Retch!" I shouted, "get down here boy and meet a new friend of mine!"

"You named the dog Wretch?" Michelle asked me.

"No he's a family dog," I told her, "he's been around for centuries," I stated.

"We have a parrot that has been around for over a millennia," Michelle said proudly.

"My mother's siblings have most of the family animals," I told Michelle, "my Father's side doesn't communicate with us because we aren't close," I revealed, "my father was witch blooded but had his powers locked away by his father before my parents even met."

"That's horrible!" Michelle cried, "that's one of the few things in the magical world that's worse than being born a Dim," she added.

"I know," I responded, "Retch was my Father's dog and his name's pronounced without the w."

"Oh," Michelle realized, "where is he?" she asked.

"Hello," a voice said and Michelle jumped and then looked up to see a green Chihuahua floating over her head, "don't let this look deceive you," he warned with his English accent, "my real form is quite horrible," he added and floated to Michelle's feet.

"Pet him," I said, "he won't bite go ahead," I said and laughed.

Michelle smiled nervously and bent to pet Retch.

"Mmmm that's nice," Retch said approvingly as Michelle pet him, "could you scratch behind my ears a little?" he asked, "yes right there, you're real good at petting, soft hands."

"Thank you," Michelle said with a smile, "I'm planning on being an Animal Counsellor and a Vet," she told him.

"Well I'm certain you'll do a good job," Retch declared, "Don't mind me saying but you're nicer that Stacey's told me," he said and all I could do was smile at Michelle and shrug.

"Well we used to be enemies," Michelle said after looking at me and then returned her attention to Retch, "you're a wonderful dog Retch," she said and hugged him, "most magical animals in my family sense that I'm a Dim and peck or bite me,' she said sadly.

"That's awful!" I cried.

"Most of those animals had horrible masters!" Retch said angrily, "there's nothing worse than a master teaching his animals how to discriminate unfairly and wickedly towards people, magical or not," he declared, "I should know," he said darkly, "I wasn't always the kind loving dog you see here now once," he said, 'that's thanks to Stacey's deceased Father," he revealed to Michelle.

"What about your mother?" Michelle asked happily and I instinctively knew that she was asking if I had any other pets, "she's a nice lady and I'm certain she'd have pets of her own," she said and Retch immediately snorted.

"Retch!" I reprimanded him.

"Sorry," Retch apologized.

"My mother's not a big animal fan," I told Michelle, "I can barely keep Retch," I added.

"Ouch," Michelle said, "can I see the rest of your mansion?" she asked.

"Sure," I said brightly and Michelle smiled and followed me as she carried a satisfied Retch in her arms, "so I guess we're friends now," I said slowly.

"I guess so," Michelle said, "do you really have friends outside school?" she asked almost desperately.

"Yes and you'll meet them soon," I told her, "in fact I'm inviting you to my birthday party which will be soon," I announced.

Michelle squealed happily.

"Penelope too?" Michelle asked and I gawked at her, "please, she's my friend," she begged.

"She's going to want to bring Trinity, June and Reed," I said darkly referring to three of Penelope's closest popular friends and posse.

"I know," Michelle admitted and by her tone I could TELL that she didn't like them either, "but I'll try to keep them in check," she offered.

"Fat chance, but okay she can come," I decided, "and bring her poodles," I added in reference to Trinity, June and Reed.

"Thank You!" Michelle cried happily.

"Your Welcome," I told her and despite feeling annoyed about inviting Penelope I felt very happy.

_I've made a new friend. _

End Chapter 10

Prominence Flare: Yes ch9 was a twist. Well I wanted the teammates lives to be VERY different from what anyone would assume. Yes Stacey's out but there's more to come. Let's just say there's a lot of deceit going on. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the late update but I have a lot of fics to focus on and this temporarily hit the back burner. Ch10 is just a tiny break from the whole Atomic situation but next chapter will jump into more surprises with Admiral Degill in it too.

Barry I. Grauman: Trust me, I haven't painted myself into a corner Barry. I've just decided to expand the landscape. Stacey's no longer a Guardian, yes. But she's still a good person, with witch powers to boot. Yes her crew finally admits they need her and their true feelings towards Atomic Tiffany. Urania as her own part to play so just keep reading. Stacey will do something. Don't you worry. And there are some surprises about and for Tiffany too; just you wait. Will Stacey become a guardian again? Read and See. Yeah the ban really pissed me off but it is BETTER than being kicked out. Actually that didn't inspire that chapter but I was truly not in my happiest mood at the time. The chapter just happened to coincide with my mood. Stacey and I are alike in a few ways but mostly we're totally different. And no I didn't intentionally do those similarities; they were just there when I created her and as the story progressed. Your Welcome and thanks for reviewing and I plan to update faster.

MikariStar: Yes she did volunteer. Let's just say Admiral Degill seen a bit of Atomic Tiffany's real self BEFORE Stacey heard the pledge. Admiral Degill unfortunately can't do that much about Atomic Tiffany because of her position, her home planet and the love she's getting from most of the board. But he'll get help believe me. Keep read if you want to know more. Glad you enjoyed reading more about Glenissa's and Bart's past. Glenissa's past hadn't actually come to me until chapter 9. Bart's past was mostly figured out by me from the beginning of the story along with his secret. Bart's secret will be revealed eventually. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 11: Guardian Angel

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 11: Guardian Angel

(Following Day after school)

I stepped of the school compound humming happily to myself. I had spent an awesome day chatting with Michelle and having fun. Unfortunately today she was going to Penelope's house and I DIDN'T want to go along. Not that Penelope invited me, but Michelle almost begged me to ask her.

"Ahem Stacey," I heard an extra sweet sugar coated voice say and I barely contained a snarl, "can you come here for a second?"

I turned to see June Trust. One of Penelope's three closest popular friends. Right behind her was Reed Johnson. I noticed that Trinity Twitch; Helen's stepsister, was absent. Probably at gymnastics class.

" We've noticed that you've been getting **comfy **with Michelle," June stated as she twirled a strand of her black shoulder length curly hair.

"Have a problem with it?" I asked darkly.

"On the contrary we're quite glad," Reed said in her usual rich feminine despite slightly deep voice, "it makes Penelope not WHINE about Michelle being lonely and trying to find ways to make Michelle be able to enter the popular elite," she said with disgust.

"It's really sad," June said even though the expression in her bright sky blue eyes told me that she found it amusing.

"But Penelope is worried if not say a bit **jealous**," Reed said softly as breeze played with her dark red waist length hair.

"I'm honoured," I said sarcastically as I stared straight into Reed's light green eyes.

"Just thought you should know," June said brightly, "that we **approve **and all," she said, "the whole friendship between you and Michelle," she added.

"Now I can die happy," I said and rolled my eyes.

"And that we accept your **kind **invitation to your birthday party," Reed added wiping away any happiness that was on my face.

"Bye," June said happily and the both of them walked off laughing.

I closed my eyes as I now growled loudly.

_AHHHHH! I want to **kill **_them!

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

I sat at a park disguised as a young businesswoman. It's surprising what a dark blue business suit, large glasses, black two inch heeled shoes, stockings and your hair in a bun can do along with changing your eye colour to a dark brown. I was watching Betty playing with that brown haired boy named Noah. They seemed to be having a nice time throwing around a Frisbee. By their casual attire I knew that they attended public school. I had no problem with that; in fact I kind of envied them.

Suddenly the Frisbee headed in my direction. I caught it and threw it back. Noah caught it.

"Thanks!" Noah cried brightly.

I smiled and simply nodded. I didn't know why I was sitting here watching Betty and Noah. But it just felt right. Like I was guarding them. But from what?

"Excuse me," Betty said and I calmly looked at her, "do you live here around here?" she asked me.

"Just passing through," I said with a slight English accent, "on business," I added hoping she wouldn't recognize my voice since I used a false accent.

"What kind of business?" Noah asked excitedly, "I want to be a business man."

"I'm a business consultant," I told him.

"Awesome," Noah said and sat beside me, "can you tell me about your job?" he asked.

"Uh, Noah," Betty said and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"No problem young man," I said brightly, "your name?"

"Noah," Noah told me.

"I'm Jennifer Rutherfield," I told him.

I spent the next hour speaking to Noah about business consulting and how to make it in the business world. I was glad that I knew lots about business so that I wasn't lying to him. I even gave him a few recommendations, reminding myself to call my friends in advance so that Noah would get responses and hopefully acceptances.

"Thank you," Noah said in awe, "I've never met such a nice business lady before Miss Rutherfield," he whispered.

"And I've met few young men with your enthusiasm for business," I said proudly, "I wish you all the best," I told him, "but I've relaxed enough and need to go," I said and rose to leave.

But suddenly I sensed something and looked up. I quickly looked as if I were searching for something but really the corner of my eye went to Betty's watch. I immediately noticed that it wasn't blinking. I knew that it usually beeped when it blinked but I just had to double check just in case the watch was malfunctioning. Obviously it wasn't.

"I guess it was just my imagination," I said with a sheepish laugh, "goodbye Noah and Betty," I said on purpose and started to walk away.

"How did you know her name is Betty?" Noah asked me and I smiled slightly at his observance.

"I overheard you guys saying talking as you threw that Frisbee," I lied, "well I hope you and the young miss have a nice evening," I told them, "I have to go see Stacy," I added and continued walking off.

"Wait!" Betty cried, "um, can I talk to you?" after asked me after I turned around, "alone," she added when Noah's face lit up.

"It's okay young man," I told him kindly when his face fell, "just look over the info I gave you," I said and he nodded enthusiastically, "follow me Betty," I instructed and she did.

I waited until we had turned into a lonely part of the park and I changed to my real form. Betty gasped for a moment, but then her face darkened.

"What are you doing here?" Betty demanded.

"Don't tell me that saying 'Stacey' wasn't a **dead **give away," I said.

"From when I saw your brown hair I was suspicious," Betty informed me, "but you saying my name confirmed it for me," she added.

"There's something wrong," I said seriously, "I'm not invading in Galactic Guardians business," I told her immediately, "I just sensed something because of my natural witch powers," I explained.

"What?" Betty asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "it seems to be cloaked," I told her, "maybe you can contact Admiral Degill and see if he can figure it out," I suggested.

"I will," Betty responded, "but why were you here?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "it just felt right watching over you, I guess," I said softly.

"Like a Guardian Angel?" Betty asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "um, just be careful Betty."

"I always am," Betty declared and gave me a salute, "for my Guardian Angel," she added with a smile and left.

I smiled and watched her go. It just felt right watching over her. Watching over an Atomic.

Wait. Maybe I can help the Atomics better this way. Secretly watching over them. Be their Guardian Angel. Yeah, that would work. I'd of course have to ensure I'm not caught and I won't be watching over that Tiffany bitch, but I know it will be worth it. Plus my Father would've wanted me to use my powers to help people. After all, he lost his powers because he defied his father who only wanted him to use his powers to do harm.

"Guardian Angel Stacey," I thought, "The Guardian Angel," I continued, "yeah I'll just let myself be known as that," I said happily and headed home.

End Chapter 11

Prominence Flare: Yes I'm glad to have finally been able to update. Well I'm glad you don't mind not guessing where the story's going. Well updating won't be a problem. Glad you reviewed and still seem to be enjoying the story.

Barry I. Grauman: Glad you enjoyed the change of pace Barry. Yes it's good that she has a new friend on Earth that she can trust. BUT it's more like she has finally made a friend at school than on Earth. She has friends but they're from the witch world (think kind of like in the comedy series 'Sabrina') and she rarely gets to contact them; plus they're also not that many. You just have to read and see when she gets in contact with her former crew. Okay, there seems to be a MIX UP here. The Penelope in this story is an OC, her name is Penelope KELLY not Penelope Lang from the series. She's much meaner than Lang even though they have similar basic personalities (they're both snobs). But it's understandable to wonder why a girl like Penelope would be friends with a girl like Michelle. Let's just say at rare times you end up making friends with the least expected people and Penelope's not stupid. She knows that her popular friends will abandon her the moment she loses her popularity. Let's just say Michelle is the only friend she has that will ALWAYS stick with her. I actually had forgotten the Lang girl's name when I had started this fic. It was later that I recalled it and found it kind of amusing. Maybe it was just something in my sub consciousness, I don't know. Can you imagine one day in a conversation that goes like this. Betty: _I had such a long day at school. That usual snob was on my back all day. I barely escaped so I could answer the distress signal. _Stacey: _You had a bad day? The Principal at my school has got it in her head that I played the prank on her daughter Penelope that caused her to be covered in fish guts. I've got detention for a month and I just ran out of it to come here. I'm so dead!_ Betty: _Did you say Penelope?_ Stacey: _Yeah. And the girl's my numero uno enemy at school. Well she plus her mother._ Betty: _But the girl who gives me the hardest time at school is named Penelope too._ Stacey: _Her last name isn't Kelly is it?_ Betty: _No it's Lang._ Stacey: _Well at least she's not her twin, I think._ Betty: _I doubt it. She'd boast if someone related to her went to a prestigious school like yours._ Stacey: _I guess so. Penelope wouldn't boast about a relative in public school. What makes Penelope so popular anyway?_ Betty: _Let's leave it at a jerk that attracts hordes of followers that exclude people like me._ Stacey: _And Noah. Hey you're blushing! _Betty: (blushes even deeper) _No I'm not! This conversation is over!_ Stacey: _Ha! Ha! You like him_. Betty: (mutters) _Not as much Glenissa likes Bart._ (Stacey freezes in mid laugh) _What? Why have you become so frozen? _Stacey: _I think I'll go for a walk_. Betty: _What? What did I say?_ Stacey: (starts walking away) _Nothing, Nothing._

Well what did you think? Interesting? Revealing? Let me know what you think?

You'll see what kind of birthday party it is when I write it. Heh, Heh. Glad you liked Retch. Retch was always a dog, but let's just say in the past he was a very DIFFERENT type of dog. Well thanks for your reviewing and thanking me. Yes I've finally come back to this Saga. I intend to update it as often as possible now.

MikariStar: Glad you're happy that I've updated. Well here's another new chapter. Bart's secret will be revealed soon, don't worry about that. Well enjoy seeing both sides and the party will come soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.

Addition from ch9 review.

Beast Fire: Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry about your life Ivy, I wish you all the best. Yes I can SEE the bitterness of your muse. Paine from the game Final Fantast X-2 used to be my muse but then I

decided to go museless and let her go. Well I've updated and hope to hear from you. I added you hear because I didn't notice you before. Glad to have a new reader.


	13. Chapter 12: Change of Heart

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 12: Change of Heart

(One Hour Later)

I lay on my bed stroking Retch. My mind was stuck on what I had sensed earlier.

_What was that thing? I sensed it but I even picked up that it was trying to hide from me. Is it some form of evolving self- intelligent being? It was like some form of ship now that I think about it more but it didn't seem inanimate. It definitely wasn't organic like any living being but it wasn't any **toaster** either. I just hope that it's not a serious threat. But something like that lurking around planets isn't exactly a **comforting** thought either. Especially if it's being used for malicious purposes. I just hope the Galactic Guardians can deal with it._

"I'm bored," I said suddenly.

"Miss your old missions?" Retch asked.

"Yeah," I said airily, "but at least I won't get yelled at for being a failure anymore."

"But is it worth it?" Retch pressed.

"In some ways," I said with a sigh, "I can visit the witch world more often," I said enthusiastically.

"But you don't usually like going there," Retch reminded me.

"Well if I'm careful no one will recognize me," I said.

"Sure," Retch said slowly, "the good witches who hate **you** because you're born from parents who are BOTH from evil witch and wizard families and of the course the evil ones who** hate **your Dad since he didn't want to be evil and greatly dislike YOU because they see the goodness of your father as well as the goodness that you **yourself** have filled your heart with," he listed, "you can drop in on a friend," he said, "but you **can't** go wandering around," he said seriously, "you're not a top level witch like you're mother," he reminded her, "you can get hurt or worse killed."

"But…." I started to protest.

"No!" Retch shouted, "I'm supposed to protect you," he declared, "and I WILL."

"Because like everyone else you think I'm dumb and lack any good skills right?" I accused angrily.

Retch sighed and shook his head.

"Stacey," Retch said softly, "I don't think of you any less than I think of anyone with higher skills than you," he told me, "I'm not saying that you're dumb or lacking," he stated, "I'm just saying that you'll put yourself in unnecessary danger," he added.

"So I should make friends with a WHOLE bunch of regular humans right?" I asked tearfully, "then when I move I'll have to communicate by writing letters and then just suddenly cut off communication with them so they can't possibly find out that I'm from a witch family," I said, "have you forgotten that they're **consequences **for allowing a regular human to find out about your powers even if it's by accident?" I asked him, "do you remember that since I'll live for hundreds of years I can't have human friends because they'll eventually notice that over the years I'm NOT getting old?" I demanded of him, "have you forgotten that the ONLY reason why I'm not in a lot of trouble about most of the Galactic Guardians knowing that I'm a witch is because my mother's on the top witch's council?" I asked incredulously.

"Have you forgotten that that there is a way to have human friends and never worry about them finding out that you're a witch?" Retch asked me in response.

"You want me to give up my powers?" I asked, "are you serious?"

"Powers aren't worth it if they make you unhappy," Retch said frankly.

"Then why don't you wish to be a normal dog then?" I spat angrily.

"I'm not the one who has your issues," Retch countered.

"Of course not," I said bitterly and turned my back on him.

"Just think about what I said," Retch said and I heard him jump off my bed, "your father was able to live life without his powers," he told me.

"But he still married Mom," I countered.

"Touché," Retch agreed, "just don't go," he pleaded.

"Argh!" I screamed, "what do you expect me to do Retch!" I shouted, "just sit around this empty house!"

"How about using your magic to make a temporary friend?" Retch suggested.

"That's pathetic Retch," I said frankly, "and the last time that I did that I was eleven," I added.

_God, I **am **pathetic!_

"Why don't you just wish for mortality?" Retch asked, "some witches have given up living really long lives if not absolute immortality to be able to grow old and die normally despite having witch powers," he pointed out.

"Do faeces in a diaper sound attractive to you?" I asked him, "because lots of mortal old people end up having to wear diapers."

"So I guess that idea is less than attractive," Retch said.

_DUH!_

"Well I guess that the life you currently live is your best option," Retch said simply.

"Or maybe my **mother's **life is better than it looks," I said bitterly.

"Oh, you mean having all her lavish evil witch and wizarding friends and having your real job being a robber of rare, important and quite often beautiful artefacts?" Retch asked.

_At least she's happy._

"Do you want to become a dark witch?" Retch asked me.

"No," I said with a sigh, "no I don't."

"Your father would be proud," Retch told me.

"My father's dead," I responded hatefully.

_And so is the one living person who'd give me praise. All I have is a pitying dog. That's not true. Retch really does care about me. Too bad he along with the few friends that I have in the witch world only make a small list. But I have Michelle. Oh and if I disguise myself again I still have Noah. God, I am the most pathetic girl on earth. Seriously!_

"Wallowing in self-pity?" Retch asked.

"I don't want pity," I muttered.

_I want to be happy._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Retch asked me.

"No," I said honestly, "I want to be alone Retch," I said suddenly.

"So you're going," Retch said.

"No," I revealed to him, "just go Retch."

"Okay," Retch agreed, "and Stacy, thank you for staying," he stated, "it's the best thing to do," he told me then left.

_Why are the best thing ALWAYS the hardest?_

I fell into my pillows, unable to hold back my tears any longer.

* * *

(10pm in Stacey's Room)

I was awakened from my already uneasy sleep by a loud crash.

"Shhh," a voice whispered which I realized was Bart's, "she'll hear us."

"But I still can't believe that you're a ……" I heard Glenissa say.

I didn't wait to hear more. I suddenly teleported them into my room using my powers.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded ignoring their surprised faces.

"We need your help," Bart said formally, being the first to recover from the surprise of being teleported.

"With?" I asked coldly.

"We didn't make you lose your job," Glenissa snapped suddenly.

"This has nothing to do with my job!" I exploded.

"Glenissa," Bart spat, "we don't have time for this," he told her.

"You're just lucky that my mother isn't home," I said.

"What would she do?" Glenissa taunted.

"Kill you," I told her and I only heard silence, "she takes **poorly** to intruders," I added.

"She'd kill us?" Bart whispered incredulously.

I looked away. I suddenly felt bad for telling them the truth.

"Well um, we're glad you didn't kill us," Bart said nervously and I gave him an incredulous look, "I mean, not that I mean you kill people but …."

"So I'm guessing you have time to put your foot in your mouth a few dozen times?" Glenissa said to Bart.

"Don't be a bitch Glenissa," Bart said without looking at her.

But I regretted that I did. Glenissa's suddenly filled with shock and I saw something that made my heart hurt. Her eyes were momentarily glistening with tears and her lip slightly quivered. But then she noticed me and in seconds her face returned to how it was before. Except for the fact that she was glaring almost threateningly at me.

"What's the problem?" I asked looking intently at Bart just to not see Glenissa's face.

"You had told Atomic Betty that she had sensed something earlier," Bart revealed and my eyes widened fearfully, "no, we're not here to arrest you for breach of contract or anything," he said with a chuckle, "we sort of need your help a lot actually," he added.

"It seems that only certain types of people are sensing these ships," Glenissa told me, "witch and wizard blooded persons included," she said formally.

"Wait," I said seriously, "did you say ships?" I asked.

"Yes," Bart responded, "unfortunately they're more of those things," he said darkly, "thousands."

"Thousands!" I cried, "of those freakish things!" I shouted, "thousands!" I screamed.

"And even better news," Glenissa said to me, "we can't even get near them."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"These ships evolve automatically," Bart announced, "whatever's used against them they adapt themselves to be immune to it's next attack."

"So how is anyone supposed to defeat it?" I asked.

"That's just it," Bart continued, "we don't know."

I sat quietly brooding over what I had just been told. Then I had an idea.

"Wait here," I ordered then disappeared.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later at the back of a Night Club)

"Are you serious?" Ms. Carmichael asked incredulously and I nodded, "I guess the Dark Witch's Head Council was correct," she said darkly.

"What?" I asked in confusion, "what do you mea…?" I started to ask but stopped, "you KNEW?"

"We've known about these creations for six years," Ms. Carmichael revealed to me, "don't look at me like that the witches and others thought that they were all destroyed," she told ma angrily.

"There's a way to destroy them?" I asked and my mother nodded, "how?" I asked loudly.

"It can't work now," Ms. Carmichael said sadly, "we have to do leave."

"Leave where?" I asked carefully.

"This world," Ms. Carmichael said, "the non-magical and witch world," she added.

"The no…?" I started to ask, "no," I said immediately, "are you saying that we must runaway and ABANDON people?" I asked her incredulously.

"We're not heroes Stacey!" Ms. Carmichael exploded and shook me vigorously, "those things can't touch our world and we've done enough to ensure that they can't destroy our planet so that the magical world will survive," she told me, "but the non-magical world will be destroyed," she said, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" I accused angrily and pulled away from her, "you'd let every non-magical thing die instead of trying to help!" I shouted.

"And why should I help a world that hates us and would persecute us if they knew the whole truth?" Ms. Carmichael countered, "they can all die," she said and I gasped, "there I said it," she spat, "I'm going back inside," she said and turned to leave.

"I'm not going," I said suddenly.

My mother turned around.

"I'm not abandoning them," I said more strongly.

"You truly are your father's daughter," Ms. Carmichael said coldly and went back into the Night Club.

I stood there in shock. My mother wasn't going to help me. I couldn't dare try to talk to the good witches and other dark witches were out of the question. I sighed and walked the streets for half an hour before I teleported myself home.

* * *

(Back at the Carmichael's Residence)

I stood outside my room door and sighed.

_What am I going to tell them? "Hey my mother knew about these things for years and she and other dark magical persons and creatures have decided to runaway and leave everyone else to die. Do you think we might have a great problem on our hands?" God this sucks._

I opened my room door to see a frightening sight. Retch was in his real form biting at something that kept teleporting out of his reach. I watched in horror as Retch's grotesque sixteen-foot tall form kept trying to attack something that I soon realized held Glenissa tightly.

"Retch stop!" I ordered and suddenly he stopped and turned to me as I barely was able to hide my disgust at his body that bulged and moved like it was a giant heart that just kept pumping something into those dark blue veins that extended all over his green body.

Just then a yellow spark hit Retch in the eye. Retch roared and nearly fell over.

I immediately sent a damaging spell at the source.

I suddenly heard a scream.

It was Bart's.

_Oh no._

"Bart!" Glenissa screamed and I noticed that she was on the floor.

Suddenly Bart became visible and he looked very beaten up. His suit was badly torn and he had gashes all over. He floated for a second and then fell hard to the floor. I gasped while Glenissa screamed.

"Bart," I whispered and walked over to him.

"That boy's a wizard," Retch said suddenly in the deep haunting growling voice that he always had in his true form.

"What?" I whispered incredulously and leaned to touch his face.

I suddenly heard a clicking noise. I turned to see that Glenissa held a lazer gun at me.

"You won't live to pull the trigger," Retch immediately threatened.

"Get a…away f..fr…fr…from him," Glenissa stuttered her hands shaking.

"Glenissa I…" I tried to explain.

"You really ARE evil," Glenissa snarled.

"No I…" I started to say.

"Just heal the boy and make them leave," Retch said immediately, "they're NOT welcomed here," he said seriously.

"I let them stay Retch," I told him, "I should've told you," I added and Retch gave me a 'DUH' look then returned to his tiny dog form.

I looked at Bart. Blood was flowing from beneath him. If I couldn't sense life in him I would've thought that he was dead.

"Glenissa," I said seriously, "I'm going to try and heal Bart," I told her, "shoot and Retch will kill you," I told her seriously then turned to Bart.

I chanted some spells and mentally prayed that they worked. I wasn't very good at healing others.

After what seemed like a century Bart stirred. He moved back when he saw me.

"I'm sorry Bart," I apologized, "I didn't know it was you and when you hit Retch I …." I started to explain.

"You nearly killed me over your DOG?" Bart snarled, "are you THAT deprived of friends?"

I gasped at his words. I heard an angry growl and knew Retch was very angry.

"I have friends," I said formally, "Retch is one of them," I added firmly.

Bart snorted.

My eyes darkened. I began to wonder why I was trying to help them at all.

"My mother sees no way to help you," I told him, "and I don't think I want to get involved anymore," I added.

"Involved in what?" Retch asked.

"Nothing, Retch," I lied, "just go," I told Glenissa and Bart.

"You aren't going to help?" Bart asked me.

"I don't know if I can Bart," I said, "and from what I can tell, you and I are from **different **parts of the magical spectrum," I added.

"What?" Glenissa asked in confusion as Bart tried to figure it out.

"Are you…?" Bart started to ask, "what kind of witch is your mother?" he asked immediately.

"She'd kill you on sight," I responded, "what do YOU think?"

"So you're from an evil witch family?" Bart asked, "but you were a Galactic Guardian…"

"I'm a good person," I told him.

Bart eyes suddenly darkened.

"Are you insinuating that you and I can never get along because I'm from a good magical family?" Bart asked me.

"I don't have to ask," I said coldly, "I've **experienced **it," I said frankly.

"And they know….?" Bart started to ask.

"They don't care how nice I am," I said hatefully, "they judge me by my family's reputation," I told him, "the same thing happened to my father."

"Isn't your father dead?" Glenissa asked.

"No shit," Retch muttered and got a glare from Glenissa, "my eye still aches from your **friend's** little trick," he told her, "don't let me take my anger out on you," he threatened and Glenissa gulped.

"Touch her and die," Bart told Retch.

Retch laughed loudly.

"I?" Retch asked, "die at the hands of **you**?" he asked in amusement, "pinch me I just met the biggest jackass," he said with great merriment.

Bart growled at him. But this only amused Retch even further.

"You need to leave," I told Bart and Glenissa, "I cannot help you."

"You can't or you won't?" Glenissa asked.

"I can't," I said firmly, "no one knows how to stop those things," I added.

"Can't you at least try to find a way," Glennisa persisted.

"No offence but how can I find a way when you guys can't?" I spat angrily.

"Because you sensed it," Bart spoke up, "like I did," he continued, "but unlike me, you could also sense that it was a threat," he added.

"So what?" I demanded, "that makes me hero lady?"

"No," Bart said frankly, "but you can be a hero just by helping," he said, "we might not stop these thing," he said honestly, "but at least we can go down fighting."

"What if I don't want to fight?" I asked Bart, "what if I want to be left alone?"

"Then be alone," Bart told me, "and die alone," he added and turned to leave.

"I have one question," Glenissa said suddenly, "how much does your mother know?" she asked me.

"More than the Good With Council I'm certain," I said coldly.

"How is that possible?" Bart asked.

"Because these things have been around before," I said and they gasped, "at least according to my mother," I added.

"But this is crazy!" Bart cried, "wait," he said suddenly, "were they defeated in the past?" he asked me.

"Yes," I revealed to him, "but my mother says that there's no way to defeat them now," I added.

"But who defeated them the first time?" Glenissa asked in confusion.

"Someone from the evil witch council obviously," Bart said darkly, "my parents will hear of this," he said angrily.

"Good luck," I told him, "the treaty signed four hundred years ago that allows each council to keep information found and made by them to themselves is **ironclad**," I said seriously, "they don't have to tell the good side anything."

"But this is **NUTS**!" Bart screamed, "millions can die, hundreds of universes can be destroyed!" he cried.

"That's what being on the wrong side can get you," I said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" Bart snarled but I refused to answer.

"Please leave," I said firmly, "or I'll have Retch force you out," I said emotionlessly.

"You're not helping us!" Glenissa cried incredulously, "what kind of **monster** are you?"

"The kind who's sick of the hypocrisy of the so called **'good people'**," I told her, "now get out," I ordered.

"You can't do this," Bart insisted.

"Ask Tiffany for help," I said simply, "she is your **capable** leader," I said sarcastically.

"Hey we never chose her to be our leader," Bart cried almost tearfully.

"But you didn't **choose** me either," I pointed out then turned my back to them, "get out!"

"You're going to regret this!" Bart declared.

"I regret that I was even born," I responded, "so don't tell **me **about regret," I snarled hatefully.

"Let's go Bart," I heard Glenissa say softly, "she's with **them**," she continued, "she will not help us," she told him and I could hear Bart crying.

I took in a deep breath.

_I'm not giving in. I'm an evil witch by heritage. It's about time I let those lower than me see me as that and I embrace it._

"Goodbye Stacey," Glenissa said formally and I listened as they walked to my window and heard them disappear as Bart obviously teleported Glenissa and himself out of my house.

"Stacey…," Retch started to say with open concern.

"Stacey nothing!" I shouted at him, "it's about time I start being an evil witch and liking it," I snapped at him.

"Like your mother?" Retch asked.

"Better," I declared, "much better."

End Chapter 12

Barry I. Grauman: Glad you found the conversation that I had Betty and Stacey involved in ch11 interesting. I believe you'll notice in ch12 how much Glenissa really loves Bart. That's okay about the Penelope mix up. It was an easy mistake and other readers were mixed up too. I'm just glad that I cleared it up. Thanks for telling me about Noah's last name. I don't get to watch 'Atomic Betty' as often as I'd like to some of the last names have eluded me. Interesting conversation choice you had for 'Jennifer Rutherfield' when she contacts Noah again. I might use some of it (giving you credit where it's due of course). So you can imagine Stacey as an older businesswoman? I'm glad because that's what I wanted readers to be able to imagine when I let her disguise herself like that. And you saying that she'd look pretty in anything caught my attention. It's not often that my Ocs get complemented on their beautiful looks, thanks. Okay um, I don't understand what you meant by what Stacey saw in Betty's immediate future. If you're thinking about the part at when she paused and when Betty asked what was wrong and Stacey lied and said 'nothing', um she didn't see the future. She was only surprised that Glenissa had feelings for Bart. But if you're talking about something else let me know in case I'm forgetting something. The possibility of Stacey reuniting with the crew is something not even **I'm **absolutely certain of. That's just something that will be on a wait and see basis. Barry, those friends of Penelope are as sincere as KLU KLUX KLAN is for racial integration. So no they're far from sincere. But they are glad that Michelle is hanging around Stacey because it makes Penelope less insistent on trying to make Michelle popular enough to hang out with her (Penelope) all the time. So you enjoy the idea of Stacey being a Galactic Guardian Angel huh? Well read chapter 12 with caution. That's all I'm going to say. I'm glad that you enjoyed ch 11 and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I have to admit that when I started chapter 12 that I didn't expect to end like it did. But it's still a great chapter, but darker than the last one. Your welcome and thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the long wait but writers' block and bad bouts of the flu among other things slowed me down severely.

Beastfire: Well I'm glad that you liked chapter 11 as well. So your boss makes you bitter Ivy? Well let me give you a hand. Reggae hands Beastfire a Stacey plushie wearing an Atomic uniform. While Beastfire hugs it tightly Ivy runs off for some alone time. Ha! I'm just playing with you but enjoy the imaginary plushie. Well Ivy can't say I never helped her and I've FINALLY updated this story Beastfire. It wasn't soon but better late than never, right? Anyway thank you for reviewing.

MikariStar: They agreed to got to Stacey's party because for the most part they know that she doesn't want them there. So they're just going for spite. You just have to wait and see if they have a plan. You'll know what Stacey sensed in ch 12 which is up now. Yay! I'm glad that the Penelope mix-up is cleared up too. Does Stacey like Bart? I'll just say the likelihood is very high. Does Stacey find it odd that Glenissa likes Bart? Extremely? Thank you for reviewing and I've finally updated.

Skaia: Updated late. But still I've updated. Thanks for dropping a few words.


	14. Chapter 13: The New Stacey

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 13: The New Stacey

(Next School Day at 7 a.m.)

I entered through the large school doors to the gasps of many students. I smiled outwardly. I knew why they were gasping. After all I had entered school wearing my uniform in every incorrect way possible (that wasn't tolerated at ALL). My uniform was supposed to be like this: a navy blue jacket with the four buttons closed at all times (unless you had permission to take off the jacket) and matching knee-length skirt (can NEVER be higher), a white shirt (buttoned up to just below your neck at ALL times) with sleeves up my wrist and a collar, a black tie (ALWAYS to be worn), white socks with the school's symbol on them (OBLIGATORY foot wear), and black leather shoes (can also wear DARK brown but it must be leather unless you're allergic). There were also the badges on the collar of my jacket displaying my school badge, house badge, and club badges. The school badge was split in two with a red line. The left side had a girl and boy playing in flowers symbolizing reward for being 'good' and the right half had a girl and boy in a dark woods with gnarled trees about to be eaten whole by a snake, this symbolized the reward for being 'bad'.

But I was wearing my uniform differently. My navy blue jacket was slung over my shoulder, my navy blue skirt now barely covered my butt when I sat down and was pleated (Principal Kelly HATES pleated skirts but it isn't against the rules to pleat it. But students don't usually try to anger the Principal), my new white shirt's sleeves stopped at my elbows and instead of the comfortable one that made us look shapeless I wore a tight fitting one that emphasized my petite body and my b cup sized breasts and I also had the buttons of my shirt open down to my cleavage unlike up to my neck which the school required even though it wasn't an official rule, my tie was loose, and I wore the school required socks with white sneakers.

"Stacey!" Michelle cried and ran up to me, "what are you wearing?"

"Whatever I want Michelle," I responded simply, "like my hair?" I asked her as I swirled one of my two pigtails.

I had left my eyes their natural colour but I dyed my hair a dark purple and tied the top of each with a red bow. I knew I looked like one of those innocent Anime characters that perverts loved to use on those XXX websites. And while I never aimed to look like that, I had no gripe to pipe about it.

"What are you trying to look like?" Penelope spat suddenly as she stormed up to me, "an innocent whore?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm not a whore," I told her, "but I'm no innocent either," I added and Penelope's eyebrows flew up into her newly cut bangs.

"Penelope dear I want to…." I heard Principal Kelly start to say, "what the hell is that!" she screamed suddenly, pointing at me, "who are you and what are you doing in my school?" she demanded.

"Good Morning Principal Kelly," I said brightly, "it's me Stacey," I told her.

Principal Kelly stood where she was totally dumbfounded.

"Stacey?" Principal Kelly eventually asked and I enthusiastically nodded, "what the HELL are you wearing?"

"My uniform," I responded.

"Not like that!" Principal Kelly shouted, "fix it," she ordered.

"No," I refused.

"Then get out," Principal Kelly spat.

"If I leave here I'll parade around the whole city saying that I attend **here**," I threatened.

Principal Kelly paled while I grinned at her victoriously.

"Go ahead," Principal Kelly said suddenly to my surprise, "because as of now you're expelled."

"What!" I shouted, "you can't expel me!"

"Oh but Stacey, I can," Principal Kelly told me, "you see, at this school the Principal has the right to immediately expel ANY student who blatantly threatens to destroy it's reputation," she revealed to me, "it's in the contract your mother like all parents who want their children to attend this school have to sign," she said happily, "you can contest it with the board and probably be let back into school on probation," she said, "**probably**," she added.

_That witch! I can't believe she's found a loophole already! I come here all fixed up and rebellious and give her the upper hand. If I get expelled from this school what will I…. Wait a minute._

"You know what," I said suddenly, "keep your expulsion," I said and many students gasped while Principal Kelly looked as if she just got boxed in the face, "I'm rich," I reminded her, "I can attend anywhere I want," I said boldly, "I can even NOT attend anywhere I want."

"Your mother won't stand for it," Principal Kelly declared, "in the short time I've known her I **know **that she won't tolerate the **garbage **you're carrying on with here," she said superiorly.

"You're talking about **that** woman," I said with a laugh, "she couldn't even stop me from leaving the house like **this**," I pointed out, "how can she stop me from doing anything?"

"She's your mother," Principal Kelly responded, "she has legal custody and control of you."

"Not if I'm independent of her," I countered, "teens have taken their parents to court and won their independence of adults before the age of eighteen," I reminded her, "and I have stuff on my mother that would make a sailor break into tears," I added.

"How dare you?" Principal Kelly suddenly snarled to my surprise, "as a mother myself I am **appalled **by your behaviour," she told me, "I ALWAYS knew you were a bad egg," she said to me, "but I never knew that you were spoiled rotten," she spat angrily.

"Well now you do," I responded, "so," I said, "what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Nothing," Principal Kelly told me and smiled when she saw the surprised look on my face, "I've dealt with girls like you before," she said superiorly, "you all want attention," she said, "and cause contention all around you," she said as she walked up to me, "you won't drag me down missy," she said and stopped in front of me, "I'm one tough bitch," she said and many other students gasped.

_So am I._

"Can I go to class?" I asked her formally.

"Go right ahead," Principal Kelly said cheerfully, "but **cover **those," she said pointing at my cleavage, "you can go to public school if you want to dress like your apprenticed to a whore," she told me, "and get an extra pair of black shoes from the nurse," she added and walked off.

I heard a few snickers but mostly students looked shocked at my behaviour. I openly smiled. My plan was working perfectly. The old Stacey was officially dead.

* * *

(Lunchtime) 

I sat where I usually sat and started to eat my lunch.

"Are you trying to accomplish something?" Demi Jordan asked me suddenly.

I didn't respond. Demi was someone I never really spoke to despite the fact that she often sat at the same table, which I sat at during lunchtime and was in most of my classes and a member of two of the three clubs that I had joined when I started my new school year here. She was an orphan who attended this school through a special programme and even though that wasn't the reason why I didn't speak to her, her know it all attitude was more than enough reason for me not to. She was nearly six feet tall, a pale skinned Caucasian, had bright blue eyes, which were hidden behind thick pink glasses, her shiny black hair was shoulder length and wore her uniform exact to a T. She was also very smart and was an expert mathematician and new ten languages excluding the seven dead languages (like Latin), which she also knew. But she seemed to also be anti-social by choice despite sometimes venturing over to other tables where she was welcomed, once in a while.

"Hey!" Demi shouted at me.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you," Michelle spoke up, "leave her alone."

"Shut up," Demi snapped at her and Michelle suddenly looked like a wounded animal.

"Why don't you just slit your throat and jump into a ditch," I decided to say to Demi.

The table fell into complete silence.

"Excuse me," Demi said her voice sounding frightened and hurt.

"I'm just trying to eat," I told her, "why in the **hell **are you bothering me?" I demanded, "and dissing Michelle to boot," I added.

"I just wanted to know why you've changed," Demi said humbly, "I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"Well you did," I said frankly, "and I've changed because being good has done nothing for me and being the opposite is absolutely exhilarating," I explained to her.

"Oh," Demi said softly and I noticed that Michelle was looking across the table at me as if I were nuts, "um, there is something you might like to go to," she said suddenly, "it's very exclusive," she added.

"If it's the new Country Club forget it," I said immediately.

Demi burst out laughing as if I just told the funniest joke in history.

"Trust me," Demi said between laughs, "my type doesn't get into Country Clubs," she told me, "and I don't think the new you would be caught dead there," she said almost slyly.

"Damn right," I responded.

"Wait a second!" Michelle shouted, "you two go from arguing to buddies?" she demanded.

"Well she's not being rude **now**," I pointed out.

"I'm sorry about what I said Michelle," Demi said, "really," she added but Michelle looked unconvinced.

"Sure," Michelle said slowly.

"Anyway," Demi said and turned her attention to me, "you'll love this place if you're who I think you are," she said to me.

"And who exactly is that?" I asked her.

"A bonafide bad-ass looking for a good time," Demi declared and some students looked at her incredulously, "anyone says that I said that and you're dead," she said immediately afterwards, "I have my ways to mess you up, trust me," she said and most of the other students quickly paid extra attention to their lunches.

"You don't scare me," Helen spoke up bravely.

"I should Miss Wheezy," Demi said darkly.

"In your dreams Donation Box," Helen retorted.

"I don't dream about Trash," Demi spat.

"Then I guess you're never in them," Helen countered and I had to nod to the excellence of that diss.

"I'm in my own dreams more than you think gargoyle," Demi said.

"Gargoyles are still higher than trash," Helen told Demi.

"Too bad they're uglier," Demi said superiorly.

"At least they smell better," Helen said triumphantly, "but at least you can get rid of trash permanently with a good burn," she continued, "speaking of which, Demi, there's something called a **tan**," she said and Demi jumped angrily to her feet and Helen smiled victoriously, "upset?" she asked with fake innocence.

"I'll get you back," Demi snarled as she sat down, "just you wait," she mumbled.

"Whatever, like Stacey I just want to eat," Helen told Demi and returned to her food.

_Wow. I never knew that Helen was so good at telling people off. She's no nerdy pushover, but still. I'd actually have to try if I had dissed her myself. Me winning in the **end **of course. _

"So where is this place?' I asked Demi.

"Meet me after school and find out," Demi responded.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

(After School) 

I headed for the school exit to meet up with Demi. But suddenly Michelle blocked my path.

"Don't go with that girl," Michelle told me immediately.

"No offence Michelle, but I can go wherever I please," I responded.

"I don't trust her," Michelle said more calmly.

"Michelle don't worry," I said simply, "if she tries anything you **know **that I'll be prepared," I said seriously.

"Okay," Michelle said with a sigh, "but Stacey," she said as she moved out of my way, "be careful," she said with great concern, "remember, you're a good person," she told me.

_Not anymore._

"I've changed more than you know Michelle," I said as I passed her, "but thanks for the kind sentiment anyway," I told her and ran off to catch up with Demi.

Demi stood outside the school chewing gum and looking at her watch.

"You're late," Demi told me sharply without looking up.

"I was speaking to someone," I told her softly.

"Let's go," Demi said seriously and walked off briskly as I had to hurry to keep up with her long and fast strides.

We had been walking for about half an hour now and I started to wonder if Demi was trying to play a trick on me. Suddenly Demi stopped and turned to me.

"I swear," Demi said formally, "if you're new attitude is some form of trick," she continued, "I will **kill **you," she snarled at me.

I looked at Demi incredulously.

"I'm a witch too smart-ass," Demi revealed to me, "an evil one," she added.

I suddenly went on the offensive. I've been attacked by evil witches before.

"I'm not here to attack you," Demi said formally to my surprise, "I'm here to recruit you," she told me.

"For what?" I asked her as I relaxed but still watched her closely.

"Remember those ships in space that seem impossible to destroy?" Demi asked and my eyes widened, "I work for their creator," she revealed to me.

"Who is he?" I asked immediately.

"Your grandfather," Demi revealed, "your Father's father," she continued, "the one who murdered your brother and Father and made it look like an accident," she told me, "and for the record, it was supposed to be you who died and not your brother," she added.

"So he made a mistake?" I asked and Demi nodded, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"He's recruiting as many witches and wizards as possible who share his evil ideals and hatred of goodness," Demi said, "we've been monitoring you," she continued, "and you seem to be realizing that being a good witch just isn't worth it," she told me.

_My Grandfather killed my Father and Brother? I always wondered but now that I know the truth…._

"My grandfather trusts me?" I asked her formally.

"A little bit," Demi said, "he's not stupid," she added.

"But why me?" I asked.

"You're family," Demi responded simply, "he hates your father," she said honestly, "but you're still his granddaughter."

"What does this world hold for you Stacey?" Demi asked when she noticed my hesitation, "this world has brought me nothing but pain and it's brought you pain too," she continued, "I know about the Atomics and how they treated you," she said, "notice how they haven't kicked out Bart even though he's a wizard?" she pointed out, "see how fast Bart and Glenissa came to you only because they needed help that their **precious **leader couldn't provide," she pressed, "they were so quick to get rid of you and didn't complain about Atomic Tiffany's decision to have you arrested," she reminded me, "face it, witches will never be accepted in this current world," she said frankly, "that's why it needs to be destroyed."

"But what happens afterwards?" I asked her.

"We get rid of any leftover persons who are normal, good witches and Dims," Demi informed me.

_Michelle._

"Why all Dims?" I asked.

"Your grandfather hates the lot and so do I," Demi said frankly, "are you in?"

I thought about everything. Weighing my pros and cons.

"Join us or die for a world that doesn't even want you to be alive anyway," Demi declared.

_This is the right choice._

"I'll join you," I decided, "this world **deserves** to be destroyed anyway," I added.

End Chapter 13

Reggae: My life is SERIOUSLY sucking. Just as I was really recovering from the flu my brother came home with the flu last Tuesday night. By Wednesday Morning I had one of the WORST flu that I've **ever **gotten. Let's put it this way. Today November 1, 2005. I'm finally starting to recover. Before then I could barely move around the house without feeling like I was going to faint and that I had the joints of an old woman. Along with everything thing else the flu brings. If I get another flu now I'll be so PISSED. But for now I'll try to update again this week (before another flu hits me). At least I no longer have writer's block. That's some good news. Thank you for waiting and wish me luck in not getting another flu (I truly believe that my immune system is on life support, seriously). Oh and my birthday is November 29th. Yah for me! Countdown: 28 days left!

Prominence Flare: So you enjoy evil eh? You'll enjoy this story. Well I'm now updating yet again. Yes things do look pretty screwed for normal Earth. You can decide after reading ch13 if things are more or less screwed than in ch12. Whether Bart and Glenissa have cut off ties with Stacey once and for all is still to be seen. Yes practically everyone's pissed Stacey off. But will this change her? See in ch13. Thanks for reviewing. Oh I've decided to make a plushie box where you dig in it with eyes closed for a plushie. Want a dig? _Prominence Flare digs into the box and pulls out a Demi Jordan plushie in her school uniform. Reggae smiles, nods and walks away with the box to the next reviewer._

MikariStar: Yes the ships are getting ready to attack, both Glenissa and Stacey **do **have feelings for Bart, and Stacey's considering to join the dark side will be determined in ch13 for starters. No she's not interested in getting more info from her mother; that much I can guarantee you. You'll hear about the creator of the ships in ch13. Do they have anything to do with Tiffany? Read ch13 and you decide. I've updated and thank you for reviewing. _Reggae runs up with the nearly two foot plushie box and MikariStar digs into it and pulls out a Bart plushie in an outfit of a white polo shirt, blue shorts and white sneaks. Reggae smiles as she struggles with the box and now walks briskly to the **next **reviewer._

Beastfire: Well I'm glad that Beatfire likes the plushie. So you're solo today Ivy? Well you get to pick a plushie for yourself since your boss already has one. So you have kids, um I guess they can get a plushie too and whatever. Hey boys! Well I've updated and thanks for your words. _Reggae sets box tiredly on the floor and waits for the four to pick out their plushies. Ivy goes first and gets a Michelle Lansky plushie in a knee-length floral baby doll dress, white socks, and shoes. Tyr (Tyler I'm guessing) goes second and gets an Atomic Tiffany plushie in her Atomics uniform, Dylan goes third and gets a Stacey plushie with her wearing her white bathrobe and a towel over her hair (remember ch7 when she met up with the GGPE in her bathrobe) and this also happens to be the first plushie given out that's barefoot and the first plushie of Stacey with her natural hair colour which remember everyone is brown, and finally Seamus who goes and gets a Glenissa plushie in her Atomics uniform. Reggae picks up the box, waves to the happy kids and Ivy and hurries off to the next reviewer._

Barry I. Grauman: So you don't believe that Stacey would be an evil witch and that with Earth at risk of being taken over by dark forces and possibly destroyed that Stacey will put bitterness aside and do the right thing. Read ch13 to find out. While Glenissa and Bart still believe that there's goodness inside of Stacey, they're having doubts. Wow you're REALLY anxious about this story. Well I've updated so you can finally see the new instalment. Your Welcome and yes I always do my best to find the time to keep writing. I've even recently updated my new Codename: KND fic KLUB and I hope it's as successful as my first KND serial fic KND: Run. Anyway, thank you for your concern about my well-being and thanks for the hug. _Hugs Barry Back. _Yes I'll use any of your ideas and dialogue that suit this story, thank you for officially okaying it. Well that's really nice of you picturing Stacey as being almost as adorable looking as Betty is. Thank You for reviewing. _Reggae holds up box to Barry who digs and ends up pulling out a plushie of Stacey in her disguise as__ business woman Jennifer Rutherfield (ch11) and she's wearing a dark blue business suit, large glasses, black two inch heeled shoes, stockings, her hair is in a bun, and has dark brown eyes just like she wore in ch11. Reggae smiles and leaves with box. _

Update: Sorry for the late update. I got banned for a week because I accidentally rated my adult Codename: KND story M instead of MA. It was my fault. But my ban was lifted yesterday evening and now I'm back. I've already completed chapter 14, but I'll wait until Friday afternoon to post it so those who can review within that time can do so; it would be very MUCH appreciated. Thank You for waiting and being such dedicated reviewers. I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 14: New Allegiance

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 14: New Allegiance

(One Hour Later in the Magical World)

I continued to follow Demi as we now flew on broomsticks. We have been flying for a while now and I've noticed that Demi has been looking out for something. Suddenly I saw a black ball of energy in the far off distance. Demi flew for it like lightning and I quickly imitated her. Soon we were in a different area of the magical realm and I followed Demi as she slowly floated to the ground.

I looked around. This place was dark and dreary unlike the sunny happy place that we were flying over before. The sky was a purple black and a hazy fog floated everywhere slightly obscuring my vision. For miles all I saw was dry wasteland.

"Close your eyes," Demi ordered, "close them!" she shouted when I didn't immediately obey.

_The nerve of this bitch!_

I grudgingly closed my eyes.

"Open them," Demi said moments after.

I opened my eyes in annoyance but them they widened as I gasped. Before us now was a deep hole where once there was land. I looked down and all I saw was darkness. I felt a bad feeling creep into my soul.

Demi suddenly jumped in and disappeared.

"What the…!" I started to cry but stopped.

_Should I follow her? What if this is a trap? I could die if this thing has some form of dangerous witch harming spell in it. But if it did why would Demi jump in. She BETTTER not ne some witch hunter!_

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes then jumped in.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a darkly lit room that looked like the pathway of a Castle built in an earlier era.

"Stacey," a familiar voice said to me and I turned around to see my grandfather, "how is my granddaughter?" he asked formally.

"You killed them," I said immediately.

"And you hate me for it?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me.

"Yes," I responded.

"Do you hate your mother?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"You heard me," Grandfather Carmichael said.

"I hate some of the things she's done and does," I admitted, "but I don't **hate **her."

"Did you know that your mother knew that I along with some other dark wizards arranged and committed the murder of your Father and your brother?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me.

"That's a lie!" I shouted.

"Do you honestly think that your mother would go all out against the dark wizarding and witch community?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me, "she has so much to lose and nothing to gain," he continued, "she found out the truth and kept it from you," he told me, "do you want to know why?"

I refused to answer. He **had **to be lying.

"Because she **knew **that you wouldn't back down like she did," Grandfather said loudly, "because she **knew **that you'd rather lose everything but get the killers," he pushed, "she **knew **that you were like your **Father**," he told me, "the man she **married** then **abandoned** after he was killed instead of trying to bring his murderers to justice."

"No," I whispered tearfully, "it HAS to be a lie," I said as I stepped back.

"Why would I lie?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me, "I could make you join me by just focusing on that inner hate you have for all those GOOD people who rejected you for no **fair **reason," he pointed out, "and why wouldn't I kill my own son?" he asked, "I hated him, remember?" he reminded her.

"But you also killed my brother," I snarled.

"I'm certain that Demi told you that was a mix up," Grandfather Carmichael said simply.

"Is that to make me feel better?" I asked him angrily.

"From what point did you assume I'm doing this to make you feel nice and cosy?" Grandfather Carmichael asked darkly, "the good get cosy," he told me, "that's why we can **kill **them,."

"So what am I supposed to be?" I asked him, "miserable?

"You can be miserable," Grandfather Carmichael told me, "I'll be on alert and vigilant," he declared.

"You expect me to work for you now?" I asked him, "after you've confessed to killing my father and brother and course telling LIES on my mother."

"Ask her," Grandfather Carmichael suddenly said to me.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Ask her if she knew and never told you the truth," Grandfather Carmichael instructed, "if she turns out to be innocent, feel free to never see me again," he told me, "but if she's lying," he continued, "use this and you'll find me," he said and handed me a piece of jewellery which was a golden ring with a silver rose on it.

"What if she never lied?" I asked him.

"She did," Grandfather Michael said, "I'm just waiting to see if she'll have the audacity to do it again to her own flesh and blood," he told me.

"I won't be back," I declared angrily and turned to leave, "goodbye, monster," I said and stormed off.

"You will be back," Grandfather Carmichael whispered eerily and suddenly I stood in the hallway to my mother's bedroom at my home.

* * *

(Five minutes later at the Carmichael Residence)

I saw my mother tending flowers in the garden and went to her.

_Please let me be right._

"Hi mother," I said formally.

"Oh you're talking to **me**?" Ms. Carmichael asked and I winced at her tone, "I thought I was the 'worthless bitch that mostly plagued your life,' " she said, "or at least that's what I was to you when **you **said that to me this morning," she said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry about that Mom," I apologized, "but i…."

"Oh are YOU now?" Ms. Carmichael asked sarcastically as she interrupted me, "just **what **brought about this **change **of **heart**?" she asked me.

"I need to ask you something Mom," I said instead of answering, "and you **HAVE **to answer me honestly," I told her.

"I don't **have** to do anything," Ms. Carmichael snapped at me, "I can't believe you went so rude on me and left the house dressed like a hooker!" she shouted, "at least you have the decency to be wearing your baby blue baby doll dress and sneakers even though your hair's still that **ridiculous** purple," she added.

"It's **not **ridiculous," I protested, "I happen to really like it," I declared.

"Too bad!" Ms. Carmichael shouted, "change it, **now**," she ordered.

I sighed and turned my hair back to it's original colour.

"I need to know what you really know about Dad and my brother's death," I said immediately.

My mother suddenly dropped her clippers and turned to look at me.

"What did you just say?" Ms. Carmichael asked me softly.

"I've heard some things," I said nervously, "I went to the magical world after school," I added.

My mother looked at me darkly.

"What have you been told?" Ms. Carmichael asked me.

"That you knew that they were murdered and that you decided not to go after them in order to keep up your lifestyle and reputation," I told her, "also that you didn't tell me about it because you knew that I'd go after his killers," I added.

My mother looked me very hard in the eyes for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stacey," Ms. Carmichael said, "maybe I shouldn't have been so protestant about what you called me this morning," she told me.

_Oh no._

"You're not **admitting **to it?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately I am," Ms. Carmichael responded, "I lied to you Stacey and I'm sorry," she said.

"No," I said in denial, "you couldn't have done it."

"I did and I'm **sorry**," Ms. Carmichael said to me, "I also did it for you, **please **believe that," she begged.

"You're a monster," I snarled, "you're much worse than Grandfather!" I shouted tearfully and rushed off.

"Grandfather?" Ms. Carmichael asked, "your **Grandfather**, Stacey wait…!" I heard her start to shout.

_I'm NOT listening to **anymore **of her **lies! **_

I stormed into the house and used my powers to pack only my most valuable items along with a few clothes into two black travelling bags. Then I went to get Retch.

I found him in the attic staring out the window.

"So you **know **the truth now?" Retch asked me.

"I'm going to Grandfather," I said automatically since it was obvious that he had known the truth before me as well, "you're **coming**," I said firmly.

"Is that so?" Retch asked without turning around.

"You want to fight me and find out?" I asked threateningly.

"No," Retch said simply and turned to me, "just don't give me to your Grandfather as a returning present."

"You're **my **dog Retch," I told him, "I don't plan on giving you away to **anyone**."

"Part of me finds that discouraging," Retch said frankly.

"Well you're my dog so deal with it," I told him harshly.

I then took out the ring my Grandfather gave me and looked at it.

_What on Earth am I supposed to do with it?_

"Say Warlock Overlord the Great Wizard Marcus Neminumious Carmichael," Retch told me.

"That's a long title," I said.

"More like a **self **proclaimed title," Retch muttered.

_I doubt that anyone would argue with it either way. _

"Warlock Overlord the Great Wizard Marcus Neminumious Carmichael," I said and the rose in the ring began to turn.

Suddenly I heard the voice of my Grandfather.

"Stacey," Grandfather's voice said formally, "did your mother tell you the truth?"

"Yes," I slowly responded.

"And you've decided to leave?" Grandfather's voice asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Then pledge your allegiance to me," Grandfather's voice said suddenly.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Is that your favourite word?" Grandfather's voice asked in annoyance, "I want you to pledge your allegiance."

_I don't know._

"Who are you going to turn to?" Grandfather's voice asked, "your mother?"

I didn't answer.

"You have nothing to lose and so much to gain," Grandfather's voice said to me, "what's making you stay?" he asked.

"I..ple…pledge my allegiance to y…y…yo…yo…you," I stuttered as tears flowed down my face.

"Good girl," Grandfather's voice purred as I broke into sobbing, "don't cry," he said, "Grandfather's here to make my granddaughter feel better," he said and suddenly my bags, Retch and I disappeared.

End Chapter 14

Reggae: Well I updated yesterday Nov 10th and again today Nov 11th. I think that's good progress. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

MikariStar: I'm glad you read ch13. How far Stacey's changes will go? You have to read to find out. And for Stacey being good in the end. We will see. She will see him in person; trust me. About Bart, Glenissa and the others. You have to wait for that. Your Welcome I'm glad you enjoy the plushie and thank you for reviewing. _Prominence Flare digs into the box and pulls out a Noah Parker plushie in a tuxedo. Reggae hurries away with the box to the next reviewer._

Barry I. Grauman: Stacey's plan is mainly to not be the goodie goodie she used to be. As she makes her decisions, it expands from there. So you don't believe she's shifted to the dark side huh? So you consider her flaunting in her 'new' uniform as WOW. That's understandable. She was arrogant to Principal Kelly and Demi as part of her new 'don't take anything from ANYONE' attitude. Glad you love the plushie. Thanks for the hug and thank you for reviewing. What will Stacey do next? Read to find out. _Reggae holds up plushie box to Barry who digs and ends up pulling out a plushie of Tiffany Fruit in her Atomic uniform. Reggae gives a small smile and runs off. _


	16. Chapter 15: Cold Hard Reality

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 15: Cold Hard Reality

(Continuing from last chapter)

I suddenly saw myself in the middle of a wheat field with the sun shining in the blue sky. I say that I saw myself because actually I was in a glass box looking out at the scene before me. The self I saw had purple hair that was blowing in the breeze and she kept looking in front of her as if waiting for something. Suddenly I noticed bits of wheat being moved slightly aside as if something was coming towards her. The self I was watching suddenly looked very expectant. Then the figure came into full view. My mouth dropped. There stood my best friend Jet. Then I recognized the wheat to be from the wheat farm that Jet told me about in letters when we were younger. His step uncle owned a beautiful farm that had livestock, wheat, corn, and pumpkin fields. He always promised to take me there someday. I guessed that according to what I was seeing, he finally had. The self smiled at him and hugged him. I noticed that she was wearing a floral dress and she looked like a farmer's daughter. Jet however was wearing a white T-Shirt, his blonde hair totally wind swept and blue jeans (remember they're in a wheat field so Stacey can't see their feet). They hugged and both looked happy to see each other. Suddenly seven figures appear around them. Both my purple haired self and Jet looked frightened and hugged each other fearfully as they looked from one black hooded figure to the other. Suddenly the seven figures each stuck out a white hand towards them. I started to see the image fade around me. But one thing didn't fade away in front of me. That thing was the loud tearful blood curling screams that I heard emitting from my other self and my best friend Jet. They sounded so real that I myself started to cry and scream and pound on the glass box in an attempt to escape and help them. But my attempt was futile. My screams were futile. Everything was futile. For I was crying and screaming over something that wasn't really happening. But it was real enough to me.

"That WILL be your future if you decide to betray me," I heard my grandfather's voice say and I turned in my glass prison unable to see the source, "there's no place magical or non-magical that will be able to keep you safe from my wrath," he told me, "I will hunt you down like a **dog**," he snarled and I heard a yelp and looked to see Retch who looked very scared and I started to shake and cry even harder, "but I won't go killing your loved ones off and make you suffer," he revealed to me, "Oh no," he said slowly, "I will instead kill EVERY one that you either seek or keep physical company with or even TRY to contact," he said and I gasped in horror, "oh yes Stacey dear," he said happily, "you'll NEVER be able to contact ANYONE you care about and you will be alone as you run from me and my employed killers for the rest of your life," he said and laughed, "and oh, did I tell you," he said suddenly sounding excited and I waited fearfully for his next words, "that those who pledge their allegiance to me automatically give up their option of a mortal life?" he asked and I barely contained a horrified scream as my grandfather's life echoed around me, "so you'll be lonely and scared for centuries," he said superiorly, "so remember that when your **conscience **scratches at the back of your mind," he snarled, "because if you don't and you follow that **conscience **of **yours**," he said to me, "I will make your life HELL!" he shouted, "and just to spice things up I'll kill that little friend of yours Michelle," he said and I immediately shook my head, "I will make it look like a terrorist attack and have her murdered on live television," he said laughing at his sick inhumane brilliance, "so Stacey," he said, "Stacey," he said in a sing song voice and I hid my face in my hands, "don't betray me," he told me, "trust me, it's **never **worth the **price**," he hissed, "just ask your father," he said and I glared up at the top of my glass prison as my grandfather laughed loudly and heartily and soon that too faded and I realized that I was in my glass prison which was now floating through a dark void even though it seemed bright enough inside the glass box for me to see.

I looked at Retch sadly.

"I hoped that you'd make a different choice," Retch said softly and I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"My other choice would've been to run off and live my last remaining hours in the street," I told him.

"But you'd be alive," Retch pointed out.

"I'd be free," I responded and finally gave way to my shaky legs and fell unto my butt.

I soon started to cry again.

"You couldn't have known," Retch said simply and then hours went by with both of us alone in our glass prison along with my luggage as we seemed to move endlessly within a black and empty void.

* * *

(Seven Hours later)

I opened my eyes to see myself lying in a white bed wearing a white cotton nightgown. I saw myself because when I opened my eyes I noticed that the ceiling was made of glass. Then my eyes widened when I noticed something else. My hands and feet were chained. I pulled against them but to no avail. I tried to use my powers but nothing happened. I looked around frantically but besides myself, the bed and a white dresser in the corner, nothing else was in the room.

"Is the sweet darling awake?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Demi.

"Where did you come from?" I asked immediately as I noticed that the room had no doors.

"I'm a witch idiot," Demi said and I immediately realized how and felt stupid.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Don't like your accommodations?" Demi teased and I growled at her as she laughed at me, "this is just a precaution," she told me.

"A precaution?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes," another voice said and I looked to my left to see my grandfather, "you're a good girl Stacey," he told me, "a **really **good girl," he added darkly.

"But we can change that," Demi said simply.

"How?" I asked her suspiciously.

"We've already done it to Retch," Demi said and I immediately started shouting at her furiously.

"I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed as I struggled against my chains as she laughed loudly at me, "harm Retch and I swear that I'll kill you, you worthless bitch!" I shrieked.

"There's nothing wrong with Retch," Grandfather Carmichael said suddenly and I turned to him fiercely, "you look at me with **respect**," he snarled at me.

"I simply left him in the room with the LIVE diamond," Grandfather said innocently and I gasped.

_Living In Vilest Evil. That's what the LIVE for LIVE diamond means. Its major irony is that LIVE is really EVIL backwards. That's why it's motto is 'I live to be evil and it's evil why I live'. But if they've left him in the room alone with it………….._

"Let him out," I said immediately.

"Why should I?" Grandfather Carmichael asked me.

"Let him out," I snarled.

"Speak to me with **respect**," Grandfather Carmichael ordered.

"Let him OUT!" I repeated loudly.

"Bring him Demi," Grandfather Carmichael said formally.

Demi bowed and disappeared from the room.

Minutes later she returned with Retch. Or at least it looked like Retch in his original form. Except this Retch's eyes had an evil red glow to them and he had a muzzle over his foaming mouth and a huge chain on his neck, which Demi held tightly. He kept tugging at it and growling fiercely. His hate filled eyes glaring at me.

I felt something towards Retch that I **never **felt before. Total distrust and absolute fear.

"Scary now isn't he?" Grandfather Carmichael spoke tearing my fearful eyes from my dog, "he's even scarier now than he was when he was in my service in the past," he told me, "well slightly scarier anyway," he added.

"Why is he growling at me like that?" I asked my Grandfather.

"He's fighting the power of the jewel," Grandfather Carmichael said simply, "the jewel only makes you subservient to the **owner** of the **jewel**," he said and my eyes widened, "yes Stacey," he said with a smile, "you're **no **longer his master," he said and smiled widely when I tried in vain to break from my chains and attack him.

"You **MONSTER**!" I shouted angrily, "you take my father, you take my brother and **now **you take my **dog**!" I cried incredulously, "what the **fricking **hell is wrong with you?" I demanded angrily.

Grandfather Carmichael simply laughed as if my anger amused him.

Then suddenly he walked over and grabbed my face.

"You will make an excellent Queen," Grandfather Carmichael whispered in my ear, "and call me Lord Carmichael," he added and threw my face forcefully out of his hand.

My head practically bounced several times before it settled back onto the pillows. I could still feel the tight grip he had my cheeks and chin in. The entire lower part of my face still ached from it.

"You know what to do," Grandfather Carmichael snapped harshly at Demi who bowed and nodded, "come with me **mutt**," he snarled Retch and immediately disappeared with him.

"Retch!" I screamed.

"Don't think about him," Demi said simply as she walked to the foot of the bed, "worry about yourself," she said when she arrived, "about who your king is," she added and I watched as she took out a small black box out of her cloak and place it between my chained feet inches away from my toes.

"What is that?" I asked nervously.

Demi grinned and opened it.

"You won't be as lucky as your dog," Demi said and disappeared.

I looked at the occupant of the black box in horror. Glowing red and making that ominous sound like a slow emergency buzzer being pressed was the LIVE diamond. It was small enough to not take up even half of your typical teenager hand. But dangerous enough to be worse than any mortal weapon and worse than most magical weapons, monsters and spells ever created. It could turn a bunny rabbit into a killer a baby into a cannibal and a homely nun into a seductive assassin. It was the diamond that turned the good into monsters and the monsters into demons. It took away your past memories or replaced your love for them with hatred. It took all your goodness and replaced it with hate. Then it added even more. It made you cold, evilly calculated, ruthless, heartless, murderous, bloodthirsty and lots of other horrible things without remorse and often little control. Of course the owner of the diamond could control you but usually the owner was also evil and that did little or well actually no good at all. There were six LIVE diamonds when they were first created. Over the many millennias four have been destroyed. Leaving only two. And one of them now glowed before me and I could feel it draining me already. Evil thoughts crept into my mind and more and more I could feel myself feeling less remorseful about them.

I have to find a way to destroy this thing! I know the spell because my father taught me years ago. But my magic won't work! Someone must've put a barrier over my abilities. I just have to concentrate. I KNOW how to do this. MMmmmmm draining the blood out of her would be so….. NO! I have to concentrate. Can't let it ………..

Hours went by. My resistance was waning. I broke through the shield but I was so weak. I couldn't make the spell work.

_I have to keep…. I want to kill them all for my Lord…….. No! I don't want to kill! I don't want a Lord. I want my…. My Lord my everything….._

My eyes were barely opened. It had been even more hours and I barely remembered myself. I still remembered the Atomics, well bits and pieces but it was the most I could remember second to my memories of my father and me. I wasn't sure if I even had a mother now.

_I know I **know** a girl named Michelle, I just can't remember where. I keep recalling the word Jet. But was it? Jet as in a plane or Jet as in someone I **knew**. I couldn't remember school. Except that I hated it and everyone to be gutted and to let them painfully die. I remembered bits and pieces of other things. Like a boy named Noah Parker who had some **redhead** with him. A girl named Demi who I seemed to have a good time with and I had dyed my hair purple and I had cursed off my mother that morning, I think. I barely recall not liking my Grandfather, but he's my Lord. Isn't he?_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and finally performed the spell and the diamond exploded.

"I did…." I started to say but immediately lost consciousness.

End Chapter 15

Reggae: Wow. Not even **I** planned this. I thought I was going to have just swear allegiance and work for his hesitantly or take the diamond and seem to work for him after that. I didn't even plan to involve the **dog**. Between Monday when I started this chapter to Friday Nov 18th when I completed it. I've surprised myself over and **over** again with the stuff I decided to do instead of what I had originally planned. But today with the whole king thing, Retch being conflictingly evil, one of the effects of the jewel being memory loss or replacement of emotions towards memories, and a few other things were BIG surprises for me when I decided to put these in as I typed Friday Morning. I mean, I completed the chapter just before 10 a.m. and it's now 10:02 a.m. as I write this sentence in Jamaica (I think the time at fanfiction .net is about three hours behind ours- noticed that with the bans- so it's probably around 1p.m. in that area). Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be checking my email again for a response from the rating system people about the MA rating since I can't seem to get it so I can repost my Codename: KND story KLUB. Wish me luck and if you have any info to help me PLEASE share it. Please Review and thank you for reading the newest chapter.

Prominence Flare: So you say that things have more or less gone to hell for her now if not already? Read ch15. Yes I know that Atomic Betty and other characters from the show don't appear a lot. But that's the point of the story and why it's called Unatomic Stacey and is in the first person perspective. I wanted to write a story that focused on my OC not the characters from the show. Yes they'd be in it, but they wouldn't outshine the starring OC Stacey Carmichael. Whether there will be a big show down, keep reading. Yes characters you know will come back into play. But it will be in dark situations, as you will notice as you read on.Thank you for reviewing._ Prominence Flare digs into the box and pulls out a Jet plushie in blue trunks alone and neatly brushed back blonde hair. Reggae hurries away with the box to the next reviewer._

Beastfire: Thank you for complimenting me on the chapters _Beastfire_. Well thank you for correcting me Ivy. Naming kids after rescuers, cool. Your Welcome when it comes to the plushies. Thank you for reviewing and now plushie box time. _Reggae walks up swiftly with the box and first Beastfire digs in and pulls a Demi plushie wearing a black cloak. Ivy digs in next and gets a Stacey plushie wearing only a white cotton nightgown and her brown hair let out. Tyr digs in and gets a Rex plushie in his green poodle form. Dylan digs in and pulls out a Glenissa plushie in a blue T Shirt, red shorts and white sneakers. Seamus digs in lastly and pulls out a X5 plushie wearing a Christmas Hat. Reggae smiles then walks briskly away to the next reviewer._

Barry I. Grauman: Trust me, there's more in this chapter, so AAK away about the twists and turns. I guess you can say both Grandfather Carmichael and Stacey's mother tell lies among truths (Grandfather Carmichael telling the most of course). Maybe it will but will it be soon enough? Yeah I guessed that part of you would want to get rid of it. But I have to be random with the plushies and try to surprise reviewers. Yes Poor Stacey, wait 'til you complete reading ch15. Thank you for reviewing. _Reggaes comes with box and Barry digs in. Barry pulls out a Stacey plushie in a white floral ankle-length dress, brown leather flip-flops and a stick of wheat stuck in her purple hair (yes that's the Stacey in the wheat field in this chapter). Reggae waves with a free hand, then focuses back on the box and runs to the last reviewer._

MikariStar: Yes it's true that she mainly goes to her Grandfather because she feels that she has nowhere else to go. As for getting valuable info and finding a way to stop him? We'll see. Thanks for reviewing. Plushie time! _Reggae walks up to MikariStar and holds out the box. MikariStar digs in and pulls out a plushie of Penelope Kelly in her school uniform. Reggae nods and walks away to put away this damn box that was causing her back to ache._


	17. Chapter 16: Dertah

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 16: Dertah

(Three Days Later in a Lavish Bedroom)

I opened my eyes to see myself in a lavish room filled with bright colours and many expensive looking furniture and other things. I smiled deviously.

_No one is around. Now is my chance. _

I slowly climbed out of bed and walked up to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. I looked myself over. I was wearing a sky blue silk night gown, a soft rope of the same colour was lightly tied around my waist, I had on a twenty carat diamond ring on my ring finger and a silver anklet with the word 'Queen' on it in bold fancy writing.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and I turned to see a female enter the room.

"You're supposed to be in bed Dertah," a female servant said formally, "King Carmichael's orders," she reminded me.

"I just wanted to look at myself in the mirror for a moment," I said innocently.

"Well you've had enough of that," the female servant said firmly, "go back to bed dear Queen."

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked suddenly without turning around.

"Excuse me?" the female servant asked.

"You're practically a middle aged servant," I pointed out, "why should I take any orders from you?" I asked her.

"Because they're King Carmichael's orders," the female servant said loudly, "I'm simply relaying them," she added more calmly.

"I don't like the way you talk to me," I said frankly, "you should be more respectful to your Queen," I declared.

"Queen my…." I heard her mutter then stop.

"I'm sorry my Queen," the female servant said brightly, "I will be more respectful," she told me.

"No you won't," I said as my eyes started to glow red, "I don't think you deserve such an honorary option," I said frankly and in seconds she was dead.

I turned around to see her charred body lying on my bedroom floor. I kicked it and her burnt head fell off. I giggled.

_Killing worthless trash **is **fun! _

"Ahhh," someone said as he entered my bedroom, "you've finally made your first kill."

"Hello Grandfather," I said with a smirk, "Oh sorry, **Lord **Carmichael," I corrected myself but nearly let out a happy giggle.

"Don't call me Grand….that!" Lord Carmichael shouted, "you're not Stacey anymore," he said staunchly.

"Don't you mean mostly?" I asked him darkly, "I still am her partially and some of my memories and feelings are angry towards you, Lord."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lord Carmichael asked me.

"No," I responded, "but I don't hate my former self," I told him, "unlike you," I added.

"She wouldn't have been my wife," Lord Carmichael said bluntly.

"Well Stacey's mostly a good girl," I pointed out, "I'm not," I added and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Our union is merely a formality," Lord Carmichael reminded me, "we're not doing anything beyond being married and ruling the universes once I've conquered them," he said firmly.

"Of course," I agreed, "the kiss was to thank you for making me more accepting of my dark roots," I told him, "but if you weren't my grandfather," I said, "need I say more," I said and laughed at his widened eyes.

"I'm certain that if you were still Stacey you'd be sickened by your own behaviour," Lord Carmichael stated.

"I feel slightly bad about it," I admitted, "but **only **slightly," I added seriously.

"I just can't believe that you were able to destroy the jewel," Lord Carmichael said, "I truly under estimated you," he confessed.

"Everyone **underestimates **me," I said frankly, "but soon the fools will cower at the mention of my name," I declared.

"Shouldn't they cower at **mine**," Lord Carmichael spoke.

"But you also want them to **bow**," I said to him, "I just want them to **fear **my name," I told him, "they can bow to a cow for all I care," I spat, "they're after all worthless lowly vermin," I added with disgust.

"Is that so?" Lord Carmichael asked and slipped his arms around my waist as I fought the urge to push him off, "I like what you've done with your hair," he said took a deep whiff of it.

"Thank You," I said dryly, "sorry, you're still a relative to me Lord Carmichael," I added in apology of my tone.

"Of course," Lord Carmichael said with a nod and let me go, "but remember, this isn't a union that will be consummated," he reminded me.

_It **better **not._

"So I guess you have some girlfriends hidden somewhere?" I asked slyly.

"I don't hide **anything**," Lord Carmichael declared, "you can meet them anytime you want," he told me.

For a brief second I felt a twinge of jealously.

_Thank God I wasn't totally taken over by that LIVE diamond. I'd probably be anxious to perform stuff like incest. Well it's not the worst…. Ugh! I'm so disgusting!_

"You're not jealous?" Lord Carmichael teased me.

_Of course not ass-whole!_

"No," I responded respectfully.

_I'm going to have a **billion **boyfriends. Just you wait._

"Good," Lord Carmichael said, "'cause there's no reason to be," he said frankly.

"Why should I be when I can have boyfriends," I said excitedly.

Lord Carmichael's face fell.

"Boyfriends?" Lord Carmichael asked.

"Is there something wrong my Lord?" I asked curiously.

"Dertah," Lord Carmichael said formally, "I hope that you remember your **age**," he said pointedly.

"That matters?" I asked.

"Of course it **matters**!" Lord Carmichael cried fiercely and I stepped back in fear, "oh," he said more calmly upon seeing my frightened face, "no boyfriends until you're of age," he told me.

I suddenly pouted.

"Do you **really **want to be doing **that**?" Lord Carmichael snapped at me and I paled slightly.

I simply shook my head and pasted an emotionless look on my face.

Lord Carmichael glared angrily at for over a minute then sighed.

"You're difficult," Lord Carmichael finally spoke, "but you're a teenager," he continued, "guess I should be prepared for that," he said softly, "do you know why I chose you as my Queen?" he asked me suddenly.

I slowly shook my head.

"First you're young," Lord Carmichael started to list and he reached his hand out to run his fingers through my shoulder-length purple hair, "you're still growing and can be moulded," he told me, "second you're not conceited and self-serving like most of the witches born to evil magical families, your relations both on my and your mother's side included," he said and I noticed that he didn't mention my father.

_Well he **was **the one dumb enough to disobey his father, Lord Carmichael. But he's still….. Whatever._

"….so you'll be more obedient and respectful of my authority," Lord Carmichael, "and finally, the diamond is strongest on those who are of your own blood and also have a **high **dislike for the owner and the owner of **them**," he revealed to me, "I **hated **you as Stacey," he said honestly, "but you somehow intrigued me which made me hate you even more," he said, "I knew **then**, you **had **to be **mine**," he declared strongly causing me to visibly raise an eyebrow.

_Okay._

"You seem surprised," Lord Carmichael said to me.

_If surprised means **extremely **uncomfortable._

"No matter," Lord Carmichael said and kissed me on my cheek, "you're young," he told me and started to pace the room.

_And?_

"When will I get to kill again my Lord?" I asked casually changing the subject to something I really wanted to talk about, "I'm ready to do it **anytime **you ask," I added sweetly.

"Unless you're randomly killing servants?" Lord Carmichael said with a smile.

"That pleases you?" I asked him.

"It amuses me," Lord Carmichael said to me, "just don't kill the important ones that I told you about," he said and I nodded.

"How come I call you Lord when you're King and I'm Queen?" I asked curiously.

"My dear Dertah," Lord Carmichael said kindly, "your **father **showed blatant disrespect by betraying me," he said and I firmly nodded in agreement, "so in a way, you calling me **Lord**," he said, "is a sweet revenge."

_Sweet Revenge? You worthless….Oh no, I can't think that of Lord Car…Ahhh!_

"King Carmichael," Demi said as she hurried into the room, "Queen Dertah," she added.

"Demi darling," I declared happily and hugged her, "you're here with news?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Demi said and it was obvious that she was out of breath, "we've found a way to sneak you into the Galactic Guardians," she declared happily.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You have your first big killing Spree my dear Dertah," Lord Carmichael said brightly, "the **entire** Galactic Guardians and everyone who leads it and happens to be at the Head Quarters," he told me.

I looked at my Lord totally dumbfounded.

"All of them?" I asked totally mystified.

"All of them," Demi said excitedly.

"I….have to figure out a cool disguise to wear!" I cried and Demi and I jumped up and down with excitement, "thany you Lord, thank you!" I screamed.

"Your Welcome," Lord Carmichael responded, "I see that you have hesitation killing scum," he said with great approval.

"Why Lord," I said calmly, "that's just one of the reasons I'm here for," I said and my eyes momentarily glowed **blood **red.

_I'm **so **bringing Retch along. He finally succumbed and tore apart the seventy mortals that Lord Carmichael put in the pit with him two days ago. I'm certain that's he's ready to help me kill. Demi will be back up. She's **anxious **for a big killing spree. Me, well I guess that I will still have **plenty** to kill. Especially that Tiffany Fruit bitch and Gle…. Well Tiffany's dead that's for sure. But X5? He's a robot but I remember him and his team defending me from my old jerkish team. But Atomic Betty is a hero of the Galactics. I **have** to kill her. Aw well, I'm certain Noah can find a new playmate. I hope._

End Chapter 16

Reggae: Well Stacey's now known as Dertah. But a small part of her still remembers who she was and a small piece of her conscience still exists. Can this help change her back? Can she change? You just have to keep reading. I hope you've noticed where the LIVE diamond has definitely changed Stacey and where it hasn't (like her still disapproving incest). Before you panic, incest will **not **be an integral part of the story. And NO nothing will going ON between Dertah and Lord Carmichael. It won't go beyond a hug or a kiss and her mostly moving away. So if anyone was considering leaving this story thinking that now it's overflowing with incest. Please stay, it's not. The only incest filled story I have is my Rugrats story 'Rugrats No More' and its not even incest filled (but there's still a good amount of it). So keep reading and please review. Oh and tell me in your reviews what you now think of Grandfather Carmichael a.k.a. Lord (or King) Carmichael). P.S.: No I wasn't planning on this incest hinting. It just came up and I decided to go with it even though I feel very disgusted with myself. But TRUST me, there's a reason why the plot has taken this turn. You'll know in the next chapter. Oh and I now have a plushie box and a plushie bag pack. The plushie bag pack is called the 'Random Bag'. It's filled with characters from other stories I've written (both characters from the shows and OC's that I've created). Hope you like the new addition (I did it to keep the plushie giving from getting stale).

Beastfire: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Good guys and glad they helped your fiancée Ivy. Your Welcome you darling triplets. Well I've updated Beastfire. _Reggae walks up swiftly with the box and bag pack and first Beastfire dips her hand into the bag pack and pulls out a plushie of Kitty (from my fic 'Protecting Kitty' in ch4) wearing a bright blue T-shirt, black shorts and a baby blue blanket over her shoulders, her blonde hair wet from the rain and hanging off her shoulders. Ivy digs into the box and pulls out a Retch plushie of him in his hideous original form with a mutilated body hanging from his mouth. Seamus gets to go first of the triplets and dips his hand into the bag pack and pulls out an Angelica Pickles plushie at age seventeen (from my fic 'Requiem of the Heart 'in prologue- as she left the party) wearing a tight black knee length dress, black three inch high heel sandals, and her blonde hair hanging freely half way down her back. Tyr goes next and digs into the box and pulls out a Sparky plushie wearing a sheet with eyes for his ghost costume. Dylan goes last and digs into the box and pulls out a Michelle plushie in P.E. uniform of a yellow shirt with the school logo on the right side at the front, black knee-length shorts and white sneakers with black soles. Reggae smiles and moves onto the next reviewer._

MikariStar Well they probably should've just kept the R rating then. I plan to send a complaint to them about this, because it's stupid and I want to be able to put back up my story. Thank you for the info. Glad you liked the chapter. Well I'm glad you've noticed some of the stuff ch15 went into because I worked really hard on it. _'It goes into Stacey's mind, her fears, her will to not let the LIVE diamond control her and one of the things she has left from her father, a spell that helped save her.' _I liked what you wrote because it's true and it shows that you really looked at the story closely as you read it. Well you seem to be interested in how Stacey will be like after being affected by the LIVE diamond. Well the wait is over. Read ch16 and find out. What will she do when she sees her old Galactic crew? Read ch16 and make that decision yourself. Glad you love the plushies and thank you for reviewing. _Reggae runs up with the box and bag pack. MikariStar dips her hand into the bag pack and pulls out a really physically fit teenage Boomer plushie (from my fic 'Repercussions'- ch1) wearing a tight black shirt that emphasized his abs, baggy black pants and black Nike sneakers, his hair's dyed a dark purple and he has the same large blue eyes. Reggae hurried off to the next reviewer._

Barry I. Grauman: Wow you have a LOT of questions. Glad you were surprised as well because that chapter threw me for a loop. This chapter (ch16) also surprised me and I think you'll be surprised as well. Some of your questions will be answered in ch16 and for the rest you'll just have to keep reading. Ch17 will show even more how Stacey's been affected by the LIVE diamond. Climax? Just keep reading. Thank you for reviewing. Glad you appreciate the plushie and thanks for caring about my back. _Reggae comes with box and bag pack. Barry thinks for a moment and digs into box. 'I'll go for the bag pack next time' Barry tells me and I laugh. Barry soon pulls out a Glenissa plushie wearing a red ankle-length dress and red flat-heeled shoes along with a pearl necklace on her neck. Reggae walks off, finally finished._


	18. Chapter 17: The Galactic Celebration gon

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 17: The Galactic Celebration gone BLOODY

(Two weeks later)

"Has anyone heard from her?" Bart asked urgently.

"No," G911 responded, "not even her mother knows where she is," he continued, "but she refuses to file a missing report, rather unusual," he added.

I listened to them talk as I walked slowly behind them. I was designed as a peppy member of a cleaning crew for the celebration that they were having. It was almost like a prom but you weren't required to dress up just semi-casual if you weren't in your uniform.

"You okay back there Miss Love?" Bart suddenly asked me.

"Of course Galactic boy," I responded in a high bubbly voice and giggled, "I'm just following you to the celebration," I reminded him, "and thanks for getting me past security faster," I thanked him.

"I personally see no reason to helping cleaning crews," Atomic Tiffany Fruit spoke up, "and why are you so bubbly when you have a job in cleaning?" she demanded of me.

"I do my **best **to maintain a positive bubbly disposition at **all **times," I declared happily then giggled.

"If you get any bubblier you'll be as **pink **as your pink hair," Ursulla told me.

"I'm white skinned not pink silly," I responded and giggled even more, "you're SO funny," I told her.

"Idiot," Glenissa muttered but I heard her.

"Be nice Glenissa she's going to clean the messes you make," Bart chastised her.

"She's too **damn **bubbly," Glenissa responded.

"Bubbly's just my way," I said brightly and I noticed that Glenissa stiffened a bit but continued walking as Bart laughed at her.

"Here we are," Bart said suddenly and I opened my mouth in awe at the large brown doors, "open se-sa-me," he said jokingly and opened the large doors slowly on his own.

Then I saw an elaborate party inside. Different persons were wearing varying attire. Some wore there uniforms, some wore expensive or elaborate dresses and tuxedos, suits and other outfits, while others either dressed in nice dresses or a top and pants or shirt and pants (or skirt).

"Wow," I whispered my eyes currently a bright red with huge pupils taking in everything.

"Well Miss cleaning lady," Atomic Tiffany said stuffily and I looked over at the girl in her dark purple spaghetti strap dress, "get cleaning," she said immediately.

"She only needs to clean when necessary," G911 spoke, "she's not going to walk behind people sweeping every time they move," he added and I stifled a giggle while Atomic Tiffany fumed as she glared at him and Ursulla looked horrified.

"Humph," Atomic Tiffany responded and stormed inside.

"Aren't you going to follow your idol?" Bart asked coldly and I noticed that he looked at Ursulla coldly.

"You ought to respect her better," Ursulla spoke sulkily as she straightened her red pants suit, "she **is **our leader," she added.

"Not by our vote," Glenissa responded and glared at Ursulla who ran off instead of responding, "butt kissing little twit," she hissed.

"I'll go in now, yes?" I asked and then let out a giggle.

"Of course Miss Love," Bart said kindly and I went in, "she's **very **nice," he commented.

"Too nice," Glenissa said frankly.

"She is a bit extra bubbly," G911 agreed just before I stopped listening to them and focused on my plan.

I hurried over to a lonely corner then tapped on my bright blue hairpin, which was really a device to stop cameras from working temporarily. Then I hurried over to a vent hidden by a screen and crawled in after opening and closing it behind me of course,

I used my powers to move through the vent as a pink gaseous object then came through another vent and pulled myself back into my human solid form. I was just outside the room for Atomic Betty. I knew that she was still there getting ready for the celebration because she had only just returned a few minutes ago from a last minute mission.

I knocked lightly and waited.

When the door opened Atomic Betty saw a pink haired 4ft 7 young lady with bubble gum pink hair in a fancy bun, twinkling red eyes, with Caucasian skin though not tanned wasn't too pale and was wearing a rd and white maid uniform with 'Cleaning Beauties – we clean you dead' on a cloth button my 'name' on a yellow plastic pin in black letters, and white shoes with ankle-length socks.

"May I help you?" Atomic Betty asked curiously.

"I'm with Cleaning Beauties," I declared brightly.

"I can see that," Atomic Betty said carefully as she looked from my cloth badge to my face, "why are you here?" she asked.

"To clean silly," I responded with a giggle, "you're such a silly bunny."

"Silly Bunny?" Atomic Betty asked sounding unsure if she should be offended.

"Oooooh," I said suddenly, "you're that Betty girl," I said with a smile.

"Um, yes, I am," Atomic Betty said slowly, "is there something you need?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as I twisted side to side with a wide happy smile, "I need your LIFE **bitch**," I roared suddenly and attacked her.

Atomic Betty and I rolled across the floor. She soon kicked me off and took an offensive stance. I got up grinning evilly.

"So you want to fight," I said and cricked my neck, "bring it red," I told her.

After noticing that she wouldn't make the first move I did. I punched forward and she stopped it with one hand, I punched again and she stopped it with the other. I grinned slyly. Atomic Betty noticed and looked at my hands were gone. Then I disappeared too.

Suddenly I reappeared over her and kicked her hard in her back. She flew into a dresser and fell to the floor. But then got back up quickly and punched me in the nose just as I appeared before her.

"Owww!" I cried and disappeared.

_That **BITCH **is going to **PAY**!_

"How about we make this fair," Atomic Betty said and I reappeared floating above her, "we fight, no powers, no weapons," she said seriously, "but AFTER the celebration," she added.

I glared at her as I rubbed my nose that still ached.

"No," I refused, "we fight **now**," I told her.

"Fine," Atomic Betty agreed, "but let me warn you," she said, "I'm no push over."

"Neither am I," I said in my real voice and smiled as her eyes widened, "my voice sounds a bit deeper and sultry but you recognize it," I said and Atomic Betty stepped back, "let's just say a meeting with the LIVE diamond changed me a bit."

"Live what?" Atomic Betty asked in confusion.

"LIVE Diamond," a voice said and we turned to see a yellow robot.

"X5?" I asked softly unsure if it were him.

"The LIVE diamond is a diamond that can turn to most kind person into the evilest thing in creation," X5 said to Atomic Betty, "and yes, I'm X5," he told me.

Suddenly I felt a tug inside me. I closed my eyes for moment. When I opened them I recognized the two even better.

_She defended me. He saved me. I cant….I must….I….._

"I'm sorry," I told them, "I must serve my master."

My fingernails turned to long steel claws and I slashed Atomic Betty across the chest and I chopped off X5's head then left.

As I walked I heard screams and knew that Demi must've entered with the smoke demons (demons that looked like wisps of smoke but could physically strike you and couldn't be hit with anything but magical powers, certain magic beings and few extremely strong magical objects).

My bloodlust had been curbed and I simply took my true form with purple hair and walked aimlessly as I continued to hear the screams of dying people.

End Chapter 17

Thanks to those who tried to tell me but I found out a little after posting ch16 that directly responding to reviews is no longer allowed (**thanks** admin). So I'll stop. This is by far the worst chapter I've written. But I was low on inspiration and recent events have just PISSED me OFF. The next chapter will be much better I promise and for the first time I'll use third person perspective (I'll use it for all of next chapter and from time to time after that). Please Review.


	19. Chapter 18: What to do?

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 18: What to do?

(Two Weeks later at the Carmichael Residence at Noon)

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Carmichael asked urgently, "that my daughter's under the control of the LIVE diamond?"

"Yes," X5 responded, "and from the knowledge that I have in my data bank of that diamond, besides making you extremely evil it also erases and or warps your memory completely," he said.

"But you said that she recognized you X5," Bart spoke.

"Yes," X5 confirmed, "so the diamond must've been unable to complete the job."

"But a lot of people got killed," Bart pointed out, "and those smoke demons didn't help," he added.

"They helped **kill** people," Atomic Tiffany spoke up, "I'm in a wheelchair thanks to that bitch!" she cried angrily.

"Don't **call** my **daughter** a **bitch** in **my **house," Mrs. Carmichael said dangerously.

"Please give Mrs. Carmichael the proper respect," G911 said formally.

"Hmph," Atomic Tiffany said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It has to be her Grandfather," Mrs. Carmichael told them, "she went to him after recently finding out that I had lied to her about a private family matter," she said uncomfortably.

"And what was that?" Atomic Tiffany demanded.

"It's private," Mrs. Carmichael said through gritted teeth.

"Not in this investigation!" Atomic Tiffany shouted, "you tell me right now!"

"How dare you!" Mrs. Carmichael exploded and jumped to her feet, "I will **not **be ordered in my **house**!" she shouted.

"Mrs. Carmichael please…" Bart started to say in an attempt to calm her down.

"NO!" Mrs. Carmichael refused, "I don't **care **about your injured precious Atomic Betty or your dead comrades!" she shouted, "just get the **hell **out of my house!" she ordered.

Bart, Atomic Tiffany, X5 and G911 looked at the infuriated Mrs. Carmichael. There was **no **way that they were going to be able to talk to her now.

"Okay Mrs. Carmichael," Bart said respectfully, "we'll leave."

"But…" Atomic Tiffany started to say.

"Please do not cause further problems," X5 said immediately.

"Yeah, what are you stupid?" G911 spat.

"Don't call me stupid!" Atomic Tiffany shouted angrily.

"Just get out," Mrs. Carmichael said to them.

"Okay," Bart responded, "Good Afternoon Mrs. Carmichael," he said and turned to leave.

"Goodbye," Mrs. Carmichael said to him, "and next time you return," she said, "leave the crippled bitch in her hole," she told him.

"Crippled bitch!" Atomic Tiffany shouted angrily.

"That's what I called you, you crippled whore!" Mrs. Carmichael exploded, "do I have to throw you out or maybe I should go and get in contact with your pimp!"

Everyone else gasped.

Atomic Tiffany sniffled but held head high.

"I'm not a whore or a bitch," Atomic Tiffany said softly, "and this wheelchair is just a temporary," she added.

"Just get out of my house," Mrs. Carmichael said frankly.

Bart, Atomic Tiffany, X5 and G911 left silently.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Villa in France)

Dertah nibbled on a pastry as she looked out of a window at the lush countryside. No one had found out about her temporary curb of bloodlust after attacking Atomic Betty and X5. Temporary as in she saw Atomic Tiffany and Glenissa at different points and dealt her own brand of punishment to each. Plus she killed some other people she didn't care about.

"Hey," Demi said as she entered Dertah's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hi," Dertah said softly and turned to her, "how's Lord…"

"You don't have to call him that right now, you know," Demi told her, "unless that LIVE diamond's made you into a **total** suck up," she added.

"I'm **no **suck up," Dertah said darkly.

"Good to know," Demi said simply and plopped herself on the side of Dertah's bed, "bouncy," she said approvingly.

Dertah laughed and continued eating my pastry.

"Do you regret the old man's decision?" Demi asked me minutes later, "making you into what you are?" she asked.

"He's King Carmichael to you," Dertah reminded Demi formally.

"Don't give me that," Demi said loudly, "I know that you're able to fight that diamond Stacey."

"Never call me that again!" Dertah exploded, "I'm not her!" she screamed angrily.

"Then why are you crying?" Demi asked her.

Dertah touched her face. Tears were flowing down like rain.

"What is wrong with me?" Dertah asked fearfully.

"Your old self is still in there," Demi told Dertah, "I might hate most people," she admitted, "but I learned to like Stacey," she revealed, "and I betrayed her," she added guiltily.

"I forgive you," Dertah said suddenly.

"You're not her," Demi said sadly.

"But I remember her," Dertah insisted, "isn't that enough?" she asked.

Demi sadly shook her head.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Demi said with a sigh and rose to her feet, "I'm just glad I never got totally enveloped by that thing," she said and left.

"Totally enveloped…?" Dertah started to ask but Demi had already left.

_I wonder what that was about?_

End Chapter 18

Sorry about the long wait. This chapter wasn't all that but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Thank you for reading and please review. I'll update again this month.


	20. Chapter 19: My Dilemma

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 19: My Dilemma

(Following Day at 6:30 a.m. in Dertah's bedroom at a Villa in France)

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at the nearby clock and saw the time.

"You're up early," a voice said suddenly and I looked forward to see who it was.

"Lord Carmichael," I said brightly, "are you watching over me?" I asked him.

"Possibly," Lord Michael responded his voice sounding very cold.

"Have I done wrong?" I asked him in a voice that sounded mildly childlike.

"No," Lord Carchael told me, "or at least," he continued, "not now," he added.

"What has Demi said to you?" Lord Carmichael asked me suddenly.

I was about to answer when suddenly I thought.

_Wait. Demi? She's my friend. And I almost…_

"We spoke about me being under the LIVE diamond," I told him honestly.

"Oh?" Lord Carmichael asked.

"I really hope to be under its control totally someday," I lied, "if that's what you want," I added sweetly.

"You'll do **what **I want?" Lord Carmichael asked me with a teasing undertone.

"Anything," I responded.

"Continue resting and being my obedient servant," Lord Carmichael told me and with a smile he left.

I watched the door close with an adoring smile on my face.

_Worthless bastard. I can't even show my true emotions because he'll know how much I'm really not under the control of the LIVE diamond. I mean I am Stacey Carmichael after all. But I can't remember anything except my family, that my Grandfather Carmichael killed two of them, my mother had lied to me, I stupidly turned to my grandfather who in turn put me under the control of the LIVE diamond, and I remember a few defiant bits and pieces including... Oh my God. I killed Atomic Betty and X5! Oh my God! I'm a murderer!_

_No you're not._

"What?" I asked looking around.

_I'm in your head. You know that._

"My hea…?" I started to ask but stopped, "hey!" I cried angrily, "it was you talking earlier and would've ratted out Demi if I hadn't awakened."

_Yes and you're a menace_.

"Me!" I cried incredulously, "I'm no menace you body snatcher!" I shouted.

_Shhhh! Do you want Lord Carmichael to hear you?_

"He's no…!" I started to shout but stopped when I realized something, "you don't want him to hear us?" I asked her.

_Of course not. I want to be independent just as much as you do._

"To live your life far away from my creepy 'incestual' undertone grandfather?" I asked her.

_No. To be able to be with your grandfather._

"Ewww!" I cried, "I'm not doing that," I snapped in disgust.

_Well I want to and we have to find a way to compromise until then._

"Until then what?" I asked.

_Until we find a way to separate._

"How can we do that?" I asked her, "all my powers are controlled by my grandfather now and he can sense when I try almost anything magical," I pointed out, "he won't allow a separation spell to go through and even if he did I'm not powerful enough to even do it much less bother to try," I concluded.

_You're such a pessimist. You're Stacey Carmichael and I'm Dertah D.N.A. Evol. Live with it and gain some damn confidence in yourself._

"Dertah D.N.A. Evol?" I asked.

_Turn each word backwards and it will be Hatred AND Love. It's only when it's D.N.A. that it's pronounced D.N.A. as in genetic material. Turn it backward in my name and it's pronounced AND as in 'and I'm tired'. So my name when it's switched around shows the two main emotions that control human kind._

"You want to control human kind?" I asked her.

_They are below me_.

"No they are not," I told her firmly.

_Whatever. But I need control of this body sometimes._

"No way," I refused, "next thing I know I suddenly gain control days later to see my uncle beside me in this bed," I said and I immediately felt my skin crawl.

_Well you'll risk it anyway if you fight me. Don't you realize that us fighting will lead to one inevitable solution?_

"What inevitable solution?" I asked suspiciously.

_One of us overpowering the other. Your body originally or not doesn't matter. Remember this is a battle of the minds not the soul._

"So you could take over my body but not my soul," I said softly, "that would suck!" I shouted, "I don't want my mind to be destroyed just because you conquered me as the stronger personality.

_Exactly. And I don't want vice versa. I want to be a whole person because I want to be with Lord Carmichael and serve him even better. But he's too …um…well he just won't understand that and would most likely see it as rebellion._

"And you want to serve a man who'd kill you before seeing you be independent of him," I said darkly.

_You just don't understand. You're a naïve little girl_. 

"Excuse me?" I demanded, "but you're a part of me," I pointed out, "what are you?"

_A woman **obviously**._

"And a bitch to boot," I muttered.

_Watch it._

"Watch yourself," I snapped.

_Let me take over._

"No way!" I refused.

_Come on. I remember all of my life because it just started recently. You just remember pieces of your life up to a little after your father died and tiny flashes of the more recent part of your life including going to Lord Carmichael for assistance, your mother betraying and the death of Atomic Betty and injury of X5._

"Injury?" I asked in surprise.

_You can't destroy a quality robot like X5 by cutting off his head!_

"Oh, good point," I realized, "but how will I get to remember the rest of my life?"

_I don't know. But Lord Carmichael is very careful because he knows that I'm not fully under the control of the LIVE diamond. You stay out and he'll know that somehow our minds split_.

"But how did it happen?" I asked.

_Maybe that talk with Demi awakened something within our minds and caused us to separate. I'm glad personally. Your conscience was annoying._

"And your love for my grandfather is just plain disgusting," I countered.

_Whatever little girl. Just switch._

"I don't like this," I said honestly.

_Who gives a…! Just do it okay._

"Okay," I conceded.

I closed my eyes and allowed my new alter ego Dertah to take over.

* * *

(Normal POV)

(Meanwhile at a Hospital in Space)

Sparky sat beside his unconscious leader who was within a special containment unit as she slowly healed. Whatever cut her had all sort of foreign things in it that made it very hard for the surgeons to even get the wounds to start to close plus she needed blood transfusions because her blood had been poisoned.

"Chief," Sparky said sadly as he touched the containment unit, "get well soon," he said tearfully and soon was leaning against the unit and sobbing.

End Chapter 19

I had hoped to make this chapter longer. But this was all that I could come up with. The next chapter will have a lot more in it; trust me. Anyway please review and thank you for reading. Oh and Barry, your review inspired me to do something in this story. Thank you very much. Thanks to everyone for reviewing ch18 and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 20: Suspicion, Doubts and Weirdn

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 20: Suspicion, Doubts and Weirdness.

(Following School Day)

Demi walked towards gym class.

"Hey," a voice called and Demi turned to see Helen.

"What do **you **want?" Demi asked rudely.

"Nothing much," Michelle said as she came to stand beside Helen, "except the location of Stacey."

"I don't **know **where she is," Demi lied.

"Listen to me donation box," Helen said seriously, "you disappeared when she did," she continued, "and she went somewhere with you after she changed," she said, "now **tell** us where she is."

Demi suddenly grinned.

"You think that you scare me Helen?" Demi asked suddenly, "that your attitude can **intimidate** me?"

"I know it can," Helen said frankly.

"Think again," Demi told her, "and Michelle," she said turning to the other girl, "too bad you're a Dim," she said and walked away.

"Where do you think…?" Helen started to demand of Demi.

"How do you know that!" Michelle suddenly shouted angrily and Helen turned to see Michelle was now crying, "How do you know that!" she screamed after Demi.

Demi never answered.

* * *

(9:30 a.m. at the Carmichael Residence) 

"Michelle calm down," Mrs. Carmichael said over the phone, "repeat, slowly," she instructed.

"Demi Jordan knows where Stacey is," Michelle said in a cracked voice, "and she might be a witch," she added.

"Who is this Demi Jordan?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"She comes to school through a special programme," Michelle started, "she's an orphan," she revealed.

"Okay," Mrs. Carmichael said slowly, "could you give me the name of the orphanage and programme?" she asked Michelle.

"Yes," Michelle said, "she was first in Grunge Orphanage and after an unsuccessful adoption was moved to Reese's Children's Home," she informed Mrs. Carmichael, "she got picked up by the Deuce Help the Children Programme and through that programme was able to come to my school," she concluded.

"Oh God," Mrs. Carmichael said suddenly.

"What?" Michelle asked fearfully.

"I know that programme," Mrs. Carmichael said, "it's a programme that helps improve the lives of underage witches and those with special abilities."

"Oh no," Michelle said tearfully, "no wonder she **knew** I was a Dim," she said.

"Wait, she **knew** about you **being** a Dim?" Mrs. Carmichael asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Michelle asked.

"Did Stacey and Demi have any unusual contact?" Mrs. Carmichael asked urgently.

"After Stacey came to school with her hair dyed purple," Michelle revealed to Mrs. Carmichael, "she went to meet Demi after school to go somewhere," she told her, "I don't know where," she made sure to add.

"Have you heard of Stacey's grandfather from her father's side?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"After I was certain that Stacey had been away too long and you kept skirting my questions I checked a magical witch history book," Michelle confessed, "that grandfather Carmichael is an evil legend," she said in awe.

"You sound more awed than angry," Mrs. Carmichael ensured to point out.

"I can appreciate great magical feats," Michelle told Mrs. Carmichael, "evil or good."

"How did you feel knowing that Stacey was his granddaughter?" Mrs. Carmichael asked Michelle.

"I don't know," Michelle admitted, "she's nice to me so I **know **she's not like **him**," she said, "but I'm not surprised that she didn't mention him to me after I asked my mother some questions," she added.

"What questions?" Mrs. Carmichael asked carefully.

There was only silence on the other line.

"Michelle?" Mrs. Carmichael asked unsure if Michelle was still on the other line.

Suddenly Mrs. Carmichael heard the dial tone. Michelle had hung up.

* * *

(Noon at Galactic Guardian Headquarters) 

Alexandra continued walking towards her quarters. As a member of the GGPE (mentioned before in ch7 when Stacey got arrested) she had the option of getting her schooling where she worked. She often used that option so she usually lived at the base too. Her family was very proud of her and Alexandra was proud of herself. Her family had given her the first name Alexandra because an Earthling with that same name had saved her mother's life. Being a Trika 7 from the Trikamore Galaxy meant that family was extremely important. It also meant that they were on the planet where none could rise above working class status. Her planet while not the poorest of the Trikamore Galaxy, was far from one of the richest. And many didn't move away because of dedication to family. Alexandra was one of the few who could look beyond family and to the reality of the situation. Through travel they could gain strength, knowledge and independence. So she decided to aim for those things. While her family missed her and she missed them, her joining the GGPE had it's benefits. The plight of planets being unfairly treated in the Trikamore Galaxy was getting heard better now. Pressure was now being placed on the Trikaraton to change his laws. While most won't be changed for millennia if not longer, some changes have helped her planet and even poorer ones like Trika Jun which had only people sleeping underground because they were too poor to build above ground and were used as free labour for other planets.

"Worthless bitch," Urania muttered angrily as she stormed past Alexandra in a rage.

Alexandra wondered what that was about. Urania was usually very good-natured.

"I'm going to quickly check her most recent thoughts," Alexandra decided and closed her eyes and did so.

Alexandra's eyes suddenly flew open.

"Oh my God," Alexandra whispered.

* * *

(1pm at a Castle in Transylvania in the Magical World) 

Grandfather Carmichael sipped his red wine as he watched his Queen Dertah eat her steak and vegetables. She had been especially obedient and unwavering in manners towards him lately. While he was happy he was also suspicious. He had also noticed that Demi seemed to be getting soft lately. He didn't want such a negative influence around Dertah. He was going to reassign Demi to something else and cut off all access to Dertah when it came to her (Demi). He wanted Dertah to be all obeying partner and killing machine. There was certain things he couldn't get from her for being a relative. So he was going to get everything else. There was no question to that in his mind. Plus he had a little test for Dertah. To prove her loyalty a bit more.

After they finished eating Grandfather Carmichael rose and motioned for Dertah to also rise.

"Follow me to the dungeons," Grandfather Carmichael ordered.

"Yes Lord Carmichael," Dertah responded and followed him.

They kept walking and going down many stairs and different passages. Dertah never complaining or tried to use magic at any point. Eventually he reached the dungeon he wanted and opened the thick ancient wooden door. There was one occupant in it. A teenage girl in what looked like a school uniform.

_Penelope._

_Who?_

_Penelope from school._

_Your school? _

_Duh!_

_Whatever. Lord Carmichael's watching and I have to continue being his obedient Queen unlike you Miss Delinquent._

_Whatever you weirdo._

"Do you recognize her?" Grandfather Carmichael asked Dertah.

"She gives me a headache," Dertah decided to say.

"She should," Grandfather Carmichael responded, "she used to bother you a lot when you were Stacey in school," he told her.

"How come she's just pulling at the chains and crying?" Dertah asked curiously, "why are her eyes closed and she's not making a sound?"

"Oh I just sealed her eyes shut, shut off her hearing and made her unable to make any form of sound vocally," Grandfather Carmichael revealed with a smile, "do you like it?" he asked her.

Dertah looked at the dishevelled teenage girl sobbing, chained to the wall and covered in dirt, grime and also a few bruises.

"It's beautiful," Dertah breathed.

_Are you **kidding **me?_

"Do you want to do her something?" Grandfather Carmichael asked suddenly.

Dertah looked at her Lord curiously.

"Something bad," Grandfather Carmichael expanded, "for all the trouble she caused you in the past," he added.

"I have no memory of my past," Dertah said simply, "but," she continued, "I have to punish lowly humans who at any point disrespected me," she said darkly, "even the **old **me," she added.

_Dertah no. I forgive her. Just leave her alone. **Please**._

_She has to pay for whatever she did. Lord Carmichael wants me to. I can tell._

Dertah entered the dungeon and stood before Penelope. She kicked Penelope so hard in the stomach that she spat up blood.

Grandfather Carmichael clapped.

_I have to get her out of here. I barely remember her and only as a bully. But she's still a living being. I can't let this happen to her. I have to find a way to separate Dertah and I. And I have to find it now._

End Chapter 20

After all the waiting I've finally updated. Thank you for reading and please review.


	22. Chapter 21: In Pursuance of Success

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 21: In Pursuance of Success

(9pm at a Castle in Transylvania in the Magical World)

"You heard what I said?" Dertah asked and Penelope nodded, "if this works Dertah and I will be separated for twenty-four hours," she reminded Penelope, "then all I'll have to do is get to my mother to make it permanent."

"Okay," Penelope whispered shakily, "will I be able to see again too?" she asked.

"Duh!" Dertah suddenly cried angrily causing Penelope to whimper and almost start sobbing, "sorry, that well, was not me," she told Penelope.

"She's mean," Penelope said tearfully.

_Whatever._

"Just hold the candle and recite what I told you," Dertah instructed.

_If she gets this wrong I'll kill her._

_Stop it! I transferred my powers to her so that her body would be the vessel where the power for the spell will be released. That way Lord Carmichael won't sense **me **using my powers._

_**Our **powers._

_Ours my **ass**._

Dertah made a circle on the ground with a piece of chalk. Then she made three tiny triangles inside the circle with the same white chalk. Then she took out various coloured chalk and made many magical symbols. Then she sat in the circle Indian style and started to hum.

Penelope heard it and knew it was time to chant the spell that she was taught.

"On this night, full moon up in the sky," Penelope recited, "help give me the extra power at this nightly hour to split a girl doubly divided," she continued, "help me make Dertah and Stacey permanently divided," she said, "a small piece of Stacey's soul will be sacrificed, oh please let this be suffice," she said loudly, "to give Dertah a permanent separate body," she said softly, "and hopefully, a soul of it's own will it form," she concluded.

Then she closed her eyes and allowed the power to take over. Suddenly she chanted an ancient language of magic only writable by those of certain magic lineage descent.

Dertah started to float. Then a bright light suddenly flooded the room. When the room dimmed there were three persons in the room. Two lay unconscious on the floor. One stood waiting nervously.

One female stirred. She ran her hand through her purple hair then immediately sat up. She looked to her left to see an unconscious red head on the floor inches away from her. She looked around to see a blind Penelope waiting anxiously.

"I…I…I…I'm fr…free?" Dertah asked herself as she looked at her hands, which shook, "I'm free!" she cried excitedly.

"What's going on here!" Grandfather Carmichael shouted, "Dertah, come to me right now!" he ordered.

It took a moment for everything to register. Dertah then got up and ran for Grandfather Carmichael's room.

Penelope stood where she was shaking with fear. She didn't have to see to recognize who had spoken.

_What if he comes and finds me. Oh God. I can't take another round of beatings and spells. I just can't. - _Penelope

"Stacey," Penelope said softly, "Stacey," she repeated as she carefully took a sightless step forward.

Stacey groaned and slowly sat up. When she opened her eyes she saw a room with only her and Penelope in it.

"Come on Stacey," Penelope said urgently, "Dertah went to find your grandfather," she revealed to Stacey, "he'll be here any minute!" she cried.

"Coming," Stacey said groggily, "take my hand," she said after she got to her feet.

Penelope followed Stacey's voice and shakily took her hand.

Stacey concentrated hard and took back her powers. Then she teleported both herself and Penelope away from Grandfather Carmichael's castle.

* * *

(9:45pm at Willow Vale)

Penelope and Stacey stood across the road from the entrance of Willow Vale. Penelope's neighbourhood. It was a rich exclusive area with only fifty mansions. Anyone who had one had a lot of clout.

Penelope was the third generation, one of the youngest generations who'd one day own a mansion there. Many had their youngest generation being their eighth, some twelfth even. But Penelope's family was tree was rich. At least on her father's side. Her mother's were of mid-middle class. Higher than lower middle class but not quite upper middle class. Her mother had met her father in University. They married a few years after and had two sons and a daughter. Penelope was the middle child and her personality made it clear that she was to be at the forefront, not in the middle of anything.

Penelope even had an expectation few dared to achieve (and most failed if they tried). She wanted to own a Willow Vale mansion of her own. And since her family (or more precisely her parents or to be exact her father) owned one mansion, that left her only forty-nine mansions that she could compete with thousands for. Since in Willow Vale loss of riches and or power meant complete loss of your mansion property, it was a contest itself just keeping a mansion of your own once you got it. To get a mansion was made even harder since ten years could go by without one mansion being available. Each individual was limited to one mansion. But that meant a family of nine could each own a mansion if each of them qualified for it individually. So if you owned one mansion, you couldn't get another.

"I'm supposed to be at Michelle's for a sleepover," Penelope revealed to Stacey, "my parents are going to be surprised to see me," she said with a chuckle.

"Will this Michelle person cover for you?" Stacey asked her.

"Your memory's really fuzzy isn't it?" Penelope asked frankly, "yes, she'll ensure that I don't get into any trouble," she told Stacey, "plus this gift you allowed me to pick up along the way will make them believe that I secretly planned to get them a pre-anniversary present," she said happily and held up a bag containing expensive items she had bought at Tales, a new store that people like Paris Hilton and Orlando Bloom have been seen making purchases.

"Well good luck I guess," Stacey said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Penelope said, "thank you," she told her, "for healing me and saving me."

"Your Welcome," Stacey responded, "I really have to go," she told Penelope.

"Oh," Penelope said and blushed, "bye then," she said and started to cross the road.

"Goodbye Penelope," Stacey responded and started to walk away slowly along the sidewalk.

_I hope she'll be all right. Who knew that Penelope had such a soft side? That Michelle girl I guess. I wish I could remember more about her._

"I have to get to somewhere safe," Stacey said to herself, "somewhere Grandfather Carmichael would never **dream **to look."

* * *

(11pm at Galactic Guardian Headquarters)

"**I AM THE REDWUY!**"

"**I AM ALL POWERFUL! ALL KNOWING!**"

""**RELEASE ME VERMIN!**"

Admiral Degill and several others stood across from the restrained Urania horrified. Thanks to Alexandra, superiors were informed that Urania had tried to poison Atomic Tiffany. Alexandra had ran straight for Atomic Tiffany's room in the infirmary and boxed the spoon holding the lethal soup out of her hand. Of course Atomic Tiffany exploded and cursed Alexandra who she thought was just trying to give her a hard time. But she was greatly humbled when it was revealed and proven that Urania had tried to poison her.

Then another thing was later revealed. Urania wasn't acting on behaviour of her own. She was demon possessed. By a demon that they recently found out had Earth planet origin. Not sure of the connection, they had been trying for hours to make the demon leave her body. But to no avail. Urania had only gained control for seconds and all she could do was scream 'Help me! Damn you Lord Car…', before the demon regained control.

"Undoing the possession won't work," Bart said suddenly as he entered the room, "I knew I was picking up something strange from her body," he continued, "it's an unbreakable seal," he told the others present.

"What?" Admiral Degill asked in shock.

"An unbreakable seal Admiral," Chancellor Edward said formally.

"I heard him," Admiral Degill responded coldly, "isn't there a…?" he started to ask but Bart shook his head, "so there's no reversing it," he said sadly.

"Her planet has given permission for her immediate execution on this vessel," Bart revealed suddenly.

"What!" everyone else except possessed Urania cried in disbelief.

"She's in excruciating pain dear superiors," Bart said, "it will never stop and this demon has been permanently sealed unto and within her body," he told them, "only in death will her pain be relieved and her soul freed," he concluded.

"So we murder a girl to stop a demon?" Atomic Gore Destar demanded.

"It's to stop her pain," Atomic Tiffany spoke up suddenly, "Bart, can you use your magic to make her gain control?" she asked him.

Bart was surprised by Atomic Tiffany's question. More so he was surprised that her voice sounded sad and caring.

"Only for a minute at max," Bart told her.

"Do it," Atomic Tiffany told him.

Bart knelt with his arms crossed behind his back. He chanted some words and stood very still.

"It burns make it STOP!" Urania suddenly screamed, "please, please, make it stop," she begged now crying, "tell my family that I love them but make the pain stop," she begged in a small voice.

"Do you want to die Urania?" Admiral Degill asked her formally.

"Just to make the pain sto…" Urania said between bawling.

"**I CAN'T BE DESTROYED! INFIDELS!**"

"But you can be imprisoned," Bart said and Redwuy twisted around Urania's head to glare at him, "I have a spell ready for that when Urania's put to rest," he told the demon.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!**"

"I do," Atomic Tiffany spoke up, "my position outside here overrides the powers of those present."

"Tiffany you aren't seriously…" Admiral Degill started incredulously.

"Urania was my friend," Atomic Tiffany interrupted fiercely, "I help my friends Mr. Degill," she told him, "I've had to behead many a former comrade in battle."

"How many were current?" Admiral Degill asked darkly.

"Very few," Atomic Tiffany admitted.

"You can really do it?" Bart asked her.

"Bart!" Admiral Degill cried incredulously.

"**I'LL ROAST THE INSIDES OF HER CHILDREN. I'LL DANCE ON THE INNARDS OF YOUR FAMILIES!**"

"Oh my," Lady Wentry said in shock.

"I won't let this demon force her to be remembered as this," Atomic Tiffany declared, "I don't care if she was possessed," she announced, "the Urania I knew was kind, loving and dedicated," she said proudly, "and you never leave such people to suffer."

"I will not party to this," Admiral Degill said formally and walked out.

"Bart," Atomic Tiffany said.

"Yes," Bart responded.

"Get my sword," Atomic Tiffany ordered.

Bart blinked in confusion.

"Use your powers to automatically find it," Atomic Tiffany said in exasperation.

Bart immediately blushed and nodded. He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with a long sword in its sheath.

Atomic Tiffany reached for it and took it from him.

"In Pursuance of Success…" Atomic Tiffany started.

"**YOU CAN'T ENTRAP ME!**"

"There's often Trials and Tribulations," Atomic Tiffany completed and lowered the sword that she had raised high above her head.

End Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait. I'll try and update sooner. Thank you for reading and please review.


	23. Chapter 22: Expect the Unexpected

Unatomic Stacey

Chapter 22: Expect the Unexpected

(Three Days Later at the Carmichael Residence at 9 a.m.)

Stacey got up and looked around. She knew that she was in her bedroom. At least that's what her mother had told her. She still couldn't remember anything else. But her mother had at least made her body permanent. She had planned to run off to another location. But her mother wouldn't have it.

_I can't live like this. A stranger to the world. _– Stacey

Suddenly Stacey heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see a green man and a yellow robot.

"M…!" Stacey readied to shout.

"Wait," X5 said, "I don't think she remembers us Bart," he said to his companion.

Bart looked at Stacey suspiciously.

Stacey gulped and took several steps back.

_Why doesn't she just use her magic?_ – Bart

"Stacey Carmichael?" X5 asked and she gasped, "do you remember the Galactic Guardians?" he asked her.

"A little," Stacey said, "I hated it there," she recalled.

"You left," Bart said to Stacey.

"Do you know the current plan of your grandfather?" X5 asked formally.

"No I only know that he's with Dertah," Stacey revealed.

"Where is that?" Bart asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Stacey admitted feeling bad.

Bart and X5 sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(Meanwhile at a place Underground)

"I'm very disappointed in you Dertah," Lord Carmichael told her.

"I couldn't stop her my lord," Dertah said sadly as she hid the fact that she was lying, "I only live to serve you," she said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Lord Carmichael sighed.

"Of course you do," Lord Carmichael agreed, "in fact I think you deserve a treat," he said suddenly.

"No Lord Carmichael," Dertah protested, "I failed you," she pointed out.

Lord Carmichael was momentarily taken a back. Then he smiled.

"Actually I have a revelation," Lord Carmichael said.

"Revelation?" Dertah asked surprised.

"Everything I did besides taking Stacey and planning to rule the universe was a ruse," Lord Carmichael revealed.

A confused Dertah looked at him almost warily.

"Don't worry my love," Lord Carmichael said and gently stroked her hair, "your Lord's not having any mental delusions," he told her.

_I'd hope not. _– Dertah

"Of course not Lord Carmichael," Dertah said confidently, "you are my Lord and your health, wealth and power are perfect," she said to him.

"My Dertah," Lord Carmichael said approvingly, "you compliment me," he said smiling.

"As you should always be," Dertah said and curtsied.

"I…I…" Lord Carmichael stuttered, "I can't get over how beautiful you look," he confessed, "and you're no longer connected to my niece," he said his eyes sailing over her body.

Dertah smiled inwardly.

"I'm yours to do as you see fit," Dertah said humbly.

Lord Carmichael whose hand by his mouth was shaking chuckled.

"Don't tempt me," Lord Carmichael whispered still eyeing her intently.

_I guess I'll have to learn his true plans later. Right now he seems completely enthralled with the way I look. Me not being a part of his niece anymore most be very attractive. After all, as a dependent I was hot enough already. _– Dertah

* * *

(4pm at a Local Park) 

Michelle sat on a park bench feeding the pigeons.

_This is nuts! I know about Stacey's dad losing his powers because he didn't want to be a bad wizard. But my family…they'd cast me out if they knew I was in contact with a …deserter. Well she's their daughter but still, a deserter is a deserter. I'd at least be allowed to talk to her if she were a bad witch, but only her mother is. God, what am I going to do? _– Michelle

"Hey," a voice said suddenly.

Michelle looked to see her older sister Lucy. And while that name might sound innocent, her twin brother's name was Lucifer.

"Mom says you should come home," Lucy said brushing back her golden blonde hair.

"Mom doesn't care when I get home," Michelle said, "not unless it's after seven on nights I'm not going out with friends or to the movies."

"Are you arguing with me?" Lucy asked her sky blue eyes showing a hint of red.

Michelle gulped.

"No," Michelle said in a tiny voice.

"As a dim you're worthless enough already," Lucy stated, "you shouldn't be trying to make your family any angrier," she told Michelle.

Michelle nervously nodded.

Michelle then straightened her pink summer dress and got up.

Luck wearing a tight black leather top, green cargo pants, and black pumps, grinned.

"You truly know how to excuse innocence," Lucy said as they walked away, "no one would believe that you're one of the invitees to Lord Carmichael's wedding," she revealed.

Michelle gasped.

"And you better keep your mouth shut," Lucy snarled, "I know about Stacey," she said, "tell anymore little family secrets and I'll reveal your little talk with that child of a deserter to mother," she said smiling.

A visibly shaken Michelle nodded.

_If she talks I'm dead. _– Michelle

End Chapter 22

Sorry for the long period of not updating. I've updated Thursday July 26, 2007. Last updated July 25, 2006. Please read and review.


End file.
